


Lawina

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: Regulus wykrzywił się niechętnie i odwrócił się plecami do kolegi. Ale nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciał się na to zgodzić, w gruncie rzeczy musiał przyznać mu rację. Może uciekanie było zresztą jakąś domeną tej odnogi Blacków, bo i jego ojciec wciąż nie zamierzał godzić się na współpracę z Tomem Riddle'em, nie dawał wytatuować sobie Znaku. Nie, nie ze względu na przekonania, przynajmniej nie do końca: Orion Black był ostatnią osobą, która pragnęłaby integracji z mugolami, ba, z kimkolwiek. Ale angażowanie się w jakiekolwiek przedsięwzięcia związane z rewolucją, walką czy innego rodzaju aktywnością polityczną było ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął: nigdy nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tyle entuzjazmu dla jakiejkolwiek idei, żeby ten zwyciężył jego pragnienie świętego spokoju. Dlatego wciąż pozostawał niezrzeszony, wymigując się słabym zdrowiem, a cieszył się szacunkiem na tyle, że uchodziło mu to na sucho.Do czasu, pomyślał złowieszczo Regulus i poczuł, jak jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. Nie był w stanie zapomnieć tego, co powiedział mu Snape: teraz ruszy lawina.





	Lawina

– Zaciągnąłem się. 

Ton głosu Evana Rosiera był spokojny, niemal lekceważący, ale przebijała przez niego ukryta duma. Podnieśli się z foteli i stłoczyli wokół niego, wyciągając szyje, jeden przez drugiego; oczywiście, część z nich widziała już Znak na żywo, na przedramionach swoich ojców, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Tym razem dotyczyło to jednego z nich, kogoś, z kim spędzali dziesięć miesięcy w roku, przy kim jedli, myli się, spali, nie odległego o setki mil, nieobecnego w nastoletnim życiu rodzica.

– Pokażesz Znak, Evan? – Yaxley, jak zwykle niecierpliwy, przepchnął się przez tłum Ślizgonów i stanął w środku kręgu, tuż naprzeciw Rosiera. Z namaszczeniem ujął rękę kolegi i uniósł ją w górę, jakby mianował właśnie nowego czempiona Turnieju Trójmagicznego. A potem obciągnął rękaw jego szaty, pokazując wszystkim znak przynależności do ruchu Toma Riddle'a, coraz częściej zwanego Voldemortem: małego, czarnego węża na tle czaszki, odcinającego się ostro od bladej skóry Rosiera.

Nic spektakularnego, pomyślał Regulus Black, czując ukłucie niechęci. Ot, zwykły, czarny tatuaż w nieco prostackiej formie; nic, co mogłoby pasować do kręgów, z których wywodził się Rosier. Wyglądał jak zrobiony przez pierwszego lepszego szemranego szmalcownika na Nokturnie, nie jak oznaka przynależności do elitarnego oddziału. Żałosne. Może nie zwróciliście na to uwagi, chciał powiedzieć na głos, ale dziwne plotki krążą o Tomie Riddle'u, o tym, że wcale nie jest tak czystej krwi, za jakiego chciałby uchodzić. A już na pewno nie ma pojęcia, jak żyje magiczna arystokracja, co potwierdzał niemal każdy jego ruch.

– Robi wrażenie, nie sądzisz, Black? – Głos Severusa Snape'a był jak zwykle chłodny i na skraju ironii, ale na dnie czarnych oczu kolegi Regulus czytał trawiącą go gorączkę. To wydawało się niemal oczywiste: nawet jeśli Snape robił wszystko, żeby uchodzić za nieodgadnionego i w gruncie rzeczy odcinał się od większości uczniów, nawet tych ze Slytherinu, tak naprawdę nie było trudno go przejrzeć.

– Powiedzmy. – Regulusa z kolei nie dało się przejrzeć zbyt łatwo. Ale Snape akurat to potrafił: uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i uniósł czarne, wąskie brwi.

– Nie wydajesz się szczególnie przejęty – zauważył.

– Wystarczy, że oni są. – Regulus machnął głową, wskazując koledze stłoczony wokół Rosiera tłum Ślizgonów. Snape zachichotał drwiąco, potarł grzbiet nosa. Przez chwilę przyglądali się – Regulus obojętnie, Snape z odrobiną szyderstwa – jak Yaxley i Macnair złapali Rosiera i podrzucali go w górę, jakby był co najmniej zwycięzcą meczu quidditcha. Po chwili ciszę pokoju wspólnego rozdarł głośny wiwat.

– To był kamyczek – mruknął Snape. – Ten pierwszy. Teraz ruszy lawina.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami. Przepchnął się przez tłum w stronę wolnego kąta pokoju i padł na kanapę, ale Snape, szary cień w wyblakłej szkolnej szacie, nie pozwolił mu odejść tak łatwo, ruszył za nim, usiadł na skraju mebla, sztywno jak zawsze. Długie, zakrzywione palce, przypominające szpony drapieżnika, zacisnęły się na różdżce.

– Nie udawaj, że ciebie to nie dotyczy, Black.

– Bo nie dotyczy. – Regulus spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać…

– Och, ale zacznie – prychnął Snape. – Cokolwiek sobie myślisz, zacznie, prędzej czy później. To, że twój ojciec póki co wywija się jak piskorz od podjęcia decyzji, nie oznacza jeszcze, że tak będzie zawsze. Sam dobrze o tym wiesz, Black.

– Bo co? – rzucił Regulus z odrobiną irytacji.

– Bo twój brat. – Odpowiedź była niemal natychmiastowa i odpowiednio dotkliwa, w pełni świadcząca o wrodzonym talencie Severusa Snape'a do ranienia słowami wszystkich wokół. Regulus skrzywił się lekko.

– Ja już nie mam brata, Snape. – Wbrew jego woli przez te słowa przebijała odrobina żalu. – Od roku jestem jedynakiem i na tym poprzestańmy, dobrze?

– Cóż, jak na ducha twój brat jest całkiem żywotny – zadrwił Snape. – Widziałem go zresztą wczoraj na zajęciach, wygłupiał się jak zwykle. 

– Z Lupinem? – Głos Regulusa drgnął znowu.

– Z Lupinem. – Snape lubował się w przekazywaniu ponurych wieści. – Nie rób takiej miny, Black. Istnieje na tym świecie wiele rzeczy, przed którymi nie uciekniesz. Nawet jeśli będziesz usilnie sobie wmawiał, że wcale nie istnieją.

Regulus wykrzywił się niechętnie i odwrócił się plecami do kolegi. Ale nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciał się na to zgodzić, w gruncie rzeczy musiał przyznać mu rację. Może uciekanie było zresztą jakąś domeną tej odnogi Blacków, bo i jego ojciec wciąż nie zamierzał godzić się na współpracę z Tomem Riddle'em, nie dawał wytatuować sobie Znaku. Nie, nie ze względu na przekonania, przynajmniej nie do końca: Orion Black był ostatnią osobą, która pragnęłaby integracji z mugolami, ba, z kimkolwiek. Ale angażowanie się w jakiekolwiek przedsięwzięcia związane z rewolucją, walką czy innego rodzaju aktywnością polityczną było ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął: nigdy nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tyle entuzjazmu dla jakiejkolwiek idei, żeby ten zwyciężył jego pragnienie świętego spokoju. Dlatego wciąż pozostawał niezrzeszony, wymigując się słabym zdrowiem, a cieszył się szacunkiem na tyle, że uchodziło mu to na sucho.

Do czasu, pomyślał złowieszczo Regulus i poczuł, jak jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. Nie był w stanie zapomnieć tego, co powiedział mu Snape: teraz ruszy lawina. Ale zanim zdążył otrząsnąć się z nagłego strachu, coś zaszemrało za jego plecami, ktoś pochylił się w jego stronę, zakaszlał nad uchem.

– Jak zwykle nie mieszamy się z tłumem, co, Reggie? – Rosier pociągnął go za czarne, związane na karku włosy. Podetknął mu pod nos przedramię z wytatuowanym Znakiem. – No pewnie, Blackowie nie lubią pospólstwa, nawet ślizgońskiego. Ale koledze mógłbyś jednak pogratulować, wiesz?

– Jasne. Gratulacje, Evan. – Regulus zmusił się do uśmiechu. To nie był dobry czas, żeby zdradzać się ze swoimi wątpliwościami. – Pierwszy spośród nas, jak zwykle.

– Nie ostatni, mam nadzieję. – Jasne, zielonkawe oczy Rosiera łypnęły na Regulusa uważnie. – Sam też powinieneś to rozważyć, Reggie. Zwłaszcza że twój ojciec nie może.

Snape, wciąż siedzący na kanapie tuż obok, wydał z siebie trudne do rozszyfrowania prychnięcie. Rosier odwrócił się w jego stronę, wyraźnie niezadowolony, i spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– Można wiedzieć, co cię tak bawi, Snape?

– Nic, nic. – Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa i zabrzmiała niemal przepraszająco, choć w czarnych oczach Snape'a wciąż migotały złośliwe błyski. – Zupełnie nic nie mówię, Rosier.

– To i dobrze. – Rosier odwrócił się do niego plecami. Tuż obok w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się Yaxley i Macnair, obaj ożywieni, o zarumienionych policzkach i oczach błyszczących entuzjazmem. Zupełnie jakby Znak był kolejną zabawą na miarę quidditcha, czymś, czego należy kibicować, o czym należy marzyć. Czemu dla mnie nie może to być takie proste jak dla nich, pomyślał niechętnie Regulus, na chwilę osłaniając oczy dłonią; wszystkim żyłoby się dużo prościej.

Tamci nie przejęli się jego złym humorem, może nawet go nie zauważyli; ostatecznie był ich ulubionym młodszym kolegą, kimś, w czyim towarzystwie warto świętować kolejne triumfy.

– Reggie? – Macnair zarzucił rękę na jego ramię, pociągnął go w stronę dormitorium siódmorocznych. – Idziesz z nami. To trzeba uczcić, Reggie!

– Snape… – Regulus obejrzał się bezradnie za ciebie, w stronę kanapy, na której wciąż tkwił samotnie sztywny szary cień.

– Och, do licha, zostawże chociaż raz tego obszarpanego nietoperza, zamiast ciągać go wszędzie ze sobą! – prychnął ze złością Macnair. – Mamy świętować, nie wystawiać się na cel jego języka. Kracze i kracze, to ostatnie, na co mam dzisiaj ochotę. Nie dąsaj się, Reggie, Yaxley zachomikował butelkę Ognistej, będzie w sam raz na nas czterech.

– Z Hogs? – Regulus uniósł brwi. – Przemyciliście?

– Jasne, że z Hogs, Reggie. – Macnair klepnął go po łopatce. – Najlepsza.

Regulus przytaknął bezgłośnie i przechylił głowę, posyłając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w stronę ubranej na czarno postaci w kącie. Snape krzywił wargi w nieco ironicznym grymasie, jakby już od samego początku wiedział, że będzie musiał zostać w pokoju wspólnym sam, bez jednego z nielicznych kolegów, który jeszcze potrafił znosić jego humory. Na ten widok Regulus poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim bunt. Przez chwilę miał dosyć nie tylko Snape'a, ale i Rosiera, Yaxleya i Macnaira, ich Ognistej Whisky i ich Znaków, a przede wszystkim ich cholernego świętowania. Zupełnie jakby było co świętować.

– Głowa mnie boli – mruknął niechętnie. – Chyba mam migrenę.

– No co ty, Reggie? – Macnair wyglądał na rozczarowanego. – Nie rób nam tego, chłopie! Bez ciebie to już nie będzie to samo.

– Możecie wypić za moje zdrowie – oznajmił Regulus kwaśno, o wiele kwaśniej, niż zamierzał, i poniewczasie ugryzł się w język. Ostatecznie nie chodziło mu o zrażenie do siebie połowy Slytherinu, a tylko o zachowanie jakiegoś względnego spokoju. Do tego ostatniego potrzebował okazać im przynajmniej minimum przyjaznych uczuć. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i spojrzał na Macnaira z powagą. – Przepraszam, Walden, głowa mi pęka, dlatego gadam bzdury. Chyba będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich, jeśli po prostu się położę.

Macnair wzruszył ramionami, ale nie protestował już więcej. Za to Evan Rosier, przyzwyczajony do traktowania młodszego kolegi jako ulubionej maskotki, wyciągnął rękę i zmierzwił włosy Regulusa.

– Myślałby kto, że nie chcesz świętować razem z nami mojego dnia – odezwał się na poły żartobliwie, na poły z przyganą. – Ale jak sobie chcesz, Reggie. Nie czekaj tylko na nas w pokoju wspólnym, jakbyś zmienił zdanie!

– Jasne. – Regulus wykrzywił wargi. – Bawcie się dobrze.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, zresztą wcale się jej nie spodziewał: najwyraźniej stracili już zainteresowanie jego osobą, skoro odmówił im wspólnej zabawy. Może zresztą tak było lepiej. Nie miał ochoty na żadne towarzystwo. Dlatego, powłócząc nogami, przeszedł przez pokój wspólny, ignorując uważne spojrzenie Snape'a, wsunął się do swojego dormitorium i rzucił się na łóżko, naciągając na siebie koc w zielono-srebrną kratę. 

Tej nocy nie spał niemal do świtu: wpatrywał się bezsennie w kotary koloru soczystej trawy, oddzielające jego łóżko od kolegów, i wciskał głowę pod poduszkę, zaciskał oczy, udając przed samym sobą, że roztapia się w ciemności. Chwilami było mu nieznośnie gorąco, tak gorąco, że skopywał z siebie koc; potem, szczękając zębami z zimna, znów naciągał go na siebie.

Zasnął dopiero nad ranem. Śniły mu się czarne węże, tańczące na wypłowiałej szacie Snape'a, i zielonkawe oczy Rosiera.

*

Dogonił ich dopiero na schodach. Szli na szczęście sami, jego brat i Lupin, bez asysty Pottera i Pettigrewa, co było nadspodziewanie rzadkie. Może dlatego uznał, że sprzyja mu szczęście: bez większych ceremonii wcisnął się między nich, zastępując im drogę.

– Czego? – Syriusz nie należał do najbardziej subtelnych rozmówców nawet wobec swoich przyjaciół. Wobec rodziny jego żołnierska lakoniczność potrafiła bić rekordy. Regulus skrzywił się lekko. Niczego, oczywiście, chciał odpowiedzieć, bo i co miałby rzec innego? „Cieszę się, że cię widzę, bracie”? Akurat. Żaden z nich by w to nie uwierzył. A Syriusz nigdy nie cenił sobie podobnej kurtuazji.

– Black. – Zabawnie było wyrzucać z siebie własne nazwisko jak obelgę. Zupełnie jakby próbował obrazić nie tyle jego, co wszystkie poprzednie pokolenia Blacków, stłoczone na ścianach salonu na Grimmauld Place portrety. Regulus mimo woli uznał, że sprawia mu to niejaką przyjemność. Zwłaszcza że nie miał ochoty zwracać się do niego po imieniu. – Może to do ciebie jeszcze nie dotarło, ale kuzynka Narcyza...

– Chrzanić kuzynkę Narcyzę. – Oczywiście, znów krótko i konkretnie. – Zmiataj z drogi, młody.

Odepchnął brata z drogi i ruszył przed siebie, przydeptując zwieszający się z ramienia czerwono-żółty szalik. Regulus odprowadził brata ironicznym spojrzeniem i przeniósł wzrok na tego, którego Syriusz pozostawił za sobą. Lupin stał jak zwykle na uboczu, w szacie narzuconej na połatany szary sweter i podniszczonych tenisówkach. Kiedy Regulus podszedł bliżej, wyczuł coś, co nigdy nie pasowało mu do tej właśnie osoby, coś kojarzącego się z krwią i mięsem rozszarpywanym potężnymi szczękami na drobne kawałeczki, coś, co jeżyło mu włosy na karku i budziło nieoczekiwany atak mdłości. Irracjonalne uczucie. Od dziecka reagował silnie na niektóre zapachy, a to był właśnie jeden z nich.

– Lupin.

Wyciągnął rękę, chwytając go za skraj szaty. Lupin szarpnął się lekko, a w jego oczach, wbitych w Regulusa, odmalowało się wyraźne zmieszanie.

– Spokojnie, Lupin. To nic osobistego. Nie tym razem.

– Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło między nami – mruknął Lupin, unikając jego spojrzenia. Spuścił głowę i pogrzebał czubkiem tenisówki w szparze między dwoma kamieniami. Nie patrzył towarzyszowi w oczy.

– Merlinie. – Regulus wzniósł wzrok do nieba. – Wybrałeś i nie ma o czym mówić. Niektórzy potrafią szybko podejmować decyzje, może to i lepiej. Tacy jak ja nie podejmują ich nigdy. – Uśmiechnął się z odrobiną przymusu. – Nie jestem moim bratem, żebym miał ci robić jakiekolwiek awantury, nie sądzę zresztą, że mam jeszcze do tego jakiekolwiek prawo. Nie o to mi chodziło.

– A o co? – Lupin wreszcie uniósł głowę. Przez chwilę obserwował twarz Regulusa, a potem odetchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Wydawał się już niemal spokojny.

– O niego – mruknął Regulus, wskazując szybkim ruchem brody plecy znikającego za rogiem Syriusza. – Ty go lepiej pilnuj.

– Dlaczego ja? – zaprotestował Remus. – Jest bliżej z Jamesem.

– Ale Potterowi tego nie powiem. – Regulus wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. – Trzy miesiace do końca roku szkolnego. A potem przed nami ślub kuzynki Narcyzy. Zaproszą go pewnie pro forma, ostatecznie wyklęty czy nie, będą chcieli zachować się lepiej od niego. Pewnie okażą mu odrobinę jaśniepańskiej wielkoduszności. Głównie dlatego, że dobrze wiedzą, jak bardzo go to rozdrażni. A rozdrażni na pewno. – Zniżył głos. – I Merlin jeden wie, czy wypnie się na nas po raz kolejny, czy przyjdzie zrobić aferę. Powiedz mu, Lupin, żeby zachował się w miarę przyzwoicie. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie ze względu na mnie, na ojca. Ostro odchorował jego odejście.

Lupin skinął głową. Wystarczająco słyszał od Syriusza o słabym zdrowiu Oriona Blacka, żeby zrozumieć wątpliwości Regulusa. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego z namysłem, aż wreszcie wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za nadgarstek.

– Reg…

– Merlinie, Lupin, nie teraz. – Regulus oparł się plecami o ścianę, zamknął oczy. – To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment. A już zwłaszcza nie na jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia. Daj mi spokój, błagam.

Ale Lupin zgiął się w jego stronę, oparł dłonie o ścianę, osaczając Regulusa w klatce własnego ciała. Pochylił się w stronę jego ucha.

– To prawda, że mają Znaki? – szepnął. – Wszyscy w Hogwarcie mówią tylko o tym.

– Rosier. – Regulus niechętnie otworzył oczy, spojrzał na Lupina z czymś na kształt urazy. – A następni będą Macnair i Yaxley, mógłbym się założyć.

Lupin otworzył usta i po chwili znowu je zamknął, nie wydając z siebie głosu.

– To nie jest niezgodne z prawem, Lupin – ostrzegł go Regulus. – Odkąd ostatnio sprawdzałem, Ministerstwo całkiem go popiera. Riddle'a, znaczy. Jeśli w Hogwarcie nie pojawiły się jeszcze plakaty o rekrutacji, to tylko przez prywatną krucjatę Dumbledore'a, wiesz o tym dobrze. – Wydął wargi. – Jakby był w stanie wcisnąć swój ogląd świata wszystkim uczniom. To by było za proste, Lupin, uwierz mi. Jeden człowiek, jedna partia… nie kupuję tego. Kogokolwiek miałbym zamiar popierać. Dyrektor jest bardziej apodyktyczny niż moja matka, a to naprawdę coś znaczy.

– Póki co jeszcze niczego nie zabronił – zauważył Lupin powoli. – Nawet jeśli nie popiera Riddle'a. To Snape zaraził cię czarnowidztwem czy jak?

Wyciągnął rękę, próbując po raz kolejny złapać dłoń Regulusa, ale ten zręcznie wywinął się poza jego zasięg i prychnął cicho.

– Póki co – powtórzył szyderczo. – Widzisz, Lupin, to właśnie wada takich placówek, gdzie dyrektor ma ostatnie słowo. I wszyscy tańczą tak, jak on zagra. – Wydął wargi. – Jeśli zamierzasz mnie podkablować, to obawiam się, że i tak nigdy nie kryłem tego, co sądzę o dyrektorze i jego stowarzyszeniach.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył prosto przed siebie, ignorując towarzysza. Lupin dogonił go po kilku krokach, złapał za ramię z taką siłą, że zabolało. Skąd w nim tyle siły, pomyślał Regulus, mierząc nieufnym spojrzeniem szczupłą, niemal wątłą sylwetkę. Będę miał siniaki. Ta myśl wzbudziła w nim niesmak: wyciągnął rękę i przykrył dłoń Lupina, próbując odgiąć jego palce, ale ten trzymał go mocno, niemal napastliwie.

– Lupin – odezwał się zimno. – Lupin, zapominasz się. Puść mnie. Już.

Zapach krwi przybrał na sile. Regulus nie rozumiał, skąd ten metaliczny smak, który nagle poczuł na języku, ale to nie miało znaczenia: spokojnie wytrzymał wbity w siebie pałający wzrok tamtego. Wydało mu się, że przez ciepłe brązowe tęczówki przemknął jakiś złowróżbny, żółty błysk. A potem Lupin rozprostował palce i cofnął rękę.

– Nikogo nie kabluję – powiedział cicho, z nutą groźby w głosie. – Nawet się nie waż sugerować niczego podobnego, jasne, młody?

Przez chwilę Regulus miał wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą Syriusza, i zamrugał: podobieństwo było uderzające. Ale potem Lupin stracił tę dziwną aurę drapieżnika, która tak bardzo do niego nie pasowała, zmalał, poszarzał i znów był nieco obszarpanym uczniem siódmego roku, który garbił się, zacinał i nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Takim, jakiego Regulus znał na co dzień, może aż za dobrze.

– To ja kabluję, Lupin – powiedział cicho. – Właśnie podkablowałem ci trzech potencjalnych stronników Riddle'a. Dobrze wiesz, że nie powinienem ci mówić tego wszystkiego. – Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. – I że kiedy tylko wrócę do siebie, będę tego żałował.

– Więc dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał Lupin spokojnie. Regulus zmrużył oczy. Przez chwilę przyglądał się towarzyszowi z gorzką drwiną.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć – prychnął. W jego głosie, poza odrobiną ironii, dało się wyczuć wahanie. To prawda, sam chciałby wiedzieć, czemu jeszcze w ogóle rozmawia z tym cholernym Gryfonem, najbliższym przyjacielem jego brata, zamiast po prostu zostawić go tu i pójść w swoją stronę. Już to, że w ogóle stali tu obok siebie, wydawało się absurdalne: cokolwiek łączyło ich jakiś czas temu, tak naprawdę skończyło się, zanim zdążyło się zacząć. Ot, idiotyczna historia. Regulus miał zbyt wielką świadomość, że po raz kolejny stał się zastępstwem dla własnego brata. A jednak Lupin wciąż był jedną z nielicznych osób, którym pozwalał zobaczyć się bez maski układnego paniczyka, zmęczonym, wątpiącym i wkurzonym jak cholera. Może jemu jedynemu poza Snape'em. Ale Snape'a i tak mało kto traktował inaczej niż jak zło konieczne, nie wyłączając członków jego własnego domu.

– Wiesz, że robią prowokacje? – odezwał się Lupin z namysłem. – Ludzie Riddle'a. To coś więcej niż tylko stronnictwo. Właduj się w to, a niedługo będziesz biegał po zimnie, wybijał ludziom szyby i pisał „szlama” różdżką po płotach. I uciekał w podskokach przed aurorami, którzy będą ganiać cię za wandalizm. To do ciebie nie pasuje, Reg.

– Po co mi o tym mówisz? – parsknął Regulus. – Jeszcze do niego nie dołączyłem.

– Jeszcze? – Lupin uniósł brwi, utkwił w nim czujne spojrzenie, jakby próbował samą siłą sugestii wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedź. Regulus westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

– Och, do licha, Lupin, wyobraź sobie, że uzbierałem sobie cały album wycinków o ludziach Riddle'a. Naprawdę mam świadomość, co robią. Nie tylko ja, mój ojciec też wie. Chyba tylko moja matka żyje w błogiej nieświadomości, uromantyczniając ich sobie jak jakichś bohaterów idiotycznych romansów. Chcesz, pokażę ci te wszystkie artykuły, które sobie wyciąłem, niektóre są całkiem wymowne.

– Tak się w nich rozczytujesz? I może jeszcze wykleisz sobie nimi pokój? – rzucił Lupin z odrobiną irytacji. – Dlaczego cię tak interesują? Myślisz o tym na poważnie?

Regulus zmrużył oczy.

– Zawsze warto wiedzieć, co się dzieje, Lupin. Po obu stronach.

– Jak sobie chcesz. – Lupin najwyraźniej opanował już gniew, a może po prostu nie dał mu się ponieść po raz kolejny, bo odetchnął głęboko i machinalnie rozpiął górny guzik koszuli. Bezwiednie potarł szyję, na grdyce została mu czerwona plama, odcinająca się od jasnej, niemal chorobliwie bladej skóry. – Nie wpakuj się tylko w coś głupiego.

– Pilnuj mojego brata, jak cię o to prosiłem, a nie mnie. – Regulus wykrzywił się ironicznie. – To on odziedziczył rodową lekkomyślność. Na tyle chyba mnie znasz.

– Niestety – potwierdził Lupin z westchnieniem i przygarbił się lekko, a jego czoło przecięła głęboka zmarszczka. Przez chwilę wyglądał na wiele starszego niż osiemnaście lat. – Blackowie, przekleństwo mojego życia.

– Nie dramatyzuj, Lupin – prychnął Regulus. – Powiedziałbym, że pchałeś się w to przekleństwo jak ćma do świecy, z największym zapałem, z jakim tylko się dało. I co, tak strasznie tego żałujesz?

Lupin wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się blado.

– Ostatecznie jestem Gryfonem – zauważył niemal pogodnie. – Nie wydaje ci się, że tak właśnie być powinno?

*

Oczywiście, Lupin był Gryfonem, jak sam powiedział, ale mimo wszystko potrafił docenić słowa rozsądku, nawet jeśli pochodziły od Ślizgona. Zwłaszcza od tego konkretnego. Znał Regulusa Blacka może lepiej niż ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie, nie wyłączając jego własnego brata, i mimowolnie nauczył się polegać na jego ocenie sytuacji, przynajmniej w niektórych sprawach. A kwestie związane z Syriuszem zdecydowanie do takich należały.

Kiedy wszedł do dormitorium, obiekt jego rozważań nonszalancko półleżał na łóżku, ubrany w sprane dżinsy i mugolską koszulkę z Judas Priest. Musiał świeżo wyjść spod prysznica, bo czarne włosy, zwinięte w mokre strąki, opadały mu w nieładzie na ramiona. Nawet nie próbował udawać, że czyta podręcznik do transmutacji, leżący tuż obok jego poduszki. Zamiast tego nucił pod nosem jakąś chaotyczną, rwaną melodię i bębnił bosą stopą o podłogę do jakiegoś sobie tylko znanego rytmu piosenki, której Lupin wolał w ogóle nie słuchać. Gusta muzyczne starszego z braci Black były znane w całym Hogwarcie, podobnie zresztą jak jego skłonność do motocykli, czarnej skóry i gitar. Typowy produkt współczesnych czasów, mawiał Jim z uśmiechem, a Syriusz nie przejmował się za bardzo dobroduszną kpiną zawartą w jego słowach, raczej przeciwnie, w jakiś sensie odczuwał z tego powodu dumę. Nigdy nie liczył się za bardzo z opinią otoczenia. Może to tak bardzo przyciągało do niego innych.

Bo przyciągało zawsze, pomyślał Lupin z odrobiną rezygnacji, wpatrując się w rozciągniętą na łóżku sylwetkę. Syriusz należał do tych nielicznych osób, którym po jakimś czasie wybaczało się wszystko. Zdradę przyjaźni, wystawienie na ryzyko, zamach na życie. Na tym polegał jego cholerny urok. Niestety.

– Łapa. – Lupin opadł na materac tuż obok przyjaciela, ściągnął przez głowę wysłużony sweter i cisnął go w kierunku własnego łóżka. Nie trafił, sweter spadł na dywanik, ale ani Lupin, ani Syriusz nie czuli potrzeby, żeby wstawać i go podnosić. Napięcie między nimi, choć niewypowiedziane, rosło z każdą chwilą. – Pytałeś mnie wczoraj o Znaki, Łapa.

– To ty rozmawiasz ze Ślizgonami, nie ja. – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, starając się zachować obojętność, ale nie był w stanie całkowicie stłumić ciekawości. – No i jak, dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

Lupin przytaknął, zaplatając nerwowo szczupłe palce wokół czerwono–złotego krawatu, i powtórzył mu opowieść Regulusa, dzieląc się z przyjacielem nowo nabytą wiedzą. Syriusz słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając wprawdzie – co było stosunkowo rzadkie – ale pochmurniejąc z minuty na minutę.

– Więc mają Znaki – powiedział ponuro do Lupina, bębniąc palcami po stole. Z sufitu sfrunęła mucha, zabzyczała, uderzając o jego ciemne włosy; strząsnął ją niecierpliwym ruchem ręki. – Mają albo będą je mieli, na jedno wychodzi. Coraz więcej. Niech zgadnę, czemu Riddle'a popierają akurat cholerni Ślizgoni.

– Nie sądzę, że wszyscy – sprostował Lupin, zdecydowany odgrywać rolę adwokata diabła. – I zresztą Ślimak wcale ich do tego nie zachęca, jeśli wierzyć temu, co poszeptują w korytarzach. Zdaje się, że sam Ślimak, chociaż uczył Riddle'a, zachowuje daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Nawet jeśli podobno był jednym z jego ulubieńców. Ciekawe, nie sądzisz?

– Bo? – rzucił Syriusz. Lupin rozłożył ręce.

– Bo jeśli nawet opiekun Slytherinu unika kogoś, komu pomagał się wybić, to dużo mówi o Riddle'u. Wiesz, że Ślimak nie zrywa kontaktów ot tak, nie z jego pragmatyzmem. Gdyby Riddle naprawdę zamierzał kandydować na Ministra Magii, jak mówią niektórzy, przykleiłby się do niego rękami i nogami. Tymczasem wcale mu nie jest do tego tak spieszno i choćby to naprawdę mnie niepokoi.

– No dobrze – zgodził się Syriusz ponuro. – Ślimak to sensowny argument. On faktycznie ma nosa do ludzi, masz rację.

– Ponoć jego ulubieńcy wcale nie są tak skłonni, żeby pchać się w szeregi Riddle'a – ciągnął Lupin. – Diabli wiedzą, czy dlatego, że nie chcą mu się narazić, czy sami czują pismo nosem. Myślę, że raczej to drugie. Tak jakby czuli, że przy Riddle'u nie mają najmniejszych szans na spokojne ministerialne posadki czy choćby rozwój kariery.

– Nie każdy chce się angażować w politykę – mruknął cicho Syriusz. Lupin pokręcił głową.

– Nie do końca masz rację, Łapa – zauważył z naciskiem. – Ja ująłbym to inaczej: nie każdy chce się angażować w przedsięwzięcie, na czele którego stoi fanatyk. Do tego podobno z zapędami dyktatorskimi. Tym bardziej dziwi mnie, że dołączają do niego akurat Ślizgoni: oni nie lubią czuć bata nad swoją głową, wiesz. Zbyt cenią sobie niezależność.

– Są lojalni wobec swoich – zauważył Lupin półgłosem. – A Riddle był jednym z nich, wiesz. Może traktują to jako sprawę honoru.

– Ślizgoni i honor! – zadrwił gorzko Syriusz. – A gdzie tam, Luniak. Nie mierz innych ludzi własną miarą. Może chodzi im o postulat czystokrwistości, choć jeśli chodzi o mnie, to powiedziałbym raczej, że podobają im się te jego dekoracje. Czaszki i węże, rozumiesz. Jak w moim pieprzonym domu.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Lupin nie wydawał się przekonany, ale nie miał ochoty na dyskusje. Zamiast tego wbił wzrok w muchę, która sunęła po materacu coraz bliżej ręki Syriusza.

– No, przestań się już dąsać – odezwał się Syriusz pojednawczo. – Fakty są takie, że zaczęli dołączać, i możemy tylko stać i patrzeć, co się z tego wykluje. Powiedz mi tylko jedno, Luniak: młody też?

– Nie sądzę – odparł Lupin ostrożnie. – Wydaje mi się zresztą, że twój ojciec też nie.

– O, no tak, to do niego pasuje. – Syriusz wydął wargi. – Pewnie zrzucą to na młodego. Ktoś musi bronić honoru rodziny i takie tam. Ma przerąbane, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. W sumie to miał przerąbane już od dawna, ale teraz jeszcze się w tym pogrąża.

– Powiedz mu, żeby też uciekł – zaproponował Lupin z odrobiną nadziei. Wciąż nie tracił wiary, że jakimś cudem uda mu się pogodzić obu braci, nawet jeśli każdemu poza nim wydawało się to kompletnie niemożliwe.

Syriusz parsknął głośno, uderzył pięścią w materac, rozgniatając muchę na czarny placek.

– Zanim się zdecyduje, obaj przekroczymy setkę. – Z niesmakiem wytarł dłoń w skraj szaty. – Nie mam z nim o czym rozmawiać. On nic nie zrobi, Luniak, ja to wiem i on też to wie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak bardzo trzeba byłoby go kopnąć w tyłek, żeby go skłonić do działania.

– To może do Riddle'a też nie dołączy? – rzucił Lupin niepewnie. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

– Dołączy. I wmiesza się w to całe bagno już do reszty – parsknął i zgrzytnął zębami. – Jeśli ma podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, będzie myślał nad nią całe wieki, żeby ostatecznie wybrać ten najgorszy z możliwych wariantów. Do diabła, Luniak, to mój brat, żyłem z nim wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, jak się zachowa. A więc przepowiadam ci, że dołączy do Riddle'a, prędzej czy później, i nie potrzebuję do tego fusów od herbaty ani żadnych podobnych bzdetów. No i dorobi się swojej czaszki na ręku. Wątpliwa dekoracja.

– Wiesz, że to nie jest niezgodne z prawem, Łapa – rzucił Remus, zorientował się nagle, że powtarza argument Regulusa i ze złością ugryzł się w język. – Cholera. Nie widzę twojego brata jako zwolennika Riddle'a, wiesz? Po prostu nie widzę, to nie w jego stylu.

– Oczywiście znasz go najlepiej z nas wszystkich. – W głosie Syriusza pobrzmiewała kiepsko tłumiona agresja. – Lepiej nawet ode mnie.

– Tego nie powiedziałem, Łapa. – Lupin bardzo starał się zabrzmieć uspokajająco: ostatecznie temperament Blacków był w Hogwarcie niemal przysłowiowy. Ale Syriusz i tak poderwał się z łóżka, ze złością klasnął bosymi stopami o podłogę i stanął na równe nogi, górując nad skulonym na materacu Lupinem jak złowrogi cień.

– Ale dokładnie to pomyślałeś. – Gniewnym ruchem odrzucił wilgotne włosy na ramiona. – Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. Jeszcze trzy miesiące i stąd idziemy. Nie sądzę, żebym po tym czasie utrzymywał z nim kontakty towarzyskie. Bo i po co miałbym?

– Bo to twój brat, Łapa. – Głos Lupina był pełen zmęczenia. – Nie Jim, ale on. Nieważne, co będziesz próbował sobie wmówić, krew jest gęstsza niż woda.

Syriusz nawet nie próbował ukrywać zgryźliwego uśmiechu. Może i krew rzeczywiście bywała czasem gęstsza niż woda, może w głębi ducha dalej czuł jakąś słabość do młodszego brata, ale Lupin, wychuchany jedynak, dziecko dwojga nadopiekuńczych rodziców, nie mógł wiedzieć zbyt wiele na ten temat. 

– Nie sądzę, żeby mu na tym zależało – parsknął. – Po co mu brat Gryfon, który na każdym kroku hańbi jego czystokrwiste wychowanie? Nie gadaj bzdur, Luniak, utopiłby mnie w łyżce wody, gdyby tylko miał taką okazję. Mówią o mnie, że umarłem, wiesz? – Zaśmiał się szorstko, szczekliwie, zupełnie jak pies. – Tak bardzo nie na rękę jest im moje istnienie.

Lupin przyjrzał się koledze uważnie.

– On mówi, że to ty z niego zrezygnowałeś – rzucił. – Nie on z ciebie.

– Och? – Syriusz uniósł brwi. Lupin poczuł się zaalarmowany, na twarzy kolegi wyraźnie czytał oznaki rosnącego gniewu, ale coś – może uczciwość, a może przekora – nie pozwoliło mu urwać tego tematu.

– Mówi też – dodał cicho – że to ty wybrałeś sobie nowego, lepszego brata. On sam był raczej zadowolony z takiego, jakiego posiadał. I wcale nie czuł potrzeby wymieniania cię na kogoś innego.

Syriusz poczerwieniał gwałtownie.

– Tak powiedział? – odezwał się zniżonym głosem. Lupin z powagą skinął głową.

– Przecież bym cię nie okłamywał. – Spojrzał uważnie na Syriusza. – Rozmawialiście ze sobą chociaż raz tak porządnie, odkąd wyprowadziłeś się z domu?

– Sam wiesz najlepiej, że nie – parsknął Syriusz. – To ty się z nim trzymasz, prawda?

Lupin westchnął cicho.

– A ty dalej nie potrafisz tego przeboleć – zauważył. – Porozmawiaj z nim, Łapa. To nie jest zły chłopak. I mów sobie, co chcesz, ale cholernie za tobą tęskni.

Syriusz zmienił się na twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał; spuścił wzrok, przyglądając się wytartemu materiałowi swoich dżinsów z taką uwagą, jakby zamierzał policzyć w nich każdą wyciągniętą nitkę. Wreszcie potrząsnął głową.

– Pomyślę o tym kiedy indziej – zadecydował, siadając po turecku na materacu i przeczesując palcami potargane czarne włosy. – I ani słowa więcej! – zawołał ostrzegawczo, widząc, że Lupin znowu otwiera usta. – Nie mam ochoty, żebyś dalej robił za moje sumienie, a na pewno nie dzisiaj. Powiedziałeś swoje i wystarczy, rozumiemy się?

– Jak sobie życzysz. – Lupin westchnął i podniósł się z łóżka Syriusza. Sięgnął po sweter, wciąż leżący na dywaniku, i zarzucił go sobie na ramiona. – Ale jeśli tylko będziesz chciał porozmawiać o swoim bracie…

– To pójdę od razu do niego, nie potrzebuję pośredników. – Syriusz skrzywił się gniewnie. – Jeszcze jestem w stanie wydusić z siebie kilka słów w obecności młodego, wiesz. Nie odejmuje mi mowy, kiedy tylko na niego spojrzę.

– Ostatnio kazałeś mu zmiatać z drogi – zauważył bezlitośnie Lupin. – To nie była bardzo rozbudowana konwersacja, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.

Syriusz prychnął i posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

– Wiesz co, Luniak – odezwał się z westchnieniem. – Po prostu się zamknij, dobrze?

*

Hogsmeade wczesną wiosną nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco, pogrążone w błocie i strugach deszczu, ale Regulus tym bardziej był w stanie docenić nieprzyjemną aurę: nie miał akurat szczególnej ochoty na towarzystwo. Spora część Hogwartu w ogóle nie zdecydowała się na wyruszenie na spacer, kryła się przed kiepską pogodą w swoich dormitoriach. To gwarantowało przynajmniej częściową prywatność. Regulus cieszył się nią, błądząc po ciasnych uliczkach Hogsmeade, nawet mimo tego, że w którymś momencie spacer zakłóciła mu nagła ulewa i w mgnieniu oka, mimo peleryny z kapturem, przemókł do suchej nitki. Nie zdążył nawet schronić się pod żadnym dachem.

Deszcz, choć gwałtowny, nie trwał na szczęście zbyt długo. Regulus zatrzymał się niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty, w miejscu opuszczonym jeszcze bardziej niż reszta Hogsmeade, i z westchnieniem ulgi ściągnął kaptur z wilgotnych czarnych włosów. Przeczesał je palcami i zapatrzył się w niebo, nie tyle próbując określić, czy powinien przygotować się na kolejny deszcz, co raczej nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym. Z tej zadumy wyrwało go dopiero ciche pochrząkiwanie tuż obok jego ramienia.

– No proszę, cóż ja widzę. Czyżbyś próbował uciec przed wszystkimi i pogrążyć się w słodkiej samotności, Black? – Głos Snape'a jak zwykle ociekał ironią, ale Regulus nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi: ot, Snape był Snape'em i Snape'em pozostanie. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli już ktoś koniecznie musiał mu przeszkodzić, w tym momencie witał jego zaprawione sarkazmem koleżeństwo z o wiele większą ulgą, niż obecność kogokolwiek innego. On akurat wiedział o nim wystarczająco wiele, żeby nie było potrzeby nadmiernego udawania – co zresztą samo w sobie było pewną ulgą. Zwłaszcza po tym, co działo się ostatnio w pokoju wspólnym: wszyscy mówili tylko o Znakach. Regulusa ten temat zaczął męczyć przynajmniej tydzień wcześniej.

– Słodka samotność to za dużo powiedziane, Snape – prychnął, wpadając w swój zwyczajowy żartobliwy ton, zarezerwowany tylko dla tego jednego kolegi. – Chciałem po prostu usiąść u Madame Rosmerty i napić się kremowego. Ale bez tego ciągnącego się za mną ogona zwolenników Riddle'a.

– Cóż, ogon masz i tak. – Snape roześmiał się zgryźliwym, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem, a Regulus po raz kolejny zadał sobie w duchu pytanie, czy jego towarzysz umie okazywać dobry humor w jakikolwiek inny sposób. – Jak widzisz, już się do ciebie doczepiłem.

Regulus z rozbawieniem uniósł brwi.

– Wyobraź sobie, że wyjątkowo nawet mi nie przeszkadzasz – parsknął.

– Merlinie, Black, czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? – Snape najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił. – Ale skoro tak, świetnie. Kremowe to wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł na tę pogodę.

Regulus skinął głową, unosząc wzrok ku niebu. Wiosna w tym roku naprawdę ich nie rozpieszczała: był w stanie na palcach jednej ręki policzyć wszystkie pogodne, bezdeszczowe dni. Teraz, choć deszcz na chwilę ustąpił, chmury skutecznie zasłaniały blade, mizerne słońce, a w powietrzu wciąż czuć było wilgoć. Poza tym jego peleryna wciąż była przemoczona, a Regulus odziedziczył po ojcu słabe zdrowie, czego był boleśnie świadom, i wolał teraz pójść się rozgrzać, niż za kilka dni musieć narażać się na bliskie spotkanie z eliksirem pieprzowym.

– Nawet nie wiem, po co w ogóle wychodziłem dziś z Hogwartu – westchnął. – Leje i leje.

– Może to twój wewnętrzny masochizm – prychnął Snape. – Ale nie przejmuj się, ostatecznie nie jesteś jedyny. Ja wyszedłem głównie po to, żeby nie patrzeć na gębę Rosiera. Choć mam wrażenie, że jednak też się ruszył. Cóż, zawsze twierdziłem, że mam w życiu pecha.

Regulus roześmiał się cicho.

– Prawie mi ciebie żal. To co, „Trzy Miotły”? – zaproponował. Snape ochoczo skinął głową.

– Czemu nie – zgodził się z towarzyszem. – Ale ty fundujesz, Black.

Regulus zaśmiał się cicho. Ruszyli powoli przed siebie, brodząc po kostki w błocie: rozmoczona deszczem ziemia kleiła się im do butów, pod podeszwami chlupotala woda. Deszcz znowu zaczął padać, coraz silniej i silniej, i obaj jak na komendę postawili kołnierze płaszczy: padało zbyt mocno, żeby osłonić się przed ulewą pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem. Nawet czarodzieje nie zawsze mieli przewagę w starciu z siłami przyrody. 

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed wejściem do „Trzech Mioteł”. Regulus wyciągnął rękę, żeby popchnąć drzwi i wsunąć się do środka, ale coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę: zatrzymał się jak wryty, wpatrując się z odrobiną zgrozy w ceglaną ścianę baru.

– Co się stało, Black? – Snape posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Regulus pokręcił głową i odsunął się lekko, umożliwiając koledze zerknięcie na to, co kazało mu się zatrzymać.

– Popatrz tylko na to. – Wskazał mu napis, wykonany z całą pewnością przez kogoś, kto musiał być dobry z uroków, bo litery migotały w półmroku niewielkimi światełkami. Evan Rosier jest najlepszy z uroków na całym roku, pomyślał. – „Czysta krew zwycięży”. No cóż.

– Całkiem nieźle zahibernowane pojedyncze Lumosy – mruknął z namysłem Snape, pocierając palcem grzbiet nosa. – Zaklęcie powyżej średniej Hogwartu, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Rosier?

Regulus wzruszył ramionami.

– Dziecinada, tak czy inaczej. Żeby bazgrać po murach, nie trzeba koniecznie zostawać zwolennikiem Riddle'a czy robić sobie tatuaż.

– Może. – Snape nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Podszedł do ściany, wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i ostrożnie zbadał poszczególne litery zaklęcia. – Cholernie dobra robota, Black. Niedługo dostanie pewnie jakieś dużo bardziej odpowiedzialne zadanie.

– Jak na przykład? – rzucił Regulus. Snape stropił się odrobinę.

– Bo ja wiem, czym zajmują się stronnicy Riddle'a? Może zacznie mu werbować kolejnych. Wiesz, jakieś przemowy, odezwy. Robienie ulotek. Coś podobnego.

– Nadal nie czuję się przekonany – oznajmił Regulus z kwaśną miną. – Ja bym nie poszedł.

Snape odsunął się od ściany, wsunął różdżkę za pas.

– Nie? – odezwał się tonem nieco innym niż zazwyczaj, takim, który u każdego innego poza Snape'em kojarzyłby się Regulusowi z rozmarzeniem. – Bo wiesz, Black… ja bym poszedł. Gdyby tylko mnie chcieli.

– Też nie masz za czym tęsknić – rzucił Regulus z odrobiną irytacji. – Po co ci to, Snape? Z tego wynikną tylko same problemy. Żeby ładować się w jakiekolwiek organizacje, trzeba mieć nie po kolei w głowie albo za dużo wolnego czasu. A ty nie kojarzysz mi się ani z jednym, ani z drugim. Jesteś na to wszystko zbyt inteligentny.

– Wiesz, Black… – zaczął Snape z namysłem, ale nie dane mu było skończyć. Przerwały mu czyjeś kroki, odbijające się cichym echem od ścian okolicznych budynków. Obaj, i Regulus, i Snape, jak na komendę odwrócili głowy w tamtą stronę, żeby ujrzeć ciemne, rozwichrzone włosy i niedbale przerzucony przez szyję szalik Evana Rosiera. 

– Dzień dobry, Reggie. – Nowo przybyły, jak miał to w zwyczaju, zwrócił się wyłącznie do Regulusa, całkowicie ignorując drugiego kolegę. – Spacerek po Hogs?

Snape zjeżył się odrobinę – nie darzył Rosiera szczególną sympatią, zresztą z wzajemnością – ale Regulus zauważył napięcie między tą dwójką i przezornie postąpił kilka kroków w przód, stając między nimi. Leniwie strzepnął z kaptura peleryny krople deszczu.

– Twoje? – Nieznacznym ruchem ręki wskazał Rosierowi ścianę. Zanim jeszcze doczekał się odpowiedzi, na twarzy kolegi dojrzał uśmieszek triumfu, niepozostawiający najmniejszych wątpliwości co do autorstwa świetlistych liter.

– Moje, a owszem. – Rosier wyszczerzył zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. – Cholernie niezła robota, jeśli mogę się nieskromnie pochwalić.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? Tyle Lumosów jednocześnie? – wtrącił się Snape. Ton jego głosu nie był nadmiernie poufały, nie, raczej pełen naukowej ciekawości, ale Rosier łypnął na niego z niechęcią, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

– To mój własny patent, Snape, i raczej nie mam ochoty nikomu go zdradzać.

– Twój własny? – Snape nie zamierzał ustępować. – Znaczy, sam je wymyśliłeś? Czy nauczył cię go ktoś z kręgu Riddle'a?

Regulus uniósł rękę i położył ją na ramieniu mówiącego. Gest, pozornie przyjacielski, miał w sobie niemal oczywiste ostrzeżenie, które jednak zostało zignorowane: Snape posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie i z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę Rosiera. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w napięciu, które dla Regulusa było niemal nie do zniesienia: czuł, że gdyby na miejscu któregokolwiek z tych dwóch był ktoś o temperamencie jego brata, już dawno doszłoby do rękoczynów.

– Nie czuję najmniejszej potrzeby, żeby spowiadać się z moich zaklęć – odpowiedział wreszcie Rosier i wzruszył ramionami. – A zresztą odpieprz się ode mnie, Snape. Mam wreszcie wolny weekend i zamierzam go wykorzystać najlepiej, jak się da. I na pewno bez niechcianego towarzystwa.

– Evan, proszę – wtrącił Regulus pojednawczo. – To nie jest pogoda, żeby się spierać. Wejdźmy może do „Trzech Mioteł”, siądźmy sobie przy kominku i tam będziecie się mogli kłócić, ile wlezie. Ale, błagam, nie tutaj, bo będziecie mnie mieli na sumieniu. Czuję, jak stopy rozpływają mi się w błocie.

Rosier klepnął kolegę po ramieniu i skinął głową.

– Racja, Reggie. Ja też nie mam ochoty tak tu stać, zwłaszcza że cały czas leje mi za kołnierz. Dalej jesteś mi winien wspólne wypicie Ognistej za poprzedni tydzień, nie myśl, że będziesz się wykręcać bez końca! – Roześmiał się odrobinę zbyt szorstko, żeby zabrzmiało to przyjaźnie, jakimś nieprzyjemnym, wilczym śmiechem. – Chodź, ja stawiam.

– Ale… – Regulus nie miał szczególnej ochoty na alkohol, a już zwłaszcza nie w towarzystwie wyraźnie poirytowanego Rosiera, który – jak wiedział z krążących o nim opowieści – po alkoholu bywał jeszcze bardziej nieobliczalny niż na trzeźwo. Posłał błagalne spojrzenie w stronę Snape'a, a ten najwyraźniej zrozumiał zawartą w nim prośbę – i niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

– Jesteśmy trochę zajęci, Rosier – odezwał się sucho. – Niekoniecznie podziwianiem twoich bazgrołów na murach. I żaden z nas nie ma ochoty na twoją Ognistą, wybacz.

– Nie pytałem, czy ty masz ochotę – warknął Rosier, zirytowany. – Przykro mi, Snape, to ma być męska rozmowa, jeden na jeden. A ty nie jesteś nam do niczego potrzebny. Spływaj stąd, kolego.

Regulus rzucił Snape'owi przepraszające spojrzenie, ale z Rosierem nie dało się dyskutować: w kręgu starszych Ślizgonów jego słowo było prawem. O, to był ktoś, kto mógł się przydać Riddle'owi, ktoś obdarzony naturalnym autorytetem urodzonego przywódcy. Nawet jeśli, podpowiedziała mu ta trzeźwo myśląca część jego umysłu, potrafił zachowywać się z takim samym tępym uporem jak jego własny brat.

– Chodźmy – zdecydował wreszcie, choć tak naprawdę czuł, że wcale nie ma wyboru.

*

W „Trzech Miotłach”, na szczęście, kominek grzał, aż miło. Regulus z westchnieniem ulgi osunął się na pierwsze lepsze krzesło: dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo przemókł. Z ulgą sięgnął do guzików peleryny, rozpiął je powoli, metodycznie, wzdragając się za każdym razem, kiedy musiał dotknąć mokrego, nasiąkniętego deszczem materiału.

– Dobry wybór, Reggie. Stolik przy kominku, to będzie w sam raz na tę pogodę. Paskudną mamy wiosnę, gorszą niż niejedna jesień. – Rosier skrzywił się z niechęcią i odłożył różdżkę na stół. – Czego się napijesz?

– Niech będzie kremowe – mruknął Regulus, ściągając z siebie mokrą pelerynę. Zawiesił ją na oparciu krzesła i z niechęcią przeciągnął dłonią po równie wilgotnej szacie. – Z imbirem, bo jak się nie rozgrzeję, bez eliksiru pieprzowego się nie obejdzie.

– Kremowe z imbirem? Nie żartuj, Reggie. – Rosier przyjrzał mu się z troską. – Przemarzłeś na kość. Zamówię ci Ognistą i nie, nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa sprzeciwu.

Rzucił okiem na kolegę i podszedł do baru. Po chwili wrócił z butelką i dwiema szklankami z grubo rżniętego kryształu. Z rozmachem postawił wszystko na stole i, wzdychając z ulgą, umościł się wygodnie na krześle: miękki, wytarty plusz niemal zachęcał do przybrania swobodnej pozycji.

– Nie bądź taki sztywny, Reggie. – Przyjrzał się mu z troską. – Merlinie, naprawdę tak ci zimno? Jeśli wolisz, pójdę do baru po jakiś koc.

– Nie, w porządku. – Regulus przymknął oczy i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. – Tak jest dobrze. Nie musisz się przejmować.

– Przestanę się przejmować, jak wypijesz chociaż kilka łyków. – Rosier wcisnął mu do ręki szklankę, wlał do niej odrobinę Ognistej. – No, śmiało! To cię rozgrzeje.

Regulus westchnął cicho i wyciągnął rękę, zacisnął ją na szklance. Tak naprawdę nie pił zbyt często, może w buncie przeciwko Syriuszowi, który – jak wiedział cały Hogwart poza kadrą nauczycielską – na ogół nie stronił od alkoholu. Ale tym razem było mu tak zimno i czuł się na tyle źle, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko się rozgrzać. Dlatego, starając się uniknąć badawczego spojrzenia Rosiera, uniósł szklankę do ust i pociągnął spory łyk. Potem drugi. Aż wreszcie, kiedy poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego żyłach, nie zaprotestował, kiedy kolega chlusnął mu szczodrze do szklanki kolejną porcję alkoholu.

– Pij, Reggie. Nie żałuj sobie.

Regulus zachichotał cicho i duszkiem opróżnił szklankę. Rosier mówił coś do niego, dolewając więcej Ognistej, ale tak naprawdę nie był w stanie skupić się na jego słowach. Zawsze miał słabą odporność na alkohol, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, i wystarczyło zaledwie kilka łyków, żeby zaczęło mu szumieć w głowie. Z jednej strony uczucie nie było nieprzyjemne: słowa kolegi dobiegały do niego jak zza zasłony i nie czuł potrzeby, żeby zastanawiać się nad ich treścią. Ba, gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał go, o czym opowiada mu Rosier, Regulus nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć. Dlatego nawet nie próbował za nim nadążać: oparł łokcie o stół i powoli uniósł szklankę w stronę światła. To w zupełności zaspokajało jego poczucie estetyki: płomyki świec załamywały się na krawędziach naczynia, tworząc światełka wcale nie brzydsze niż te, które widział na wypisanych na murze literach. Śledzenie ich było nadspodziewanie fascynujące i na dłuższą chwilę zajęło większą część jego uwagi.

– Rozpanoszyli się – mówił tymczasem Rosier tylko odrobinę głośniej od szeptu, a jego miękki, wystudiowany głos rozbrzmiewał gdzieś na krawędzi świadomości Regulusa. – Oczywiście, nie zamierzamy wypowiadać nikomu otwartej wojny, bo i po co? Przecież Riddle'owi wcale nie chodzi o to, żeby dzielić społeczność czarodziei. To raczej szlamy podjudzają sytuacje, domagając się z miejsca tego wszystkiego, co my wypracowaliśmy sobie przez lata. Sam powiedz, Reggie, czy to niby sprawiedliwe? Jak sądzisz?

– Mmm? – Regulus z trudem oderwał się od kontemplowania światełek i odstawił kieliszek na stół. Jego ręka drżała już na tyle, że rozchlapał część Ognistej na blat i z trudem zmusił się, żeby zamiast zatrzymać na niej wzrok, spojrzeć prosto w zimne, niebieskie oczy kolegi. – To znaczy?

Rosier z odrobiną irytacji przewrócił oczami.

– Mówiłem o szlamach, Reggie – rzucił pozornie przyjaźnie, ale w jego głosie czaiła się odrobina groźby. – O tym, że ktoś przychodzi na gotowe, wdziera się w nasze struktury i z miejsca żąda, żeby traktować go jak wszystkich innych. Przyzwoitość wymagałaby, żeby dać im przynajmniej jakiś okres przejściowy, żeby zobaczyć, czy w ogóle odnajdą się w naszym świecie. Bo niby jak mieliby się odnaleźć, skoro do tej pory żyli wśród mugoli? A oni zamierzają ich traktować jak pełnoprawnych obywateli!

– To skomplikowane – przyznał Regulus, zgodnie zresztą z własnym sumieniem, chociaż jego własna definicja skomplikowania prawdopodobnie różniła się od tej, która przyjął Rosier. – Evan, musimy o tym znowu rozmawiać? Od tygodnia nie mówisz o niczym innym. Jestem zmęczony i przemokłem na deszczu. Daj mi się przynajmniej ogrzać, dobrze?

– Strasznie uciekasz od tematu, Reggie. – Rosier wydął wargi i uniósł do ust szklankę z Ognistą. – Korzystaj z tego, póki możesz. Niedługo i tak będziesz musiał się zadeklarować, tak jak i wszyscy. Jesteś z Riddle'em albo przeciwko Riddle'owi, tak to już będzie.

– To prawda, że chcą go zrobić Ministrem Magii? – zapytał Regulus z ciekawością, usiłując zmienić temat na taki, który nie będzie dotyczył go osobiście. Rosier najwyraźniej przyjął jego zainteresowanie za dobrą monetę, bo ożywił się, odstawił szklankę z powrotem na stolik i wsparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

– A wiesz, to ciekawe, że o to pytasz – mruknął – bo w sumie sam słyszałem takie plotki. Ale to nie przejdzie, Reggie. Mamy jeszcze za mało zwolenników, ktokolwiek mógłby to zakwestionować, nawet Dumbel. Nie sądzę zresztą, żeby sam Riddle czuł się gotów, jeszcze nie. Może za kilka miesięcy.

– Dumblowi też mogłoby na tym zależeć – zauważył Regulus półgłosem. – Osadzi go, powiedzmy, na jedną kadencję i zaczeka, aż wszystko się spieprzy. A spieprzy się na pewno, bo sam mówiłeś, że Riddle ma za mało zwolenników. Ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to właśnie on będzie winien, że narobił bajzlu, a nikt nie będzie patrzył na jego brak poparcia i na to, że Ministerstwo blokowało go we wszystkim.

– Tak mówisz? – Rosier uniósł brwi. Regulus parsknął cicho.

– Ja bym tak zrobił, gdybym był Dumblem. To najsensowniejsze rozwiązanie, żeby obrzydzić wszystkim Riddle'a: skompromitować go. Gdyby zaczęli go prześladować, napuszczać na niego Ministerstwo, jego poparcie tylko by wzrosło. – Uniósł w górę szklankę w parodii toastu. – A tak, zobacz: wszystkie problemy załatwione od razu! Nie chcemy tego skompromitowanego typka, co to rozpieprzył nam całą politykę Ministerstwa! A jak jeszcze kogoś to uderzy po kieszeni, już w ogóle wynieśliby Riddle'a na taczkach.

Rosier roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– I właśnie za to cię lubię, Reggie – oznajmił. Spokojnie pociągnął łyk alkoholu z własnej szklanki. – Nie myślałeś nigdy, że sam powinieneś zostać politykiem? Po skończeniu Hogwartu, znaczy. Przy twoim wyczuciu Ministerstwo przyjmie cię z pocałowaniem ręki.

– Może. – Regulus wzruszył ramionami i przechylił na bok szklankę, obserwując, jak Ognista powoli spływa po ściance naczynia. Kaszlnął cicho. – No bo co niby miałbym zrobić innego, iść na aurora? Wyśmialiby mnie na samym starcie.

– Tacy jak ty przydaliby się Riddle'owi – zauważył Rosier półgłosem. – Jesteś niegłupi, Reggie, i dobrze kombinujesz. Zrobisz, co chcesz, to jasne, ale naprawdę nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś taki jak ty się zmarnował.

– Zaraz zmarnował. – Regulus wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił dolać sobie Ognistej do szklanki. – Będę trwonił majątek i włóczył się po knajpach. A potem znajdę sobie malarza, który stworzy mój portret i wiesz co? To ten portret będzie się starzał, a nie ja. Ja pozostanę młody i piękny i będę mógł bawić się i trwonić majątek ojca do końca życia.

– To już było, Reggie – prychnął Rosier. – Nie wymyśliłeś niczego odkrywczego. Twoi rodzice wiedzą, że czytujesz mugolskie książki?

– Skoro wiesz, że to już było, znaczy, że sam je czytujesz – wytknął mu z triumfem Regulus. – Ale sam przyznaj, że to byłby idealny plan na przyszłość. W gruncie rzeczy nie oczekuję od życia niczego więcej.

– No, z takim nihilizmem to faktycznie kariery w polityce nie zrobisz – westchnął głęboko Rosier. – Ale daj mi znać, gdybyś kiedykolwiek zmienił zdanie. Riddle przygarnie cię tak czy inaczej, on wyczuwa ludzi z potencjałem, wiesz? A ciebie zechce na pewno.

– Zatem za Riddle'a – zachichotał Regulus i wypił duszkiem resztę Ognistej. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie pewnym wysiłkiem, że Rosier nie zwrócił uwagi na jego toast, wlepiając oczy w kogoś za jego plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, niemal zsuwając się z krzesła, i ku swojemu zdumieniu ujrzał potarganego Remusa Lupina w burym prochowcu, wpatrującego się w nich z odrobiną zgrozy.

– Reg, co ty wyprawiasz?

Regulus odstawił z rozmachem pustą szklankę na stolik, nie wypuszczając jej z garści, i z wysiłkiem podniósł mętne oczy na Lupina.

– Rozmawiamy o polityce – wyjaśnił odrobinę bełkotliwie. – I literaturze. Dołączysz się?

– Niekoniecznie. – Lupin przygryzł wargę. – Ale myślę, że ty już masz dosyć. Rosier, czemu właściwie doprowadziłeś go do takiego stanu? Dobrze wiesz, że on ma słabą głowę!

Rosier wzruszył ramionami.

– Przemókł na deszczu, to trzeba go było rozgrzać – odparł spokojnie. – Nie musisz udawać takiego świętoszkowatego, Lupin. Jego brat pije dwa razy więcej, również w twoim towarzystwie, i jakoś obaj żyjecie.

– Jego brat jest pełnoletni – mruknął Lupin. – W przeciwieństwie do niego.

Regulus przez chwilę wodził oczami od jednego do drugiego. Wreszcie, wspierając się jedną ręką o krzesło, nieco chwiejnie uniósł się do pozycji stojącej, wciąż zaciskając wolną dłoń na szklance.

– Nie mówcie o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było – żachnął się z wyraźną irytacją. – Nie jestem przecież dzieckiem, do cholery!

– Jesteś, jesteś. – Lupin oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Masz szesnaście lat. I powiedzmy, że ze względu na nieobecność twojego brata mam zamiar się tym przejąć. No, Reg, puszczaj tę szklankę i idziemy, zanim nogi całkiem odmówią ci posłuszeństwa.

– Pieprz się, Lupin – fuknął Regulus, ale posłusznie rozprostował palce zaciśnięte na szklance.

Evan Rosier obserwował to z krzywym uśmiechem na wąskich, arystokratycznych ustach. Nie powiedział ani słowa. Tylko jego spojrzenie, utkwione w Lupinie, dopowiedziało wszystko to, co zawisło między nimi. 

– Idziemy, Reg. – W głosie Lupina zabrzmiało ponaglenie.

Tym razem Regulus nie zaprotestował. Kurczowo uwiesił się na barku towarzysza, z całej siły walcząc z zawrotami głowy, i odwrócił wzrok, żeby nie widzieć dłużej uśmieszku Rosiera.

*

Droga z Hogsmeade do Hogwartu zachowywała się tym razem, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią czar: Regulus nie był pewien, czy przebyli ją w ciągu trzech minut, czy może trzech godzin. Jedno i drugie nie miało wiele wspólnego z jego zwyczajowymi doświadczeniami, a najbardziej przytomna część mózgu podpowiadała mu, że – według jego dotychczasowych obserwacji – odpowiednim czasem byłyby trzy kwadranse. Tak czy inaczej, zaczynało brakować mu sił: kiedy niemal dochodzili do bramy zamku, zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zgiął wpół i zwymiotował prosto na błonia. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i z wysiłkiem otarł usta dłonią.

– Reg. – Lupin westchnął ciężko i mocnej złapał go w pasie. – Co cię do licha podkusiło, żeby doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Ja rozumiem, że towarzystwo Rosiera nie należy do cholernie miłych rzeczy, ale byłoby prościej i dla ciebie, i dla mnie, gdybyś po prostu wstał od stolika i pokazał mu plecy, zamiast zalewać robaka.

Regulus łypnął na niego mętnym spojrzeniem, usiłując skoncentrować się na bladej plamie twarzy, wyraźnie widocznej na tle zapadającego powoli zmroku.

– Chciałem pić – oznajmił z emfazą, przyciskając się całym ciałem do towarzysza. Powoli uszli kilka kolejnych kroków, noga za nogą, przekroczyli wreszcie bramę zamku i zatrzymali się w korytarzu, oddychając ciężko.

– Każdy by czegoś chciał, Reg, w to nie wątpię. Ja na przykład miałbym dzisiaj ochotę nakłaść po gębie kilku osobom, nie wyłączając zresztą Rosiera, ale jakoś tego nie robię – odezwał się Lupin, ostrożnie opierając Regulusa o ścianę. – W sumie większość osób nie robi tego, na co ma naprawdę ochotę, jeśli nie zdążyłeś zauważyć. Większość poza Syriuszem. Zachowujesz się jak swój własny brat, wiesz? Nie mam przekonania, czy rzeczywiście o to ci chodziło.

Regulus poczerwieniał gwałtownie na twarzy.

– Nie zabronisz mi pić, Lupin, mam do tego cholerne prawo! – warknął. – Jeśli mam ochotę upić się z Rosierem, to się z nim upiję i nic ci do tego, rozumiesz? Nie jesteś moim bratem, żeby mi mówić, co powinienem robić!

– No dobrze, załóżmy na chwilę, że masz prawo – przyznał Lupin z rezygnacją. – Załóżmy, że jesteś dorosły. I co ci z tego właściwie przyjdzie?

– Będę mógł być jak Syriusz – mruknął Regulus. – Będę mógł pieprzyć wszystko to, do czego wychowywała mnie matka. I wiesz co? Nie będę musiał czuć się tak cholernie winny, że robię to, co robię.

– Czyli co?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Regulus zacisnął mocno rękę na ramieniu Lupina i przyciągnął go do siebie tak blisko, aż ich oddechy połączyły się w jedno. Pocałunek smakował Ognistą, śliną i odrobiną krwi, nie, skąd tam krew, pomyślał Regulus, wgryzając się mocniej w wargi towarzysza, to musi być złudzenie, tylko i wyłącznie złudzenie. A potem ręka Lupina ostrożnie otarła jego usta, boleśnie przywracając go do przytomności.

– Reg – usłyszał cichy głos. Spojrzenie Lupina, czujne i zatroskane, wbiło się w zmętniałe oczy Regulusa. – Reg, jesteś pijany.

– No to dopiero odkrycie – prychnął Regulus. Odsunął się od towarzysza i rozkładając szeroko ręce, ruszył wzdłuż korytarza chwiejnym krokiem. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy uderzył w coś całym ciałem i całkowicie stracił równowagę. Czyjeś ręce złapały go w ostatniej chwili. – Ups!

– Łapa? – Lupin zmienił się na twarzy, gdy zauważył, na kogo właściwie wpadł Regulus. Syriusz był ostatnią osobą, której mogli się tu spodziewać. Musiał obserwować ich już od jakiegoś czasu, bo na jego twarzy malował się wyraz dezaprobaty.

– Co ty do diabła robisz z moim bratem, Luniak?

– Odprowadzam go do jego dormitorium. – Głos Lupina był opanowany i spokojny jak zawsze. – Sam nie dojdzie do jutra, szedłby zygzakiem po ścianach, tyle Ognistej wlał w niego Rosier. Ktoś musi mu pomóc.

Regulus zatoczył się na ścianę. Miał świadomość, że wygląda śmiesznie, zupełnie nie tak, jak usiłował się prezentować na co dzień, ale nie miał za bardzo siły, żeby chociaż udawać godność. Zresztą, diabli z tym, pomyślał w przypływie straceńczej odwagi: niech Syriusz, ten przeklęty żywy trup, zobaczy, że nie tylko on potrafi wlać w siebie kilka kubków alkoholu! Wyprostował się butnie i uniósł głowę, usiłując skoncentrować rozbiegany wzrok na bracie.

– Myślisz, że tylko ty masz prawo pić? – zapytał go napastliwie, niemal agresywnie. – Wielki buntownik i straceniec, który porzuca swój dobry dom, tak?

Syriusz, o dziwo, nie zareagował złością. Spojrzał na brata z politowaniem, które doprowadziło Regulusa do jeszcze większej irytacji: teraz, pod wpływem alkoholu, nie czuł potrzeby, żeby ją tłumić. To uczucie było dla niego zupełnie nowe – i dziwnie oczyszczające. Wściekłość była zupełnie inna niż jego codzienne opanowanie, przyjemnie buzowała w żyłach, rozchodziła się po całym ciele razem z krwią, rozgrzewając i dodając energii. 

– Nie życzę sobie, żebyś stał i gapił się na mnie jak jakiś nauczyciel – oznajmił bratu, zwężając oczy, jakby szykował się do ataku. – Nie życzę sobie, żebyś mi wypominał coś, co sam robisz. Jesteś pieprzonym hipokrytą, Black. 

Tym razem trafił prosto w cel. Syriusz spurpurowiał i zacisnął pięści.

– Reg… – spróbował wtrącić się Lupin, podchodząc bliżej niego. Ciekawe: zachodził go jak drapieżnik, niemal skradał się na ugiętych kolanach, jakby za chwilę miał zamiar rzucić się mu do gardła. Regulus przechylił głowę, obserwując go z niekłamaną ciekawością, zapach krwi i mięsa znów przebił się do jego nozdrzy, sprawiając, że przeszły go ciarki.

– Nie mieszaj się w to, Lupin – ostrzegł go cicho Syriusz. Ten nawet nie próbował zachowywać pozorów ostrożności, podchodził otwarcie, niemal ostentacyjnie. Złapał Regulusa za ramiona i szarpnął nim mocno. – A ty nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele, młody. To, że wypiłeś, wcale nie sprawi, że nie oberwiesz. Zrozumiano?

– A co, uderzysz mnie? – prychnął Regulus wyzywająco. – To śmiało! To przecież tak bardzo w twoim stylu, poznęcać się trochę nad słabszymi. Dawaj!

Syriusz zacisnął pięść na szacie brata, mnąc jasny materiał jego kołnierzyka, ale w chwilę później zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy różdżka przeciwnika dotknęła jego skroni. Nie powiedział ani słowa, oddychał tylko ciężko, jakby za wszelką cenę próbując zachować resztki otumanionego złością rozsądku. Regulus nie miał takiego problemu: odurzony alkoholem i nieoczekiwaną przewagą, przez chwilę napawał się wrażeniem, że może zrobić wszystko. Nawet jeśli jego ręka trzęsła się tak mocno, że najpewniej nie byłby w stanie rzucić nawet najmniejszego zaklęcia.

– Słuchaj, młody. – W głosie Syriusza pobrzmiewała ledwo tłumiona złość. – Nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić do mnie w taki sposób, bo…

– Bo co? – przerwał mu Regulus dziwnie przytomnym głosem. – Zabijesz mnie?

Przez twarz Syriusza przemknął gwałtowny skurcz, ręka zacisnęła się w pięść. Uniósł ją, jakby zamierzał uderzyć brata w twarz, ale nie odważył się na cios: stali tylko, mierząc się nawzajem spojrzeniami, a czas wokół nich jakby się zatrzymał. Wszystko było milczące i nieruchome jak po rzuceniu Petrificusa; tylko ich oczy płonęły.

– Łapa. – Głos Lupina, ostry jak nóż, przeciął wreszcie złowieszczą ciszę. – Łapa, puścisz go w tej chwili. Reg, przestaniesz się rzucać, i to natychmiast. Idziemy do twojego dormitorium, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. A ty, Łapa, przestaniesz go prowokować i grzecznie odmaszerujesz do pokoju wspólnego. Zrozumiano?

Syriusz, wyraźnie urażony tonem przyjaciela, utkwił w nim spojrzenie zbitego psa.

– Że niby ja go prowokuję? – wymamrotał, pochylając głowę, ale nie próbował protestować. Lupin, na ogół łagodny i spokojny, bardzo rzadko używał podobnego tonu, na ogół opierając się na autorytecie przyjaciół; ale kiedy już dochodziło do tego, że wpadał w złość, lepiej było go posłuchać. Dlatego Syriusz, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w głębi korytarza, dając im spokój.

Regulus wczepił się kurczowo w ramię Lupina, uwiesił się na nim, z całej siły zaciskając dłonie na burym swetrze kolegi. Lupin nie protestował; przytrzymał mocno chłopaka, na wpół prowadząc, na wpół ciągnąc go za sobą. Powoli mijali kolejne korytarze, o tej porze dnia na szczęście wyludnione, jako że większość uczniów spędzała właśnie czas w Hogsmeade: inaczej zrobilibyśmy z siebie niezłe pośmiewisko, pomyślał Regulus w nagłym przebłysku przytomności, rozglądając się z niepokojem wokół. Merlinie, to ostatnie, czego bym chciał.

– No dobra, jesteśmy. – Lupin delikatnie wyplątał się z uścisku Regulusa i ostrożnie oparł chłopaka o ścianę tuż obok wejścia do lochów Slytherinu. – Jeszcze kilka kroków, Reg, tyle będziesz w stanie sam zrobić, prawda? Jakie masz hasło do pokoju wspólnego?

– Nie pamiętam – mruknął Regulus niewyraźnie i demonstracyjnie usiadł po turecku na podłodze. Po chwili uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Lupina z rozpaczą. – On nas nienawidzi, prawda? Mnie i rodziców. Dlatego sobie poszedł do Pottera i już nigdy nie wróci. A teraz będzie nienawidził i ciebie, bo stanąłeś po mojej stronie.

– A gdzie tam, pokrzyczy i przestanie – odparł Lupin pocieszająco. Złapał Regulusa za ramię i uścisnął je lekko. – No, wstawaj, Reg, nie odpływaj mi tu. I spróbuj sobie przypomnieć to hasło, co? Powinieneś iść się położyć.

– Chodźmy do ciebie – zaproponował Regulus, wlepiając w Lupina półprzytomne spojrzenie. – Do twojego dormitorium. Inaczej zostaję tu, w korytarzu.

– Wtedy to już w ogóle mnie zabije. – Lupin nerwowo potarł szczękę. – Piękne dzięki.

– Chodźmy do ciebie – powtórzył Regulus z naciskiem, wpatrując się w kolegę upartym spojrzeniem pijaka. Lupin skrzywił się, pokręcił głową, ale wyraźnie zaczynał się łamać: jeszcze trochę, a zmieni zdanie, pomyślał Regulus mętnie. Chyba że zdarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego, co rzeczywiście zdradzi mu to cholerne hasło.

Wybawienie przyszło niekoniecznie w takiej formie, jakiej oczekiwali: nosiło czarne, przykrótkie szaty i łypało na nich zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

– Snape! – Lupin najwyraźniej przywitał zjawienie się nieoczekiwanego przechodnia jak wybawienie, bo spojrzał na niego z rozjaśnioną twarzą. – Pamiętasz hasło do waszego pokoju wspólnego, prawda?

Snape zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem z góry do dołu.

– Odbiło ci dokumentnie, Lupin? – rzucił zgryźliwie. – Jeszcze nie mam sklerozy. Ani nie upiłem się jak ten tutaj. Jasne, że pamiętam, nie traktuj mnie jak półgłowka.

Lupin powoli pokiwał głową, przygryzając wargi. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się troska.

– Zajmiesz się nim? – poprosił zmęczonym głosem.

Snape nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego przykląkł na podłodze tuż obok Regulusa i gwizdnął cicho z odrobiną podziwu, mierząc chłopaka zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

– To Rosier cię tak załatwił, Black? – zaśmiał się cicho. – Męska rozmowa jeden na jeden? Nieźle, naprawdę nieźle.

– Pieprz się. – Regulus miał wrażenie, że jego zasób słów po alkoholu gwałtownie się skurczył, dlatego bez większych wyrzutów sumienia porzucił elegantsze słownictwo na rzecz tego, którego wyuczył się kiedyś pokątnie od brata. Odczuwał nawet z tego powodu pewną satysfakcję. – Sam się tak, cholera, załatwiłem. I nie mówię, że bez przyjemności.

– Jasne, jasne. – Snape pokiwał głową i pytająco spojrzał na Lupina. We dwóch z powrotem dźwignęli Regulusa, pociągając go w stronę wejścia do lochów.

*

Na miesiąc przed zakończeniem roku Znaki mieli już nie tylko Yaxley i Macnair, ale też kilkoro innych uczniów Slytherinu. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Lupin, który przyniósł te wiadomości od Regulusa. Nie było powodu, żeby w to nie wierzyć: nastroje w szkole radykalizowały się z dnia na dzień i ciężko było znaleźć kogoś, kto jeszcze nie zadecydował, po której stronie zamierza stanąć. Pomijając oczywiście niewielką grupkę tych, którzy woleli się w ogóle nie mieszać do polityki. Ale nawet tym trudno było pozostać obojętnym: naciski przybierały na sile, a skrajne polemiki, tak bardzo obecne w całym świecie czarodziejów, przenikały i do Hogwartu. Ostatecznie szkoła nie była przecież samotną wyspą, a niejeden z uczniów prenumerował konserwatywnego „Proroka” czy inne, jeszcze bardziej opiniotwórcze czasopisma. W którymś momencie od polityki nie było już ucieczki. 

Huncwoci, rozjątrzeni dopływającymi regularnie wiadomościami od Lupina, ciężko odchorowywali panującą w Hogwarcie atmosferę. Nie łudzili się zresztą, że tylko Ślizgoni stają po stronie Riddle'a: to byłoby zbyt proste, a oni już od dawna wiedzieli, że świat nie bywa czarno-biały. Inne domy były po prostu bardziej oszczędne, jeśli chodziło o zdradzanie się z podobnymi sympatiami. Ale wszędzie, w każdym towarzystwie, mógł trafić się ktoś, komu nieopatrznie podwinie się rękaw, kto zaświeci wężem ze Znaku prosto w twarz drugiemu. To nie sprzyjało zaufaniu, czy to międzydomowemu, czy jakiemukolwiek innemu.

– Naprawdę mnie to męczy, Luniak – przyznał z odrobiną złości Syriusz, przeskakując po dwa stopnie i tak stromych schodów; nerwowe skoki w pełni oddawały jego obecny stan ducha. – Świat powinien być dużo prostszy niż to wszystko, co teraz nas otacza.

Lupin roześmiał się smutno i przyspieszył kroku, żeby nadążyć za przyjacielem.

– Bo tak chciałby Syriusz Black? – podchwycił. – Nie ma tak dobrze, Łapa. Świat nie przestanie być taki, jaki jest, nawet jeśli wystosujemy mu specjalne podanie.

– Przecież wiem – mruknął Syriusz. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, pozwalając Lupinowi się wyprzedzić, i z roztargnieniem obejrzał za siebie. – Ale jednak… Au!

Poczuł, jak Lupin z całej siły następuje mu na nogę, i już miał zaprotestować, kiedy zaniepokoił go wyraz twarzy przyjaciela: była blada, wyraźnie spięta.

– A niech mnie – wykrztusił z siebie Lupin. – Łapa, zobacz tylko.

Syriusz uniósł głowę i głęboko wciągnął powietrze. „Szlamy do domu”, głosił wielki napis na ścianie, nad samym wejściem do dormitorium Gryfonów. Litera „S”, wielki, ozdobny inicjał, była wystylizowana w kształt węża, co w zasadzie nie pozostawiało żadnej wątpliwości co do tego, z jakiego domu pochodził autor napisu.

– Widzisz to? – rzucił podniesionym głosem w stronę Lupina. – Czy ty to, kurwa, widzisz?

– Idę po Filcha. – Lupin okręcił się na pięcie, ale zanim zdążył zniknąć za rogiem, Syriusz złapał go z całej siły za ramię i ścisnął mocno.

– Bzdury, Luniak, nigdzie nie idziesz. Zostajesz razem ze mną, żeby jakoś to ogarnąć. Zresztą Filch nic z tym nie zrobi, to przecież zaklęcie, do licha! Nie zmyje go mopem ani ścierką. A ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak to cholerstwo rozproszyć. Może ty…

– Nie mam pojęcia – oświadczył Lupin kategorycznie, przyglądając się napisowi z zafrasowaną miną. – Raczej któryś nauczyciel. To wygląda na bardzo silna magię, wiesz.

Rozejrzał się bezradnie wokół. Nieopodal już zbierały się grupki uczniów, przyglądających się napisowi ze zdumieniem: ich twarze zdradzały całe spektrum emocji, począwszy od strachu, jak u małej Gryfonki, na oko z pierwszego roku, aż po stłumioną aprobatę dwóch wyrośniętych Ślizgonów.

– Spokojnie – odezwał się głośno Lupin, czując, że wcale nie brzmi przekonująco. – Tylko spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Rozejdźcie się do siebie!

Ale, oczywiście, nie był w stanie zapanować nad zbiegowiskiem. Tak samo jak nie był w stanie zrobić tego Syriusz, wciąż wpatrujący się w ścianę z osłupieniem i mamroczący pod nosem rozmaite przekleństwa.

– Co do cholery...

– Całkiem niezłe, co? – usłyszeli chłodny głos tuż obok.

Evan Rosier popatrywał z drwiną na Syriusza. Ręce splótł na piersi, na jego ustach igrał lekki uśmieszek: wyglądał teraz niemal jak młodsze wcielenie Toma Riddle'a. Najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił, obserwując ten atak gryfońskiej wściekłości. Jego zadowolenie ściągnęło na niego uwagę Syriusza, który, zaciskając pięści, odwrócił się w jego stronę z paskudnym grymasem na twarzy.

– Ty to zrobiłeś? – warknął.

– Może i ja, a co? – Rosier podniósł głowę, patrząc na znacznie wyższego od siebie Syriusza wyzywająco, bez najmniejszego strachu. – Coś ci się nie podoba, Black?

– Domyśl się, kurwa – warknął Syriusz. – I zastanów się lepiej, czy spodoba się Filchowi.

– A jaki problem? – Oczy Rosiera zwęziły się szyderczo. – Wystarczy jedno machnięcie różdżką i wszystko jest posprzątane. Czyżby ktoś się przestraszył czegoś takiego? To już wasz problem, że jesteście tacy strachliwi, Gryfoni. Pająków też się boicie? I szczurów?

– Szczurem to jesteś ty, Rosier. Albo pająkiem. Choć w sumie to byłby komplement dla pająka. – Syriusz gwałtownym ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę. – Posprzątaj to, ale już!

– Póki co mam jeszcze prawo mówić to, co myślę – warknął Rosier. – Na całe szczęście nad waszym Dumblem jest jeszcze Ministerstwo. A ono nie pozwoli na zakneblowanie nas w imię politycznej poprawności.

– Pierdolić Dumbla. – Syriusz zmrużył oczy i przysunął do twarzy Rosiera zaciśniętą pięść. – Tyle mnie obchodzi, co on o tym myśli, rozumiesz? Natomiast bardzo obchodzi mnie, co myślę o tym ja, a myślę, Rosier, że kurewsko mi się nie podobasz. I myślę, że nawet Ministerstwo nie ma tutaj nic do gadania.

– Och, naprawdę, Black. – Mina Rosiera nie wyrażała dezaprobaty ani lęku, raczej znudzenie. – Nudny jesteś z tym swoim rynsztokowym językiem i obelgami. Wysil się trochę na coś lepszego, dobrze? Rzuć na przykład jakieś zaklęcie, zamiast tylko grozić. Bo wybacz, ale pies, który dużo szczeka, nie potrafi gryźć. Każdy o tym wie.

– Pies!… – Syriusz potoczył wokół spojrzeniem, które ciskało gromy. – Czy ty mi właśnie próbujesz coś powiedzieć? Bo jeśli tak, nazwij rzecz po imieniu, ale już!

Rosier wydawał się przez chwilę zbity z tropu gwałtowną reakcją Syriusza – wyraźnie nie był w stanie ocenić, dlaczego akurat ta obelga tak poruszyła jego przeciwnika – ale dość szybko odzyskał rezon. Wykrzywił się w drwiącym grymasie i spokojnie sięgnął po różdżkę.

– Pojedynek? – zaproponował powoli. – O ile w ogóle umiesz robić coś poza odgrażaniem się i kłapaniem jadaczką!

– A pewnie – warknął Syriusz, podchodząc krok bliżej.

Rozgniewany, nie zauważył, że wokół nich zebrała się już spora gromada uczniów. Ich kłótnia, prowadzona podniesionymi głosami, alarmowała coraz więcej osób, zwłaszcza Gryfonów, co było do przewidzenia, sądząc po bliskości ich pokoju wspólnego, ale nie tylko: Syriuszowi wydało się, że gdzieś w tłumie zauważa szare oczy Regulusa. To go nie powstrzymało, jeśli już, to sprawiło raczej, że jego gniew wzrósł.

– Ty pieprzony… – Zamierzył się gwałtownie.

Tak naprawdę nie chciał zrobić krzywdy przeciwnikowi, jeszcze nie; może raczej przestraszyć, osłabić jego morale, ale Rosier odskoczył zwinnie, cofając się o krok, a rękaw jego szaty podwinął się, odsłaniając tatuaż: wąż wynurzający się z czaszki błysnął na bladej skórze, w pełni widoczny dla wszystkich zebranych wokół gapiów. Dopiero ten widok sprawił, że Syriusz wpadł w prawdziwą furię. Rzucił się w stronę wroga gwałtownym, nieco chaotycznym ruchem, ale Rosier jakby przewidział jego atak, bo zakręcił się, zawirował w miejscu, zgrabnie unikając ciosu.

– Nawet cię nie stać, żeby użyć zaklęcia, Black? – zadrwił, patrząc z triumfem na napastnika. – Kiepski z ciebie czarodziej, doprawdy! Kto by pomyślał, że twój wuj…

Nie dokończył: kolejny cios sięgnął celu. Syriusz cofnął pięść z mściwą satysfakcją, a Rosier przycisnął dłoń do rozbitego nosa, próbując zatamować krwotok. Jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to rozmazać sobie krew po twarzy: wyglądał teraz, jakby nosił paskudną, czerwoną maskę. Jedynie jego zielonkawe oczy błyszczały złowrogo, obiecując przeciwnikowi zemstę.

– _Illido!_ – wysyczał ze złością, kierując różdżkę w stronę wroga.

Zaklęcie uderzyło Syriusza w szczękę: złapał się za twarz, oszołomiony, i odetchnął głęboko, kiedy poczuł ból rozlewający się jak po zderzeniu z czyjąś pięścią. Klątwa nie należała do repertuaru tych standardowych, nauczanych w szkole; musiała być albo wynalazkiem Rosiera, albo kogoś, kto go jej nauczył. Może nawet Riddle'a, podpowiedział mu złośliwy głosik w głowie i ta konstatacja na chwilę odebrała mu oddech.

– Przestańcie obaj! – Lupin przepchnął się przez tłum, złapał przyjaciela za nadgarstek. – Macie już chyba dosyć, co?

Ale Syriusz szarpnął się gwałtownie, wyrywając rękę z uścisku, i odepchnął Lupina w stronę tłumu, otaczającego ich ciasnym wianuszkiem. To musiało wystarczyć za odpowiedź: nie, nie mieli dosyć. Żaden z nich. Obaj ruszyli naprzeciwko siebie, płynnym, przyczajonym krokiem, jak dwa lustrzane odbicia. Z nosa Rosiera na podłogę skapywała krew, na szczęce Syriusza wykwitł sporych rozmiarów siniak, ale to w najmniejszym wypadku nie ostudziło ich bitewnych zamiarów.

A potem skoczyli.

Zwarli się w mocnym, silnym uścisku. Syriusz poczuł, jak coś wbija się w jego żebro, najpewniej różdżka, i odruchowo przytknął dłoń do ust przeciwnika. Poczuł ugryzienie, zęby Rosiera wbiły się w jego skórę, ale trzymał mocno: żadnych zaklęć! Żadnych klątw Riddle'a! Cios, jeden i drugi, więcej krwi, więcej! I jeszcze – zaraz, dlaczego Rosier nie protestuje, dlaczego przestał się bronić?...

Cisza, która nastała w jednej chwili, miała w sobie coś niepokojącego: musiało być w niej coś więcej niż tylko oszołomienie wywołane zaklęciem. Syriusz zamrugał z wysiłkiem, próbując odzyskać świadomość, dotknął dłonią szczęki, w którą uderzyła go klątwa Rosiera, aż wreszcie podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się półprzytomnie wokół. Niemal od razu napotkał spojrzenie pary niebieskich oczu, utkwionych w nim z czymś w rodzaju przygany.

– No proszę. Pan Black i pan Rosier. – Dumbledore poprawił okulary i przyjrzał się uważnie obu winowajcom. – Mogę wiedzieć, o co poszło?

– Różnice światopoglądowe, panie profesorze. – Głos Rosiera, stłumiony nieco krwotokiem z nosa, był uprzejmy, ale Syriusz wyczuł w nim nutkę drwiny. – Rozmawialiśmy trochę o polityce i wygląda na to, że w niektórych kwestiach mamy całkowicie sprzeczne poglądy. To straszne, jak bardzo to może podzielić, prawda?

*

– No i dostałem szlaban – skonstatował Syriusz kwaśno, patrząc na Jamesa. – Choć Dumbel wyglądał, jakby wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Na pewno wiedział, o jakich różnicach światopoglądowych mówił Rosier. Ale poniosło mnie, cholera, i nawet on nie byłby w stanie mnie z tego wyciągnąć. Plus jest taki, że mam szlaban u niego i podejrzewam, że nie będzie mnie przesadnie męczył. Wyglądał, jakby zamiast mnie ukarać, wolałby mnie wyściskać. 

– Ale wtedy już nikt nie odebrałby go poważnie – zgodził się James. – Dyrektor, który publicznie faworyzuje jedną opcję polityczną, byłby do niczego. Ministerstwo w pełni miałoby prawo, żeby go zdjąć. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy balansują między Riddle'em a postępowcami tak, żeby tylko nikogo nie urazić.

– Mniej więcej – mruknął Syriusz ponuro i rozparł się wygodnie na kanapie. Ostrożnie potarł szczękę, w którą uderzyło go zaklęcie Rosiera, i skrzywił się z bólu. – Powinniśmy się naradzić, co dalej, niech tylko zjawi się reszta. Lunatyk sterczał w tłumie, kiedy się biliśmy, widziałem go. Pewnie zaraz tu przyjdzie. Ogona widziałeś?

– Chyba poszedł pogapić się na Krukonów, mają właśnie trening – mruknął James. – Nawet mi proponował, żebym też się wybrał, ale chwilowo mam dość quidditcha.

Syriusz wyprostował się na kanapie.

– Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Rogasiem? – prychnął. – Dość quidditcha, a to dopiero!

– Jasne, jasne. Ciekawe, co sam byś powiedział, gdybyś dwa dni wcześniej oberwał tłuczkiem przez łeb. – James skrzywił się teatralnie i dotknął wciąż widocznego guza na głowie. – Znając mojego pecha, gdybym dzisiaj usiadł na widowni, oberwałbym znowu w to samo miejsce.

– No to obaj mamy pecha. I obaj będziemy chodzić obolali. – Syriusz przewrócił oczami i złapał za poduszkę. Przytulił do niej twarz. – Chyba że poleziemy wreszcie do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale jakoś niezbyt mam na to ochotę. Pewnie siedzi tam Rosier i, jak znam życie, w dodatku nie sam, bo zrobili go w Slytherinie bohaterem dnia. Ciekawe, kto go tam odwiedził. Idę o zakład, że młody jest wpatrzony w tego typka jak w obrazek.

– Pewnie tak. – James wzruszył ramionami. – W sumie ty go znasz najlepiej, no nie? Ej, ej – przeniósł wzrok na wejście do dormitorium, w którym właśnie zauważył Lupina – co z tobą, Luniak? Chciałeś coś powiedzieć?

– Absolutnie nic. – Lupin westchnął, wyraźnie posępny. – Ale słyszę, że znowu obgadujecie Regulusa jak dwie stare plotkary. Dalibyście sobie już spokój, co?

– To mój brat, Luniak, i mam wyłączne prawo obgadywania go, kiedy tylko będę miał na to ochotę – parsknął Syriusz nieco niewyraźnie, bo przyciśnięta do szczęki poduszka nieco zniekształciła jego słowa. Przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę z niesmakiem, aż wreszcie odrzucił ją z powrotem na kanapę. Znów potarł szczękę. – Jeszcze trochę, a uznam, że młody wynajął cię jako swojego adwokata. Przyznaj się, ile ci płaci?

Lupin wzniósł oczy do nieba. Przeszedł przez pokój i ostrożnie usiadł na kanapie między Jamesem a Syriuszem. Podniósł wzgardzoną przez tego drugiego poduszkę i położył ją sobie na kolanach. Z roztargnieniem wygładził miękki, pluszowy materiał.

– Sam prędzej będziesz potrzebował adwokata – odezwał się karcącym tonem – jeśli nie nauczysz się trzymać pięści na wodzy. Zrobiłeś burdę jak na Nokturnie, wiesz? I ciesz się, że dostałeś tylko szlaban u Dumbla, a nie coś gorszego.

– Szczęka mnie boli – poskarżył się żałośnie Syriusz, znów masując sobie żuchwę. Lupin spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Ty się ciesz, że tylko szczęka, Łapa. – Uderzył otwartą dłonią w poduszkę. – Ale chyba wlazłem wam w słowo. O czym była mowa? Poza Regulusem?

– O Ślizgonach i ich bohaterach dnia. – James pokręcił lekko głową. – Ze szczególny naciskiem na Rosiera.

– Rosier ma Znak – oznajmił Syriusz ponuro. – Sam widziałem.

Lupin poruszył się niespokojnie i zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie jest…

– Nielegalne, wiemy – wpadł Lupinowi w słowo James. – Ale i tak niepokojące. Mnie przynajmniej nie cieszy, a Łapy tym bardziej. Sam zresztą wymieniłeś nam parę podejrzanych nazwisk, Luniak. Tych, którzy trochę za bardzo interesują się Riddle'em.

– Ale to dalej nic nie zmienia – zauważył Syriusz, nadspodziewanie rozsądnie. – To znaczy jasne, mogę ich napadać w korytarzu i prać po gębach, ale szczerze wątpię, że to coś zmieni. Mamy za mało możliwości. Może gdyby ktoś z nimi pogadał, tak porządnie, rozumiecie. Ja wiem, dyrektor na przykład...

– To co? – James uniósł brwi. – Myślisz, że mamy zrobić listę nazwisk i dać ją Dumblowi? Żeby jakoś zareagował?

– A jak on niby miałby zareagować? – prychnął Syriusz. – Przecież nie wyrzuci ich z Hogwartu. Lunatyk powiedział, że to nie jest nielegalne i cholera jasna, ma rację, mogą sobie robić takie tatuaże, na jakie tylko mają ochotę, i obnosić się z tym, kogo popierają. Dopóki zwolenników Riddle'a nie zdelegalizowano ani nie przyłapano ich na czymś sprzecznym z prawem, nie można nic im zrobić. Za posiadanie poglądów nie można wsadzić nikogo do Azkabanu, choćby nie wiadomo jak się to nam nie podobało. Co najwyżej możemy stłuc ich po gębach i to by było na tyle.

– Nie polecam – wtrącił się Lupin ponuro, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza. – Za to akurat sami możecie wylecieć, jeśli się okaże, że przesadziliście. Jak na to nie patrzeć, jesteście już pełnoletni, a oni czy może raczej ich ojcowie są w stanie podkupić sądy, gdyby się okazało, że któremuś choćby włos spadł z głowy. I oberwiecie za czynną napaść, a Dumbel razem z wami. Nie muszę dodawać, że miłośnicy Riddle'a tylko o tym marzą?

Syriusz i James wymienili ponure spojrzenia. Nie było trudno się domyślić, że tego nie przewidzieli.

– Jak zawsze musisz fundować nam zimny prysznic, Luniak – mruknął Syriusz z odrobiną urazy. – Myślałem, że to będzie dużo prostsze. Pójść do Rosiera, trzepnąć go zaklęciem albo dwoma i poprawić pięścią, a potem grzecznie zakomunikować, że ma ograniczyć swoje rasistowskie zapędy. Dlaczego w teorii to zawsze wygląda znacznie łatwiej?

– Może dlatego, że to Ślizgoni są mistrzami taktyki, a nie Gryfoni, Łapa. – Lupin wzruszył ramionami i oparł dłonie na poduszce. – Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wyglądałaby polityka w twoim wykonaniu. Stawiałbyś przeciwników naprzeciwko siebie i kazałbyś im uderzać w siebie nawzajem zaklęciami, aż któryś padnie? Genialne.

– Przynajmniej postronni by nie oberwali – burknął Syriusz. – Lepsze to niż nic.

Lupin zachichotał z odrobiną ironii, wystarczająco subtelną, żeby nie urazić pozostałych.

– Metoda na rozwiązywanie światowych konfliktów według Syriusza Blacka, lekcja pierwsza. Jak się sprawdza w praktyce, właśnie mieliśmy okazję zaobserwować.

– Odpieprz się, Luniak – mruknął Syriusz. – Nie wiedziałem, że zły humor jest zabroniony.

– Jasne, że nie, Łapa. – James klepnął go po łopatce. – Ale on ma rację, marudzisz jak stara baba. Przydałby ci się porządny spacer i kremowe albo dwa.

– Ktoś powiedział coś o kremowym?

Radosna twarz o pyzatych policzkach wcisnęła się w szparę między futryną a uchylonymi drzwiami, pulchna dłoń pomachała im radośnie. Peter szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez pokój i usadowił się na podłodze u stóp kanapy, rozsiewając wokół siebie energię zadowolonego quidditchowego widza.

– James właśnie wysyła Syriusza na terapię. W stylu bardzo swoim, powiedziałbym – zaśmiał się Lupin. – Trochę sportu i trochę picia. Cześć, Ogon.

– Gdzieś ty się włóczył? – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby w czymś, co najprawdopodobniej miało być próbą uśmiechu, ale zdecydowanie się nie udało. James prychnął cicho.

– Nie słuchaj go, ma dziś wyjątkowo marny humor. Pobił się z Rosierem i dostał szlaban. A do tego rozmawiają z Lunatykiem o polityce, a to już grubsza sprawa.

– O rany, zabrzmiało poważnie. – Peter przyjrzał się im z uwagą, udając zatroskanie. – Czy to oznacza, że powinienem się ewakuować w bezpieczne miejsce?

– Najlepiej razem ze mną. – James wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi i widowiskowo zsunął się z kanapy. – Skoro oni zignorowali moją bardzo taktowną i subtelną propozycję pójścia do Hogs na kremowe, mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty nie odmówisz.

– Hej, chwila – wtrącił się Lupin, wciągając przez głowę sweter. – Nikt nic nie zignorował, wszystko było kwestią priorytetów. O Ślizgonach i ich Znakach już sobie pogadaliśmy, i to wystarczająco. A teraz mogę się z wami napić.

– A mnie się nie chce – mruknął Syriusz niechętnie. – Szczęka mnie boli. Idźcie sami. 

Przez chwilę patrzyli na niego, jakby mieli zamiar nalegać; zbył ich niecierpliwym machnięciem dłoni. Dlatego, nie zwracając już na niego uwagi – choć Lupin wyraźnie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć – opatulili się w szaty i szaliki, a potem przemknęli do drzwi.

– Cześć, Łapa. – Syriusz rozpoznał głos Petera. Odmruknął coś niechętnie i odwrócił się na kanapie, wbijając wzrok w okno. Nie zamierzał patrzeć, jak wychodzą.

Niedługo potem pojawili się znowu, już na dole: trzy niewielkie, ruchliwe figurki z szyjami owiniętymi czerwono-żółtymi szalikami, pogrążone w ożywionej rozmowie. Syriusz odprowadził ich wzrokiem i oparł policzek o okno, powoli pogładził szybę, rozmazując na niej odciski palców. Powoli przeniósł wzrok na jedną z wież zamku, odruchowo zanotował w umyśle wyszczerbioną cegłę, która zwróciła na moment jego uwagę. Tak, to było o wiele lepsze, niż zmuszanie się do spaceru po Hogsmeade, na który wyjątkowo nie miał tym razem ochoty. Siedzieć i patrzeć w okno, tak po prostu. 

Dopiero po chwili zauważył małą, szarą sówkę, trzepoczącą skrzydłami w szaleńczej walce z wiatrem. Z zaciekawieniem uchylił okno, pozwalając jej wlecieć do pokoju wspólnego: skorzystała skwapliwie z jego zaproszenia, lądując mu prosto na ramieniu. Po drodze upuściła jeszcze na podłogę kwadratową, sztywną kopertę. Syriusz przytrzymał sówkę na ramieniu i odruchowo pochylił się w stronę listu, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać zdumienia. To nie była zwyczajowa pora otrzymywania poczty i może dlatego zupełnie nie oczekiwał podobnej niespodzianki. Ale nadmierne rozważanie czegokolwiek nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze, dlatego bez większych ceregieli szybkim ruchem sięgnął po kopertę.

Syriusz Black, pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, głosił napis; charakter pisma był mu znany, musiał widzieć je już wcześniej, tylko gdzie? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Kremowy pergamin o nierównej fakturze, wyczuwalnej pod palcami, pachniał popiołem.

Syriusz rzucił się na kanapę, niecierpliwym ruchem rozerwał kopertę. Na jego kolana wysypało się małe, ogniste piórko.

*

Na jego kolana wysypało się małe, białe piórko. Regulus poczerwieniał zawstydzony i mimo woli rozejrzał się wokół, żeby sprawdzić, jak wielu Ślizgonów będzie świadkami jego upokorzenia. Ale tym razem miał szczęście, w pokoju wspólnym nie było prawie nikogo, a grupka nieznanych mu bliżej czwartorocznych, skupiona na pluszowej kanapie w drugim kącie pokoju, wydawała się całkowicie niezainteresowana przesyłką, którą właśnie rozpakował. Dużo bardziej zajmowała ich miotła piegowatego Szkota, który siedział między nimi w stroju do quidditcha. Regulus mętnie kojarzył go z drużyny: miał na imię Dermid czy Diarmad, jakoś tak, i całkiem nieźle szło mu odbijanie tłuczka.

Zegar wybił godzinę głośno, o wiele za głośno, burząc dotychczasową ciszę pokoju, i Regulus westchnął cicho. Roztargnionym gestem sięgnął za siebie, zacisnął dłoń na podręczniku Obrony, po czym wsunął między jego kartki kopertę z nieszczęsną zawartością. W duchu cieszył się, że nie miał w zwyczaju otwierać swojej poczty publicznie, przy śniadaniu: gdyby świadków jego upokorzenia byłoby więcej niż teraz, nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć w oczy nikomu ze swojego domu.

Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, aż wreszcie usłyszał za drzwiami czyjeś kroki. Zareagował błyskawicznie: rzucił się na fotel i otworzył podręcznik na pierwszej lepszej stronie, starając się stłumić zbyt głośne bicie serca. Nie potrafił domyślić się nadawcy listu, litery były wycięte, najpewniej z „Proroka”, więc podejrzany mógł być każdy, nawet najlepszy przyjaciel, o ile Regulus miałby takiego. Jedyną osobą, której czuł się stuprocentowo pewien, był Lupin: podobne zagrywki nie wydawały się w jego stylu. Przed całą resztą Hogwartu musiał mieć się na baczności, uznał, wlepiając wzrok w zadrukowane strony: litery skakały mu przed oczami, zacierały się do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co w ogóle widzi.

– Black – usłyszał nagle tuż obok siebie. – Wiesz, że czytasz tę książkę do góry nogami?

Regulus z trzaskiem zamknął podręcznik i podniósł oczy na intruza. Oczywiście, tylko jedna osoba mogła zaczepić go w podobny sposób: Snape, ten śmieszny mieszaniec półkrwi, który wszędzie musi wsadzić swój długi nochal. Jeszcze chwila, a będzie w stanie wywęszyć jego piórko, a to wydało się Regulusowi niedopuszczalne: chwilowo czuł zbyt wielki wstyd, żeby dzielić się nim z kimkolwiek, po prostu potrzebował przetrawić go w samotności, przyzwyczaić się, że następna osoba uważa go za tchórza. Potem będzie już łatwiej.

– Co się stało, że nie siedzisz gdzieś z Rosierem? – zagadnął Snape. – Przez ostatni czas byliście nierozłączni.

– To on miał na to ochotę, nie ja – prychnął Regulus. – Uwierz, ostatnia rzecz, o której marzę, to znowu dać mu się upić i potem przez cały następny dzień umierać na kaca.

– Było się nie dawać. – Snape wzruszył ramionami i rzucił się na fotel tuż obok Regulusa. Rozprostował płachtę papieru, którą trzymał w ręku; z okładki mignęły ozdobne litery, układające się w znajomy napis.

– „Prorok”? – Regulus uniósł brwi.

– Jasne. – Snape wsunął mu gazetę do ręki. – Chcesz, poczytaj sobie. Tylko może niekoniecznie do góry nogami, jak ten nieszczęsny podręcznik.

Regulus nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować. Spokojnie wygładził dłonią płachtę papieru i pochylił głowę nad pierwszą stroną. Odruchowo przebiegł oczami treść artykułu. Nie było trudno zauważyć wielkie, czarne litery, układające się w olbrzymi napis „Nieznani sprawcy atakują dom mugolaka”.

– Tania sensacja – rzucił Snape, również zatrzymując wzrok na gazecie. – Atakują to chyba za dużo powiedziane, jasne, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Przecież nie chodzi o to, żeby ciskać Niewybaczalnymi w szlamy, prawda? Wyświetlili Znak nad czyimś domem, wielkie mi rzeczy. To tylko kwestia manifestacji poglądów. Może trochę daleko posunięta, fakt, ale nikogo tym za bardzo nie krzywdzą.

– Chcieliby, żeby wszyscy przyznali się do swoich korzeni? – Regulus wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to bez sensu, Snape, w każdej rodzinie znajdzie się jakiś mugolak czy ktoś, kto poślubił mugolaka. Nawet u mnie, nieważne, jak bardzo moja matka zdecyduje się zaklinać rzeczywistość i wypalać ich z rodowego gobelinu. Pogrzeb trochę w przeszłości, a znajdziesz haka na każdego.

– Nikt nie chce szukać haków, Black. – Snape spojrzał na niego krzywo. – Chodzi tylko o jawność pochodzenia, ot i wszystko.

– Czyli w imię tej jawności miłośnicy Riddle'a wyczarowują Znaki nad domami szlam – mruknął Regulus. – A Ministerstwo dalej nie zamierza reagować.

– A co mieliby twoim zdaniem robić, szukać sprawców i oskarżać ich o wandalizm? To nieopłacalne. – Snape wzruszył ramionami. – Najwyżej zapłacą grzywnę. Zresztą to nawet nie jest trwałe zniszczenie mienia, ostatecznie każdy średnio wykwalifikowany czarodziej byłby w stanie rozpędzić Znak byle zaklęciem. Pewnie umorzyliby to ze względu na niską szkodliwość społeczną czynu i tak by się to skończyło. Ale niektórzy robią z tego aferę. Niepotrzebnie, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.

– Myślisz? – zapytał Regulus cicho. – A jak się ośmielą i rozpanoszą? Kiedy tylko zobaczą, że nie ponoszą żadnych, nawet najmniejszych konsekwencji?

– Nie bądź dziecinny, Black. Przecież nie wyjdą na ulice mordować. – Snape prychnął z niesmakiem. – Takie rzeczy tylko w książkach.

– Jasne, jasne – mruknął Regulus i niecierpliwie machnął ręką. – Dasz mi ten artykuł?

– Czemu nie, bierz. Ja tam nie gromadzę makulatury. – Snape posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Pewnie tylko czekasz, żebym cię zapytał, dlaczego tak bardzo ci na nim zależy. A zatem nie, Black, nie zapytam, nie myśl sobie. Jest mi to kompletnie obojętne, możesz nim sobie rozpalić w kominku albo coś.

Szybkim ruchem oderwał pierwszą stronę „Proroka” i podał ją Regulusowi. Ten pieczołowicie złożył ją w kostkę i wsunął do podręcznika.

– W sumie to masz obsesję na punkcie Riddle'a, wiesz? – mruknął Snape półgłosem. – Nie wiem tylko, czy sam z siebie, czy to Rosier cię zaraził. Tak czy inaczej, ciekaw jestem, co bym znalazł w twoich rzeczach, gdybym postanowił pogrzebać ci w nocnej szafce.

– Ale nie pogrzebiesz – wytknął mu Regulus.

– Ale nie pogrzebię. – Snape pokiwał głową. – To nie ty mnie ciekawisz, Black, ani nawet nie Rosier. To Riddle, wiesz? Ale mam obawy, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wszystko przez mojego – skrzywił się z niechęcią – ojca, pożal się Merlinie.

Regulus drgnął. Choć mieszane pochodzenie Snape'a było szeroko znane w Slytherinie, tak naprawdę sam główny zainteresowany na ogół mówił o nim tyle co nic, przyznając się o wiele chętniej do magicznego nazwiska Prince'ów. Jeśli zdecydował się wspomnieć swojego ojca, sprawa musiała mocno mu zaleźć za skórę.

– Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach mnie nie przyjmie do Riddle'a – powiedział tymczasem Snape i ściągnął gniewnie brwi. – Mieszaniec, po prostu. I w dodatku z plebsu. Płachta na byka dla czystokrwistych, jak zresztą po Rosierze widać.

– Ale wiesz, że o Riddle'u też krążą plotki, jakoby był mieszańcem? – Regulus zaśmiał się kwaśno. – W gruncie rzeczy byłoby najbardziej zabawne, gdyby się okazało, że to faktycznie prawda. Wyobrażasz sobie ten skandal?

Snape obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Takie rzeczy zawsze się wyciąga przeciwnikom politycznym – zauważył. – Ale to jeszcze nie oznacza, że są prawdziwe. A zresztą, nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Ważne, żeby miał porządny projekt reform i poparcie społeczne. Cała reszta jest bez znaczenia.

– Coś ostro go bronisz – mruknął Regulus z odrobiną ironii. Snape westchnął.

– Chociaż raz chciałbym stanąć po zwycięskiej stronie – powiedział cicho. – Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, Black, cały czas po niej stoisz. Ostatnie, co ci grozi, to porażka.

Regulus zerwał się z miejsca. I choć sam nie był pewien, co właściwie go podkusiło, sięgnął do podręcznika Obrony, wydobył z niego kopertę i wysypał na dłoń jej zawartość.

– To dostałem dzisiaj rano przy śniadaniu, Snape. – Było coś perwersyjnie przyjemnego w mówieniu o swoim upokorzeniu, zwłaszcza jemu, temu mieszańcowi półkrwi, który z taką konsekwencją robił wszystko, żeby dołączyć do Riddle'a. – I co ty na to?

Snape wziął białe piórko z ręki Regulusa, z namysłem obrócił je w palcach.

– Ktoś chyba chciałby, żebyś nosił je przypięte do szaty, Black. Ktokolwiek ci to wysłał. – Wykrzywił wargi. – Ale to też wymaga odwagi. Obrona swojego pacyfizmu.

– Do licha, nie jestem pacyfistą! – Regulus ze złością zatrzasnął książkę, cisnął nią o ścianę. Kartki rozsypały się wokoło. – To nie jest takie proste, Snape, to poważna decyzja. A ja nie lubię podejmować ich pochopnie.

– Nie, ty w ogóle nie lubisz ich podejmować – sprostował Snape, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Tylko czekasz i czekasz, aż sytuacja sama się rozwiąże. Jak z Lupinem.

– Z Lupinem to była inna sprawa. – Regulus zacisnął wargi. – Nie mieszaj go do tego.

– Nie mieszam, tylko stwierdzam fakty. – Snape przyjrzał się mu uważnie ciemnymi oczami, w których malowało się coś na kształt współczucia. – Schowaj lepiej to piórko, Black. Coś mi mówi, że to dopiero początek. Jeszcze oberwiesz za to, że ani ty, ani twój ojciec nie potraficie się zadeklarować. To, że wezmą was za tchórzy, to jeszcze najmniejszy problem.

– Mój ojciec… – zaczął Regulus i urwał. Spojrzał na Snape'a niechętnie. – Mój ojciec niedomaga od lat, a odkąd zaczęły się problemy rodzinne, pogorszyło mu się jeszcze bardziej. Wątpię, czy Riddle'owi naprawdę zależy na poparciu kogoś, kto ostatnio ledwo opuszcza swoją sypialnię. I co niby miałby z nim zrobić, kazać mu leżeć w łóżku na jego chwałę? To przecież śmieszne, Snape. A Riddle nie jest głupi, na pewno zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– To byłby niezły symbol – oznajmił Snape spokojnie. – Twój ojciec ma większe znaczenie, niż ci się to wydaje, Black. Strategiczne. Przecież nie musiałby nawet kiwnąć palcem, nawet wstać z fotela, Black, gdyby tylko udzielił mu swojego poparcia. Mieć za sobą czarodzieja jednego z najlepszych rodów to prawie jakby już wygrać kampanię.

– Ma Rosiera. Yaxleya. Macnaira – wyliczał monotonnie Regulus, zginając kolejne palce. – A z tych, którzy już skończyli szkołę, chyba też Wilkesa i obu Lestrange'ów. To mało? Niby czemu ma mu zależeć jeszcze na moim ojcu?

– Sam wiesz najlepiej. Nie jesteś idiotą, Black.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, czarna szkolna szata, rozpięta na całej długości, zafurkotała za nim jak skrzydła złowróżbnego ptaka. Regulus obserwował go, jak odchodzi, próbując stłumić nawał ponurych przeczuć cisnących się do jego głowy. To piórko to dopiero początek, powiedział Snape i nawet on sam czuł, że było w tym dużo racji. Coś złego wisiało w powietrzu, ukryte w Znakach na rękach Ślizgonów, w drżących z niecierpliwości dłoniach, w zbyt często chwytanych różdżkach. Wystarczyłby jeden kamyk, żeby sprowadzić lawinę.

Nie, nie był idiotą, oczywiście. Snape jak zwykle miał rację. I naprawdę, jakie miało znaczenie, że właściwie wolałby nim być?

*

– Zobacz, co dostałem. – Syriusz usiadł na łóżku, otworzył dłoń i zademonstrował Lupinowi małe, ogniste piórko. – Weź je, śmiało!

Lupin ostrożnie ujął piórko w dwa palce, uniósł je do nozdrzy. Wyczulone wilcze zmysły wychwyciły woń kadzidła i popiołu. W gruncie rzeczy zapach wydał mu się nieco drażniący.

– Feniks. Czyli wybaczył ci Snape'a i Wrzeszczącą Chatę, mimo wszystko. – Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na Syriusza, wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem położył piórko na jego otwartej dłoni. – Nie wiem, czy nie za wcześnie.

– Mówisz, jakbyś ty sam nie mógł mi wybaczyć – mruknął Syriusz. – Luniak, do cholery, żałuję jak diabli i doskonale o tym wiesz, powtarzam ci to od miesięcy. Ale czasu nie cofnę.

– Ty musiałeś wybaczyć mi Regulusa – zauważył Lupin półgłosem. – Mamy remis.

– Czyli zgoda? – Syriusz zamknął dłoń na piórku. – Proszę cię, Luniak, nie wracajmy już do tamtego, zachowałem się jak ostatni kretyn i mam tego pełną świadomość. Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek problemy po Wrzeszczącej Chacie, nigdy bym sobie tego nie darował i chyba sam wiesz o tym najlepiej. Nie dziwię się, że nie gadałeś ze mną kilka miesięcy, sam też bym ze sobą nie gadał. Ale nie musiałeś mnie dodatkowo upokarzać i zaprzyjaźniać się z moim młodszym bratem. Który w dodatku mnie nie znosi.

– Tego nie wiesz – mruknął Lupin ostrzegawczo. Syriusz uniósł brwi.

– Jak to nie wiem? – parsknął. – Utopiłby mnie w łyżce wody, gdyby tylko mógł! Sam widziałeś, jak się na mnie rzucił, kiedy tylko wypił trochę Ognistej. Nie wiem, o czym gadaliście przez te wszystkie miesiące, ale idę o zakład, że właśnie o mnie! I dlatego...

– Łapa – odezwał się Lupin nieco chłodnym głosem. – Sam prosiłeś, żebyśmy do tego nie wracali, a tylko niepotrzebnie to rozjątrzasz. Wystarczy.

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby zamierzał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się wysiłkiem woli. Zamiast tego zacisnął mocno pięść, miażdżąc piórko w dłoni, i nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się do Lupina – szeroko i nieco łobuzersko, w pełni potwierdzając wszystkie plotki o jego zmiennych nastrojach, które krążyły po Hogwarcie od lat. Temperament tej odnogi Blacków, począwszy od Cygnusa i Walburgi, był zresztą niemal przysłowiowy.

– Będzie się działo, Luniak, zobaczysz! – rzucił radośnie, z całej siły zaciskając piórko w garści. – Nie mogę się doczekać, co to właściwie oznacza!

– Nie wątpię. – Lupin spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – Jak na razie oznacza to tylko tyle, że zostałeś wybrańcem dyrektora. I, jeśli wolno mi dodać, że nie uciekniesz już przed polityką.

– Wcale nie mam zamiaru przed nią uciekać – zaprotestował Syriusz gwałtownie. – Nie jestem moim ojcem, to on ucieka, i to przed wszystkim, przed polityką, walką, ba, przed życiem też. Nie mam zamiaru tak zmarnować tego wszystkiego. Gdyby miało mi to przelecieć przez palce, tak jak jemu… – Pokręcił głową. – Nie, po prostu nie.

– Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą mógłbym posądzać o coś podobnego, Łapa – zauważył Lupin spokojnie. – O to nie musisz się martwić.

– Dlatego muszę wziąć swój los we własne ręce. Dosłownie. Bez żadnych różdżek, bez żadnych półśrodków – parsknął Syriusz i triumfalnie uniósł brwi. – Widzisz, jednak dobrze się złożyło, że rozbiłem Rosierowi nos! 

Lupin pozwolił sobie na krótki, gardłowy śmiech.

– Faktycznie, też masz się z czego cieszyć! Myślałem, że się tam pozabijacie.

– Śmiej się, śmiej – fuknął Syriusz, odrobinę urażony. – A ja tam dalej twierdzę, że to mi bardzo pomogło. Gdyby nie to, może nigdy by mnie nie wybrał, nie wysłałby mi piórka. Doskonale wie, z jakiej rodziny pochodzę.

– Tak, i doskonale wie również, że począwszy od twojego przydziału, zrobisz dokładnie to, co najbardziej ją zirytuje. – Na ustach Lupina zaigrał blady uśmiech. – Jak zresztą wie o tym większość Hogwartu. Nie potrzebowałeś znęcać się nad Rosierem, żeby był pewien twoich poglądów. Nigdy ich nie ukrywałeś, Łapa.

– Prawda. – Syriusz skinął głową. – Choć jeśli na szlabanie za Rosiera kazał mi po prostu siedzieć w ławce i czytać o historii quidditcha, to naprawdę świadczy o tym, że ukarał mnie tylko pro forma. Wcale nie chciał tego robić, wiesz.

– I ty się dziwisz? – prychnął Lupin. – Nie ma chyba drugiej osoby, która tak otwarcie krytykowałaby Riddle'a i jego program polityczny. W sumie już od początku było wiadome, że tak zrobi. Dumbel jest niekonwencjonalny, pamiętaj, i twardo domaga się równości dla wszystkich. Ostatecznie przyjął do szkoły nawet mnie, prawda?

Syriusz skinął głową.

– Swoją drogą to ciekawe – zauważył półgłosem. – Riddle przecież też chodził do Hogwartu. Ciekawe, czy Dumbel poznał się na nim już wtedy, czy może dopiero później. Choć podobno za sobą nie przepadali, a to już coś znaczy.

– Pewnie tak. – Lupin skinął głową. – A teraz organizuje ruch oporu. Jeśli tak to można nazwać. I zbiera swoich ludzi, ciekawe, czy tylko Gryfonów.

– Tylko to może nie. Ale na pewno będzie nas sporo. Prawie jak rodzina, nie? – Syriusz wyszczerzył się szeroko. – Rogaś też dostał. I Ogon. Już z nimi o tym rozmawiałem. A to oznacza, że kiedy wejdziemy tam razem…

– Jakie „razem”? – przerwał mu Lupin sucho. Syriusz wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Ty nie dostałeś? – wydusił z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie. – Odpowiedź zabrzmiała szorstko jak smagnięcie zaklęciem. – Ja nie.

Syriusz stropił się wyraźnie i, nienaturalnie dla niego, przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był pewien, co powiedzieć. Rozpostarł tylko pięść i zaczął nerwowo bawić się ognistym piórkiem, przeplatając je sobie między palcami. Lupin czekał cierpliwie.

– To za Regulusa? – zapytał wreszcie Syriusz. – Czy za wilkołactwo?

– Pytaj dyrektora, nie mnie. – Lupin zacisnął szczęki. – Widocznie nie zasłużyłem i tyle.

Syriusz powoli przeciągnął dłonią po włosach, odwlekając odpowiedź.

– Cholera, nie chcę w tym siedzieć bez ciebie – wyznał wreszcie.

– I co zrobisz? – zadrwił gorzko Lupin. – Pójdziesz i rzucisz mu to piórko w twarz? Nie bądź śmieszny, Łapa. Zrobisz to, o co cię prosi. I będziesz się cieszyć, że ci wybaczył Wrzeszczącą Chatę i Snape'a.

– Nie będę! – Syriusz przygryzł wargi. – Nie mam zamiaru!

– Będziesz, będziesz. – Lupin spojrzał na niego czujnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. – Jeszcze mu za to podziękujesz, ja ci to mówię.

– Może. – Syriusz powoli pokręcił głową. – Ale i tak uważam, że to cholernie niesprawiedliwe, wiesz. Jesteś najlepszy z nas wszystkich. I w zaklęciach, i tak ogólnie.

– Nie tłumacz mi się, Łapa – westchnął Lupin. – Przecież nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Ale czuję zbyt wielki dług wdzięczności wobec Dumbla, żeby teraz się jeszcze z nim targować. Nie chce mnie, to jego sprawa, skoro nawet przez te wszystkie lata nie udało mi się zasłużyć na jego zaufanie. I może ma rację. – Powolnym gestem przeciągnął opuszkami palców po głębokiej, poszarpanej szramie, od ostatniej pełni znaczącej jego nadgarstek. – Ostatecznie jestem nieobliczalny.

– Nie jesteś. – Syriusz zagryzł wargi i wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Złapał Lupina za nadgarstki, porzucone piórko powoli sfrunęło na podłogę. – Bardzo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś źle mówi o moich przyjaciołach, zapomniałeś? A zwłaszcza jeśli robią to oni sami.

– Daj już spokój – powiedział Lupin głucho. – Proszę.

Ostrożnie wyswobodził się z uścisku Syriusza i pochylił, sięgając po piórko. Delikatnie uniósł je w palcach, uważając, żeby nie naruszyć jego gładkiej struktury; spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w nie ze skupieniem godnym lepszej sprawy. Grzywa brązowych włosów opadła mu na twarz, skutecznie osłaniając go przed wzrokiem kolegi.

– Chyba pójdę się pouczyć do pokoju wspólnego – oznajmił zdławionym głosem i wsunął piórko z powrotem w dłoń Syriusza. – A ty lepiej tego pilnuj. Zaufanie to skarb, wiesz. Zwłaszcza w dzisiejszych czasach.

Ale nie poszedł. Stał, jakby nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, i sprawiał wrażenie kupki nieszczęścia. Syriusz wbrew sobie poczuł skrępowanie: nie cierpiał patrzeć na cudzy smutek, nie potrafił sobie z nim radzić. Sam nie miał zresztą w zwyczaju poddawać się podobnym nastrojom, wszystkie złe uczucia po prostu wyrzucał z siebie w atakach gniewu, w hałaśliwych, krzykliwych przekleństwach. A Lupin tak bardzo starał się udawać, że to go nie dotyczy – ba, że wcale go nie obeszło – i jednocześnie tak bardzo mu to nie wychodziło, że nie był w stanie na niego patrzeć. Najchętniej potrząsnąłby mocno przyjacielem i kazał mu wykrzyczeć na głos całą złość na dyrektora, ale doskonale wiedział, że to w niczym nie pomoże: zbyt dobrze znał Lupina, żeby uwierzyć w celowość podobnego działania. Dlatego tylko mógł stać z nieszczęśliwą miną i z coraz większą frustracją spoglądać na jego smutek, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.

Z prawdziwą ulgą przywitał skrzypnięcie drzwi dormitorium. Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy zobaczył pyzatą twarz Petera: to właśnie był ktoś, kto będzie w stanie wziąć tego byka za rogi, kto da radę poradzić sobie z tym ciężkim nastrojem. Rzadko kiedy widok przyjaciela sprawiał mu tak niekłamaną radość, jak właśnie w tym momencie.

– Ogon – powiedział półgłosem. – Dobrze, że jesteś.

Peter rozejrzał się uważnie po dormitorium i wsunął głębiej do środka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi: jego uwadze najwyraźniej nie uszedł panujący we wnętrzu nastrój.

– Luniak? Łapa? – Spojrzał pytająco na Syriusza. – Pokłóciliście się?

– Ani trochę – powiedział Syriusz z westchnieniem, decydując się na niewielkie kłamstwo. – Ale Lunatyk marnie się czuje. Boli go to skaleczenie, którego nabawił się podczas pełni, wiesz. Nie zdezynfekował go porządnie i pewnie je sobie zakaził.

– Kiepsko – przyznał Peter. Podszedł do Lupina, wciąż stojącego z pochyloną głową na środku dormitorium, i pomachał mu ręką przed oczami.

– Luniak? – odezwał się z troską. – Źle się czujesz? Chcesz, żeby ktoś cię obejrzał?

Lupin wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowane mruknięcie, które przy odrobinie dobrej woli można było uznać za sygnał aprobaty.

– Chodź, Luniak. – Energia Petera, kiedy ktoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia potrzebował pomocy, wydawała się niewyczerpana. – Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego. To bez sensu, żebyś się z tym męczył, pani Pomfrey na pewno coś wymyśli.

Lupin nie zaprotestował. Sztywny i trochę drżący, pozwolił koledze wziąć się za ramię i podprowadzić do wyjścia. Peter zdążył posłać jeszcze Syriuszowi pocieszające spojrzenie, zanim zamknął za nimi drzwi; te stuknęły cicho o futrynę. W dormitorium zapanował spokój, kojący, choć dziwnie nienaturalny.

Syriusz westchnął i opadł na łóżko. Odruchowo wcisnął piórko do kieszeni dżinsów.

*

Tego roku Puchar Domów zdobyli Gryfoni. Oczywiście, nie było w tym nic dziwnego, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji politycznego napięcia, która przecisnęła się i do Hogwartu. Dumbledore nie mógłby przecież przyznać Pucharu Domów Slytherinowi, bo jeszcze nieopatrznie dałby komuś znak, że mimo wszystko popiera jednak Toma Riddle'a. Polityka, wszędzie ta polityka, myślał Regulus, stając przy czterech oznaczających domy klepsydrach i przyglądając im się czujnie: gołym okiem nie był w stanie dostrzec różnicy między punktacją Gryfonów a Ślizgonów. I całym sobą zmuszał się, żeby nie manifestować niechęci do zwycięzców na pożegnalnej uczcie; tak naprawdę nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu.

Spotkali się w drodze do łazienki. Regulus, rozpoznając znajomą sylwetkę w burym swetrze, przez chwilę miał zamiar przemknąć niepostrzeżenie drugą stroną korytarza, żeby po prostu minąć go, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale dobre wychowanie ostatecznie wzięło górę.

– Gratuluję Pucharu Domów, Lupin – rzucił niezobowiązująco.

– Reg! – Lupin zatrzymał się jak wryty. – Pogadajmy chwilę, co? Pewnie już się nie zobaczymy. A na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie. Kiedy tylko stąd wyjadę, dopadnie mnie prawdziwe życie. – Westchnął. – A wcale mi się do tego nie spieszy.

– Co zamierzasz robić po szkole? – zagadnął Regulus z wystudiowaną obojętnością, starając się nie patrzeć na kolegę. – Myślałeś już, gdzie pójdziesz pracować?

Lupin wykrzywił wargi w niechętnym uśmiechu.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia. – Pokręcił głową. – Gdziekolwiek. Jeśli ktoś mnie zechce.

– Czemu miałby nie zechcieć? – Regulus uniósł brwi. – Mógłbyś na przykład starać się o posadę nauczyciela, to akurat całkiem by do ciebie pasowało. Dyrektor cię ceni.

Nie przewidział reakcji Lupina, który cofnął się gwałtownie z bolesnym grymasem na twarzy, jakby ktoś właśnie przed chwilą z całej siły go spoliczkował.

– Nie – rzucił sucho, boleśnie. – Nie ceni mnie. A już na pewno mi nie ufa.

– Ma jakiś powód? – zapytał cicho Regulus. I wtedy poczuł to znowu: zapach krwi, unoszący się za Lupinem tak, jak za innymi unosiły się nuty wody kolońskiej. Odruchowo uniósł dłoń, przycisnął rękaw szaty do ust, żeby stłumić woń, która jeżyła mu włoski na karku. Lupin był jedną wielką zagadką, odkąd tylko go poznał: łagodny i milczący, a czasem przecież wychodził z niego drapieżnik gorszy niż z któregokolwiek z Blacków, nie wyłączając kuzynki Bellatrix. I ten zapach krwi i surowego mięsa, tak bardzo złowieszczy. Było w tym coś dziwnego, nienaturalnego. 

Może po prostu jestem przeczulony, pomyślał i wreszcie odsunął rękaw od twarzy. Lupin obserwował go z zainteresowaniem, ale nie skomentował jego gestu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co chodzi po głowie dyrektorowi – przyznał cicho. – Ale skoro ma co do mnie jakieś wątpliwości, trudno. Nie zamierzam go o nic błagać.

– Mówisz, jakbyś już z nim rozmawiał – zauważył Regulus spokojnie. – Mam rację?

– I tak, i nie. – Lupin uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Powiedzmy, że dał mi to do zrozumienia, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem poprosić go o cokolwiek. Trudno, nie mam zamiaru się narzucać.

– Jak mało kto – przyznał Regulus z odrobiną drwiny. – Ale, wiesz, mówi się, że najlepsza kariera dla młodych czeka u boku Riddle'a. Nigdy ci to nie przyszło do głowy?

Lupin zawahał się. Uniósł głowę i czujnie rozejrzał się wokół.

– Chodź ze mną – syknął, łapiąc Regulusa za rękę, i wciągnął go do pierwszej pustej komnaty. Przyparł go do ściany, mocno, zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Lupin, co ty… – Regulus uniósł twarz i odruchowo zamknął oczy. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe; nie, wcale nie ze strachu. Ale Lupin zignorował jego reakcję: jedyne, co zrobił, to podwinął mu rękaw i sprawdził, czy nie ma Znaku na przedramieniu.

– W porządku – odezwał się półgłosem. – Hej, popatrz na mnie, Reg.

Regulus wreszcie uniósł powieki. Twarz Lupina, tuż przy jego własnej, wydawała się poszarzała ze zmęczenia, w jego oczach czytał niepokój.

– Nie lubię niepotrzebnego ryzyka. – Tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić.

– To dobrze. Nie chciałbym się z tobą rozstawać i wiedzieć, że się to wpakowałeś. – Głos Lupina trząsł się niemal niezauważenie, ale dla Regulusa, nauczonego rozpoznawania nagłych zmian w jego nastroju, było to aż nazbyt oczywiste. – Jedna osoba, o którą muszę się martwić, mniej.

– Kto jeszcze przyłączył się do Riddle'a? – rzucił Regulus niespodziewanie, marszcząc czoło. Lupin spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– To akurat chyba sam powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, sam pewnie wystarczająco wiele słyszałeś we własnym pokoju wspólnym, prawda? – Rozłożył bezradnie dłonie. – Na pewno nikt z Gryfonów, dałbym sobie za to uciąć rękę.

– Ja bym uważał z takimi deklaracjami. Za bardzo zależy mi na własnych kończynach – ostrzegł go Regulus, unosząc brwi. – Ale mówiłeś o osobach, o które powinieneś się martwić. Nie to miałeś na myśli?

Lupin wzruszył ramionami i z roztargnieniem przeczesał palcami brązowe włosy.

– Organizacja Riddle'a nie jest jedyną, która istnieje na tym świecie, Reg. Bywają inne, niekoniecznie bardziej bezpieczne. I chrzanić stronę, po której się znajdujecie, po prostu nie chcę, żeby któryś z was oberwał, kiedy wpakuje się w coś, co go przerośnie, jasne? Nigdy nie byłem dobry w radzeniu sobie z podobnymi rzeczami.

– Idą ciężkie czasy, Lupin – zauważył Regulus. – To, że ktoś w nic się nie wmiesza, nikomu nie zagwarantuje jeszcze nietykalności. Zawsze można oberwać rykoszetem. I wiesz, mam wrażenie, że kiedy robi się gorąco, to właśnie takich ofiar jest najwięcej.

– Ofiar – powtórzył Lupin bezbarwnym głosem. – Ja właśnie nie chcę słyszeć o ofiarach, Reg, i w tym cały problem. Nie chcę czytać nekrologów w pieprzonym „Proroku”, nie chcę musieć chodzić na cmentarz i zapalać cholerne znicze! Nie mam do tego nerwów!

– A co ja ci na to poradzę? – zapytał Regulus cicho, ale dobitnie. Lupin zacisnął pięści, jego twarz zadrgała, całe ciało spięło się jak do ataku.

– Tak naprawdę nie jestem jedynakiem, rozumiesz? – wyrzucił z siebie. – Miałem brata bliźniaka, umarł, kiedy mieliśmy po parę dni! Wystarczy mi tego, nie chcę znów kogoś opłakiwać. Robię to przez całe życie!

Regulus nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego niepewnie sięgnął do głowy kolegi, pogładził go ostrożnie po brązowych, rozwichrzonych włosach. Lupin pozwolił mu na to bez słowa protestu, kuląc się tylko odrobinę pod dotykiem jego dłoni. Wreszcie podniósł głowę, o wiele spokojniejszy.

– Reg, ja… – zaczął przepraszająco.

– Już, już. – Regulus potrząsnął głową. – Nie rozczulamy się, Lupin. Rozmawiasz z Blackiem, pamiętasz? A Blackowie tego nie lubią. Nawet jeśli oprócz tego prawie nic nas nie łączy.

– Teraz już nie – zauważył Lupin z naciskiem. – Ale dawniej całkiem sporo. Masz w sobie sporo podobieństw do Syriusza, wiesz?

– Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która widzi coś podobnego – prychnął Regulus z odrobiną ironii. – Wszyscy pozostali uważają nas za dokładne przeciwieństwa.

– To też. – Lupin powoli skinął głową. – Choć i tak uważam, że masz wiele jego cech. Na przykład żaden z was nie czuje się za dobrze w arystokratycznym światku, męczy was to tak samo, nawet jeśli ty wolałbyś zostać pianistą, a on gitarzystą rockowym. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tylko że ty za bardzo się boisz. A Syriusz miał odwagę, żeby uciec.

– No cóż. – Regulus zmarszczył brwi. – Widocznie ja jej nie mam i na tym poprzestańmy, dobrze? Nie mam ochoty słuchać o tym, w jak wielu sprawach mój brat jest lepszy ode mnie.

Lupin splótł palce obu dłoni, rozpostarł je energicznie, aż trzasnęły.

– Syriusz uważa, że też mógłbyś uciec – rzucił niespodziewanie. Regulus roześmiał się cicho i trochę gorzko.

– Jak on to sobie niby wyobraża, Lupin? Że zostawię ich oboje w ogóle bez żadnego syna, tak po prostu spakuję się, wyprowadzę i już koniec, matko, ojcze, nigdy mnie nie było, jestem wytworem waszych błądzących umysłów, a teraz radźcie sobie sami? – Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Poza tym ja nie mam na oku nowego brata takiego jak Potter.

– Jesteś fatalistą, Reg – skrzywił się Lupin. Regulus z rozmachem potrząsnął głową, aż czarne kosmyki wpadły mu do oczu.

– Nie, tylko realistą. – Gwałtownym ruchem, który był niemal bliźniaczym odbiciem gestykulacji jego brata, odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Żaden Black nigdy nie dał sobie rady w pojedynkę, Lupin, my potrzebujemy publiczności. Żeby nas uwielbiała albo żeby wskazywała kolejny ruch, w zależności od tego, na kogo wypadnie. Ale tak czy inaczej, bez innych nie istniejemy. Nie każdy ma taką – zawahał się – namacalność jak ty.

– Namacalność? – zdumiał się Lupin. Regulus wzruszył ramionami.

– Fizyczność, niech ci będzie. Cielesność. Jak krwiste mięso. Pojęcia bladego nie mam, jak to nazwać, tak mi się kojarzysz i nic na to nie poradzę.

– Z krwią i mięsem? – Lupin, o dziwo, wydawał się przestraszony. Regulus zamrugał. Było w tym coś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć, a jego chłodny, precyzyjny, nawet jeśli nieco zbyt wycofany umysł nie lubił czegoś nie rozumieć. Zwłaszcza kiedy dotyczyło to człowieka, z którym przez jakiś – wprawdzie krótki – czas był przecież całkiem blisko.

– Merlinie, co z tego, że byłem dobry z wróżbiarstwa, jeśli wyłapuję tylko takie bezsensowne rzeczy. – Roześmiał się sucho. – Nie przejmuj się moimi skojarzeniami, Lupin, sam wiem, że są kompletnie idiotyczne. Ale mniejsza o to. Mówiliśmy o moim odejściu i powtarzam ci, że to pomysł jeszcze bardziej idiotyczny niż moje skojarzenia. I kto miałby się niby mną zająć, Rosier? Czy może Snape?

– Mógłbyś zatrzymać się u mnie – zaproponował Lupin cicho. Regulus przechylił głowę, przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie szarymi, podkrążonymi oczami, które wystarczająco wymownie mówiły o jego braku snu w ciągu ostatnich dni.

– Ciebie też boli, że zatrzymał się właśnie u Pottera, a nie u ciebie, prawda, Lupin? – zauważył bezlitośnie. Ale zaraz potem, jakby chcąc złagodzić ostrość poprzednich słów, potrząsnął lekko głową. – Trochę kiepskimi bylibyśmy dla siebie namiastkami. Ani ja nie zastąpiłbym ci mojego brata, ani ty mnie. Więc na tym może poprzestańmy, zamiast jeszcze bardziej taplać się w żałosności.

– Mów za siebie – odgryzł się Lupin. – To była tylko przyjacielska propozycja.

– A od kiedy to jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – zadrwił Regulus. Lupin zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę patrzył na niego z zadumą.

– Może i racja. Może nie jesteśmy, jeśli tak sądzisz – przytaknął z nagłą powagą. – Ale na pewno jedziemy na tym samym wózku, a to już coś znaczy. Więc daruj sobie te niepotrzebne złośliwości, Reg, naprawdę.

– Nie chciałem cię urazić, Lupin. – Głos Regulusa był odrobinę zachrypnięty. – Nie obiecuj mi tylko czegoś, co i tak nie ma sensu, dobrze? Nie lubię tego.

Lupin ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uścisnął je lekko.

– Będę do ciebie pisał – powiedział wreszcie. – Tak jak w zeszłym roku. Nie myśl, że się przede mną schowasz.

*

_Lupin, to zabawne, że rzeczywiście zdecydowałeś się do mnie napisać. Myślałem, że wyjaśniliśmy już sobie pewne rzeczy wystarczająco i nie ma potrzeby do nich wracać. Nie czuj się zobowiązany dbaniem o moje samopoczucie: to moje życie, tylko moje, i naprawdę nie potrzebuję drogowskazów. Pilnuj lepiej Syriusza, jemu Twoje niańczenie przyda się bardziej niż mnie. Ja się nie ładuję w sytuacje bez wyjścia, nie udawaj, że o tym nie wiesz. Jestem na to zbyt ostrożny. Wróć – zbyt tchórzliwy. To ja, Regulus Tchórz Black, pamiętasz?_

_A poza tym, Twoja sowa dziobie. Ciekaw jestem, czy tylko mnie, czy mojemu bratu zrobiła kiedykolwiek coś podobnego. Mam wrażenie, że on po prostu trzepnąłby ją zaklęciem zamiast pisać Ci odpowiedź. Powiedz, Lupin: wybrałeś ją umyślnie dla mnie, prawda?_

– Regulusie? Gdzie jesteś, Regulusie?

– U siebie, matko. – Ze złością zmiął w dłoni kawałek papieru i cisnął nim w kąt łóżka, prosto na stos wycinków o wyczynach ludzi Riddle'a. Słowa odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, jak zawsze, kiedy w grę wchodził Lupin, a kolejne próby odpowiedzi na list doprowadzały go do coraz większej frustracji. Miał wrażenie, że ucieka mu sens tego, co chciałby napisać; och, mógł zalać Lupina potokiem ironii, jak bywało najczęściej, kiedy widzieli się w cztery oczy, ale tym razem naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty.

Westchnął, popatrując z ukosa na zgnieciony kawałek papieru, a potem podniósł leżący pod nim artykuł z „Proroka”. Przeczytał go z roztargnieniem, choć tak naprawdę znał go już na pamięć: najwyraźniej ludziom Riddle'a znudziło się już bazgranie po murach frazesów na temat czystej krwi, zamiast tego zaczęli przywoływać w powietrzu Znaki tuż nad dachami domów, których mieszkańcy – ich zdaniem – sprzeniewierzały się ich wartościom. Napiętnowanie jak każde inne, pomyślał kwaśno, tyle że trochę bardziej widowiskowe. To pasowało do Riddle'a: efekciarz, ot i wszystko. Przez chwilę patrzył z zadumą na zdjęcie ładnej, dziewiętnastowiecznej willi, nad którą unosił się groźnie wyglądający szary wąż na tle czaszki, aż wreszcie odłożył artykuł na stosik jemu podobnych i pokręcił głową. Merlinie, jakie to było głupie. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru do nich dołączać.

Powinienem rzeczywiście przykleić to wszystko sobie na ścianie, najlepiej razem z tym cholernym białym piórkiem, pomyślał i zachciało mu się śmiać. Z wysiłkiem stłumił histeryczny odruch i mimowolnie rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę lustra: przy tym wszystkim, co działo się wokół Riddle'a i jego stronników, nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby któregoś dnia obudził się rano i stwierdził, że osiwiał. Póki co tylko trochę schudł, szata wisiała na nim coraz bardziej, ale może to była kwestia tego, że zmieniał się z chłopca w mężczyznę, o, takiego, jaki teraz już był Syriusz. Co zresztą wcale nie napawało go jakimś szczególnym optymizmem. Z drugiej strony, dobrze było być poza szkołą, w rodzinnym domu. Ostatnio tęsknił za nim coraz bardziej.

Wakacje przed jego szóstym rokiem w Hogwarcie nie zapowiadały się spektakularnie, w dodatku wciąż czekał go jeszcze ślub kuzynki Narcyzy, ale przynajmniej tu, na Grimmauld Place, nie było Rosiera i jego kolegów, coraz mniej subtelnie namawiających go do dołączenia do Riddle'a, nie było anonimowych liścików z piórkami ani czarnego cienia o garbatym nosie i nazwisku Snape. To gwarantowało mu przynajmniej odrobinę spokoju.

Spokoju, zadrwił gorzko Regulus. Tak jakby gdziekolwiek w magicznej Anglii istniała jeszcze choć odrobina spokoju!

Zerwał się znad wycinków i pobiegł do pokoju tuż obok, zamkniętego od roku, od czasu pamiętnej ucieczki Syriusza: to w niczym nie przeszkadzało, klucz wisiał na dużym gwoździu, tuż obok spreparowanej główki skrzata. Jego brat nie cierpiał tej wątpliwej dekoracji, przypomniał sobie Regulus, i tak właściwie trudno się było temu dziwić: on sam też musiał przyznać, że była raczej kiepską ozdobą. Świadczyła niezbyt pochlebnie o guście jego matki, a jego samego wręcz raziła po oczach swoją szpetotą.

Ale nie przyszedł tu przecież po to, żeby gapić się na główkę skrzata, uznał ze złością i powoli przekręcił klucz w zamku. Drzwi, pchnięte ostrożnym ruchem, skrzypnęły cicho, a potem ustąpiły, wpuszczając Regulusa do zupełnie innego świata, tego, który wydawał mu się utracony już tak dawno temu. Świata, w którym Syriusz wciąż mieszkał razem z nimi, jadł tu i spał, i przede wszystkim ożywiał ponure pokoje swoim głośnym śmiechem. Regulus zamrugał: dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo cichy był ten dom bez hałaśliwej obecności jego brata. Nawet matka ze swoim gwałtownym temperamentem nie była w stanie wypełnić tej pustki.

Wsunął się powoli do środka, czując, jak przechodzą go ciarki: nawet jeśli rodzicom nie przyszło do głowy zabronić mu wchodzić do tego pokoju, i tak czuł, że robi coś niewłaściwego, co godziło w same podstawy rodziny Blacków. Tak czy inaczej, skoro już zdobył się na odwagę, na pewno nie zamierzał się wycofywać. Tym bardziej, że matka chwilowo przestała go wołać: mógł skorzystać z tej chwili spokoju i przypomnieć sobie to, o czym niemal zaczynał już zapominać. Choć, Merlin mu świadkiem, sam nie był pewien, po co to robi.

Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, tuman kurzu wzbił się z dywanu, wirując pod wpływem przeciągu. Regulus przyłożył dłoń do ust, zakaszlał gwałtownie: przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby sam Syriusz zabraniał mu wejścia do jego pokoju, dokładnie tak, jak przez ostatnie miesiące. To go nie zatrzymało: z wysiłkiem tłumiąc kaszel, wsunął się głębiej. Zasłony były wprawdzie zaciągnięte, ale szybki Lumos załatwił sprawę: pomieszczenie rozjaśniło blade światło. Regulus rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, uśmiechając się z odrobiną nostalgii na widok niezliczonej ilości plakatów przyklejonych na ścianach: mugolskie motory, mugolskie zespoły rockowe, ba, nawet mugolskie dziewczyny. Tak bardzo w stylu jego brata!

Ale nie to zwróciło jego uwagę, a jeden szczegół, ledwo zauważalny w pstrokatym wystroju wnętrza. Na ścianie, wśród plakatów, wciąż wisiało zdjęcie czterech nastoletnich chłopców, z rozradowanymi minami wpatrujących się w obiektyw. Jeden z nich, ciemnowłosy i wysoki, wysunął się do przodu, uśmiechając się arogancko. Regulus przysunął się i oparł o ścianę, wpatrzył w nie z tak bliska, że niemal trącił nosem fotografię. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec ze zdjęcia zamrugał, spojrzał na Regulusa oczami szarymi jak jego własne. Przez chwilę stali, żywy człowiek i zdjęcie, jakby czas się zatrzymał.

– A co ty byś zrobił, Siri? – zapytał cicho Regulus. – Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

Ale zdjęcie, oczywiście, milczało: nawet magiczne fotografie nie posiadają zdolności mowy. Regulus westchnął i ostrożnie odsunął się od ściany. Głupie pytanie, pomyślał, energicznie kręcąc głową, aż włosy wpadły mu do oczu. Przecież i tak doskonale wiem, co byś zrobił. Ty nieszczęsny idioto.

Pokręcił głową, czując, jak ogarnia go złość, i ostrożnie przejechał dłonią po ciemnym, ciężkim biurku, ścierając z niego pokłady kurzu. Drobinki brudu wpiły się mu w opuszki; strząsnął je niecierpliwym ruchem ręki i podniósł to, co leżało na blacie: ot, nic szczególnego, kawałek instrukcji motocykla. Zgniótł go w palcach i cisnął na podłogę, kręcąc głową: na co właściwie liczył, na jakiś znak? To nie miało przecież najmniejszego sensu.

Wycofał się z pokoju i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, a potem odwiesił klucz z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Usiadł na łóżku, nie przejmując się, że zabrudzi butami pościel, i wbił wzrok w stos przejrzanych wcześniej artykułów. A potem gwałtownie przygryzł wargę.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ – mruknął, kierując różdżkę w stronę wycinków. Kawałki papieru uniosły się w powietrze, przelewitowały w stronę wolnej przestrzeni. A potem były kolejne zaklęcia, jedno za drugim, Przylepiec, Przylepiec, Przylepiec! Nie potrzeba było wiele czasu, a ściana nad jego biurkiem zaczęła przypominać ołtarzyk na cześć Toma Riddle'a, ze zdjęciami Znaków i błyszczących napisów: świadectwo działań jego zwolenników. Zabrakło tylko białego piórka: Regulus przyjrzał się ścianie z szyderstwem w oczach, a potem sięgnął do podręcznika i wytrząsnął na dłoń dowód swojego tchórzostwa. Wkomponowanie go w artykuły było kwestią chwili.

– Oto, kim właśnie jesteś, Regulusie Blacku – mruknął, splatając ramiona na piersi. Znów poczuł, że ma ochotę się śmiać: z Riddle'a, z Rosiera i innych naiwnych, z siebie. Och, przede wszystkim z siebie. Nie był wcale mniejszym idiotą niż Syriusz.

– Paniczu Regulusie? – usłyszał tuż obok siebie nieśmiały głos. Odwrócił się gwałtownie: najwyraźniej zapomniał zamknąć drzwi, bo szczerze wątpił, żeby Stworek odważył się otworzyć je bez pukania. Domowy skrzat stał na progu z pokornie pochyloną głową i na zmianę zaciskał i rozprostowywał nieśmiało swoje wielkie dłonie.

– Pani prosi do siebie, paniczu Regulusie.

Obrzucił skrzata niechętnym spojrzeniem, krzywiąc się lekko. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko niemu, nie, obdarzał go nawet czymś w rodzaju przywiązania, a może nawet sympatii, ale tym razem naprawdę wolałby zostać sam. Stworek bywał natrętny, zwłaszcza jeśli to jego matka wydała mu jakiś rozkaz: jeśli Regulus nie zejdzie na dół od razu, powinien przygotować się na spędzenie całego tego czasu ze skrzatem za plecami. 

Jego niezadowolenie chybiło celu: Stworek pochylał się tak bardzo nad progiem, że niemal szorował nosem o podłogę, i nie miał szans zauważyć jego spojrzenia. Naprawdę, ciężko było się na niego gniewać. Regulus westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową.

– Posprzątaj te wycinki, Stworku. – Oszczędnym gestem wskazał mu stos gazet, piętrzący się na środku pokoju. – Możesz je wrzucić do kominka, jeśli chcesz. Albo sobie zostawić, gdybyś miał ochotę je poprzeglądać. Ale nie chcę ich tu już widzieć.

– A co z tymi na ścianie? – Spojrzenie Stworka sprawiało wrażenie zagubionego. Regulus zacisnął pięści, tłumiąc w sobie chęć, żeby nakrzyczeć na skrzata: sam zresztą nie był pewien, skąd wziął się ten nieoczekiwany gniew. Być może miał coś wspólnego z tymi wszystkimi wycinkami, które przed chwilą przejrzał. Prawdopodobnie doprowadziłyby do frustracji nawet Dumbla, pomyślał z niechęcią.

– Niech zostaną. – Obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem przyklejone na ścianie artykuły. – To w gruncie rzeczy całkiem niezła przestroga, gdybym kiedykolwiek zaczął rozważać Riddle'a na serio. Na pewno lepsze niż przypominajka, nie sądzisz, Stworku?

– Co tylko panicz uważa – zgodził się obojętnie skrzat, pochylając się nad ścinkami gazet. Regulus odwrócił się od niego z roztargnieniem, przeczesał palcami rozwichrzone włosy, zbierając je w gładką, równą fryzurę: należało wyglądać porządnie, kiedy miało się stanąć przed obliczem Walburgi Black, wiedział o tym doskonale. A potem powolnym krokiem skierował się w dół schodów, mocno zaciskając dłoń na poręczy.

– Wołałaś mnie, matko? 

Walburga odrzuciła go uważnym, krytycznym spojrzeniem, od ciemnych, zaczesanych gładko włosów aż po czubki wypucowanych starannie butów, i skinęła głową z aprobatą. W jej wzroku czaiła się odrobina zadumy.

– Ojciec chce cię widzieć – powiedziała wreszcie.

*

Wizyta w pokoju Oriona Blacka nie należała do największych przyjemności, jakie mógłby sobie wymyślić Regulus. Ba, tak naprawdę było wręcz przeciwnie: gabinet ojca nieodmiennie napełniał go dziwnym, zabobonnym, trudnym do wyjaśnienia lękiem. Niemal od zawsze, odkąd tylko pamiętał, jeszcze od czasów dzieciństwa, bał się tego pokoju jak niewielu innych miejsc, a każda wizyta w nim kończyła się nocnymi koszmarami, nasuwając mu uporczywe myśli o przemijaniu, śmierci i chorobie. Bo i rzeczywiście było to upiorne miejsce, pogrążone w wiecznym półmroku – Orion cierpiał na niemal nieustające migreny – z oknami skrytymi za ciemnymi zasłonami, zastawione nieodłącznymi buteleczkami po eliksirze przeciwbólowym, który – wbrew temu, w co chciałaby wierzyć jego matka – przynosił tyle samo złego, co i dobrego, uzależniając od siebie każdego pijącego go regularnie nieszczęśnika i fizycznie wyniszczając jego ciało. Był jeszcze mebel, który dominował nad całą resztą pokoju: wielki, ozdobny fotel, w który Orion Black zapadał się, znikał na tle czarnej, ozdobionej wzorami węży materii, wyginając szczupłe, wymizerowane ciało pod niemal niemożliwymi kątami. Już samo patrzenie na skulonego w meblu ojca, wyglądającego jak martwa woskowa figura, bolało.

Zresztą samo wezwanie do rozmowy niosło ze sobą nieokreślony powiew grozy. Orion rzadko kiedy rozmawiał ze swoimi synami, na ogół powierzając to zadanie Walburdze. Wzywał ich do siebie jedynie w wyjątkowych wypadkach i nawet jeśli w tych rzadkich chwilach okazywał się nadspodziewanie ludzki, wszystko to nie mogło zatrzeć wrażenia obcości, potęgującego się jeszcze, odkąd wyjechali z Syriuszem do Hogwartu i w rodzinnym domu bywali tylko w wakacje i święta. I teraz Regulus, spoglądając w bladą jak płótno twarz ojca, zniszczoną przez chorobę, stwierdził, że tak naprawdę są dwoma obcymi sobie ludźmi. Sam nie był pewien, co rozdzieliło ich bardziej: odejście Syriusza czy może te wszystkie lata, które spędził w Hogwarcie z dala od rodziny. Ale dopiero teraz, stojąc naprzeciw niego, po raz pierwszy poczuł, że nie będzie odwrotu: cokolwiek spróbują sobie powiedzieć, i tak się nie porozumieją. Ojciec, zasklepiony w swojej skorupie jak krab pustelnik, unikający kontaktu z jakimkolwiek światem zewnętrznym, był osobą, za którą Regulus dałby się pokroić, a ponoć – jak przynajmniej uważała matka – byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Ale mijali się ciągle, bo też Regulus miał wrażenie, że gdzieś, w którymś momencie jeszcze przed ich narodzinami, w Orionie Blacku strzaskała się cała wola życia i od tej pory jego ojciec był jedynie pustą skorupą, materialną mniej więcej tak samo jak duchy Hogwartu. Było w tym coś rozpaczliwie smutnego.

– Musimy porozmawiać o ślubie Narcyzy, synu – odezwał się Orion Black zmęczonym, zbolałym głosem, jak zawsze, kiedy zwracał się do kogoś z rodziny. Regulus utkwił spojrzenie w twarzy ojca: wydawała się bledsza niż zazwyczaj, poznaczona nowymi zmarszczkami, których nie zauważył, kiedy przyjechał do domu poprzednim razem, na święta. Najwyraźniej sytuacja z Riddle'em również jemu dawała się we znaki.

Odchrząknął i nerwowo strzyknął palcami u rąk.

– Wolałbym nie, ojcze – przyznał szczerze. – Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie kocham rodzinnych imprez. I naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie przebieg tej czy jakiejkolwiek innej. Pójdę z wami, oczywiście, ale nieszczególnie zależy mi, żeby o tym słuchać.

– Tak mówisz – powiedział powoli Orion. – Ale nie o to mi chodzi, synu. Raczej o to, kogo możesz tam spotkać. Do czego cię będą namawiać. Cygnus. Bellatrix. Ktokolwiek.

– Tak naprawdę wcale nie chodzi ci o ślub kuzynki Narcyzy, prawda, ojcze? A raczej o Toma Riddle'a? – zapytał Regulus cicho. Orion Black westchnął i pokręcił głową, jego twarz wykrzywiła się boleśnie.

– I tak, i nie – mruknął. – Chodzi mi raczej o przyszłość. Ich, twoją, nas wszystkich. – Podniósł się z fotela, górując nad synem wzrostem, ale jego chorobliwie chuda sylwetka przygarbiła się jakby pod ciężarem niewypowiedzianych wreszcie słów. – Jesteś mądrym chłopcem, synu. Wiesz, co się teraz dzieje.

– Rośnie w siłę – podchwycił Regulus. Orion Black skinął głową.

– Twoja matka chciałaby, żebyś go poparł – odezwał się powoli, z namysłem. – Żebyśmy poparli go obaj. Nie z praktycyzmu, po prostu mu wierzy.

– Ale ty tego nie zrobisz, prawda? – zauważył Regulus. – I nie zamierzasz mu zaufać.

– Nie zamierzam. – Orion westchnął ciężko. – Riddle wcale nie dąży do zostania urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie, jak się niektórym wydaje. Ba, nawet bycie Ministrem Magii to dla niego za mało. On chciałby postawić nasz świat na głowie, Regulusie, a cokolwiek można o mnie powiedzieć, na pewno nie mam zamiaru godzić się na coś podobnego. Riddle jest niebezpieczny i za rok, najpóźniej dwa żadne Ministerstwo nie utrzyma go w ryzach.

– Wcześniej – rzucił cicho Regulus. – Sądząc po tempie, w jakim zbiera zwolenników.

Orion Black odwrócił się od syna i oparł dłonie o biurko. Przez chwilę oddychał ciężko, jak po wyczerpującym biegu, i Regulus poczuł przestrach: już chciał wołać na pomoc matkę, kiedy ojciec na powrót odwrócił się w jego stronę, zmieniony na twarzy. Zmarszczki na czole pogłębiły się, szare oczy pociemniały jak dwie czarne dziury; Orion Black wyglądał jak własna pośmiertna maska, zbyt jasna skóra rozciągnięta na czaszce sprawiała upiorne wrażenie.

– Nie rób niczego, do czego nie będziesz naprawdę przekonany, synu. – Blada, niemal przezroczysta dłoń dotknęła czarnej czupryny Regulusa w pełnym namaszczenia geście. – Inaczej cię to złamie. I już się po tym nie pozbierasz.

– Ojcze… – Regulusowi przez chwilę zabrakło słów. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Oriona Blacka, zmęczone, podkrążone z braku snu. Było w nich coś niemożliwego do rozszyfrowania, jakiś trudny do uchwycenia cień wątpliwości.

– Nie zadeklarowałeś się jeszcze, prawda? – zapytał ojciec powoli. – Kiedy byłeś w szkole. Wiem, że Evan Rosier się zgłosił, twoja matka dowiedziała się na jakimś przyjęciu. Podobno pani Rosier pęka z dumy. – Jego usta wykrzywił gorzki, bolesny grymas. – Zupełnie jakby to była jej własna decyzja, nie Evana. Choć może i tak było. Biedny dzieciak.

Regulus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ten Evan Rosier, którego znał, był ostatnią osobą wartą tego, żeby nazwać go biednym dzieciakiem: nie, on ładował się to wszystko bez najmniejszych wątpliwości i z własnej woli, w dodatku pociągając ze sobą innych. Kto jak kto, ale Rosier zdecydowanie nie zasłużył na współczucie.

– Chciał tego – odezwał się cicho, patrząc na ojca z odrobiną wyzwania. – Namawiał nas wszystkich. Doskonale wie, co robi, ojcze. Ktokolwiek go nie docenia, popełnia duży błąd.

– Tak mówisz? – Przez usta Oriona przemknął lekki uśmiech. – I co, namówił kogoś?

– Kilka osób. – Regulus wzruszył ramionami. – Które w sumie i tak by się zgłosiły prędzej czy później, więc w sumie żadna różnica. Może tylko przyspieszył nieuniknione.

– Może. – Orion zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Tak czy inaczej, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Podaj mi swoją różdżkę, synu.

Regulus drgnął. Nie przeżył podobnej kontroli, od kiedy miał jedenaście lat, a ojciec chciał się dowiedzieć, który z jego dwóch synów rzucił na Narcyzę zaklęcie farbujące jej włosy na zielono. Ale to było przecież tak dawno temu! Rzucanie _Prior Incantato_ kojarzyło mu się z całkowitym brakiem zaufania, a miał już przecież szesnaście lat. Byłby w stanie opowiedzieć ojcu szczerze wszystko, co porabiał w szkole i poza nią, łącznie z ilością Ognistej, którą napoił go Rosier. Ale to? To było upokarzające, zupełnie jakby nagle znów stał się tamtym jedenastolatkiem, niezdolnym do ponoszenia konsekwencji rzuconych wcześniej zaklęć.

– Potrafię jeszcze odpowiadać za własne czyny, ojcze – odezwał się cicho. – Mogłeś równie dobrze zapytać mnie, co rzucałem ostatnio. Zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca, na ścianę, kilkakrotnie. Bawiłem się przed chwilą wystrojem pokoju. A wcześniej pewnie Leviosę. Nie maluję nikomu węży ani nic podobnego.

Orion westchnął ciężko, ale oddał mu różdżkę bez sprawdzania, czy mówi prawdę.

– Wiesz – zaczął powoli – gdyby działo się coś, nad czym nie jesteś w stanie zapanować, gdybyś poczuł, że sytuacja wymyka ci się spod kontroli, zawsze masz nas. Matkę i mnie. I chyba nawet wolałbym, żebyś przyszedł z tym do mnie zamiast do niej. Rozumiesz, Regulusie? Nie musisz tego tłamsić w sobie, gdyby cię przerastało.

Regulus posłusznie skinął głową. Doceniał te słowa, oczywiście, zwłaszcza że jego ojciec nie był skłonny do podobnych wyznań: najprawdopodobniej miał jeszcze mniejszą chęć na wysłuchiwanie go, niż on sam na zwierzanie się komukolwiek. Tym bardziej zdumiało go to nieoczekiwane wsparcie, to wyjście mu naprzeciw. Przez chwilę czuł się niemal w obowiązku, żeby opowiedzieć ojcu o wszystkim, co działo się przez ostatnie miesiące w Hogwarcie, o zwolennikach Riddle'a i Znakach. Naprawdę myślał o tym, żeby zrzucić z siebie to brzemię, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Ale co tak naprawdę miałby mu powiedzieć? Że dostał białe piórko za tchórzostwo? To nie była tajemnica, którą miałby ochotę zdradzać komuś podzielającemu jego wątpliwości. Mógł powiedzieć o tym Snape'owi, pokazać mu piórko z odcieniem masochistycznej satysfakcji, ale ojcu sprawiłby tym co najwyżej przykrość. Zwłaszcza że – ta świadomość na chwilę go zmroziła – nie miał wcale pewności, czy on też nie dostał od któregoś ze swoich znajomych podobnej przesyłki. Własną hańbę był w stanie przeżyć. Ta ojca bolałaby go dużo bardziej.

– Czasem łatwiej jest gdzieś należeć – powiedział cicho Orion Black. – To dużo bezpieczniejsze, zwłaszcza w niespokojnych czasach. Warto mieć kogoś za sobą. Myślałeś o tym w ten sposób?

Regulus powoli skinął głową.

– Ale ty sam nigdzie nie należysz, ojcze.

– Och, nie mam na to zdrowia! – Szare oczy Oriona błysnęły, nieoczekiwane ożywienie odmłodziło go na chwilę o kilkanaście lat. – Zresztą, kiedyś coś sobie obiecałem. Należałem do jednej organizacji, kiedy byłem młody, i to mi w zupełności wystarczy.

Regulus zdwoił czujność. Orion Black rzadko opowiadał cokolwiek o swojej młodości i życiu przed ślubem, zupełnie jakby zatrzasnął ten temat na zawsze w swojej głowie, skuteczniej niż w myślodsiewni i bardziej starannie niż w skrytce u Gringotta. Dlatego wbił wzrok w ożywionego ojca, mimo woli czekając na ciąg dalszy. Ale ten nie nastąpił: Orion zgasł niemal momentalnie po swoim nagłym wybuchu, na powrót zamykając się w sobie i sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciał zatrzeć jakikolwiek ślad po tej odrobinie emocji, która wymknęła mu się wbrew jego woli. Bolało już samo patrzenie w jego stronę.

Przez chwilę milczeli obaj. Orion przygarbiał się coraz bardziej w fotelu, zapadając w sobie i starzejąc z minuty na minutę. To było nie do zniesienia i Regulus poczuł, że jego obowiązkiem jest przerwać to, co dzieje się na jego oczach, odezwać się, zanim ojciec zestarzeje się do końca, rozpadnie i zamiast niego w fotelu zostanie tylko kupka popiołów.

– Więc co właściwie mam robić? – zapytał bezradnie, bardziej bezradnie, niż miał zamiar.

– Cokolwiek chcesz. – Orion zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Żebyś tylko tego nie żałował.

*

Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie powinien tu bywać: choć właściciel, Greg Westcott, mieszkał po magicznej stronie od niepamiętnych czasów, jak głosiły plotki, tak naprawdę był z pochodzenia mugolakiem. Może dlatego trudno było w jego lokalu spotkać kogokolwiek czystej krwi. Regulus trafił na tę kawiarnię przypadkiem dwa lata temu, wędrując po okolicy z silnym bólem głowy, i, zdesperowany i spragniony, zdecydował się wejść do środka. Szybko przekonał się, że fotele w kawiarni były wygodne i miękkie, atmosfera spokojna, a kawa prawdopodobnie najlepsza ze wszystkich, jakie zdarzyło mu się pić. Dlatego zaglądał tu od czasu do czasu, kiedy wracał do domu na wakacje, a Westcott zapamiętał go wystarczająco, żeby zawsze trzymać dla niego w pogotowiu porcję ulubionej mieszanki.

Poza tym to było dobre miejsce, żeby przynajmniej spróbować się skupić. List od Lupina wciąż domagał się odpowiedzi, a on sam nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani jednego sensownego zdania. Dlatego zamówił kawę i z ulgą zajął swój ulubiony stolik w rogu.

Pora była zbyt wczesna, żeby w kawiarni przesiadywały tabuny odwiedzających: tym razem był tu jedynym gościem. A samotność, po roku spędzonym w Hogwarcie, w towarzystwie rozpolitykowanych znajomych, teraz, w wakacje, była czymś, czym nie mógł się nasycić: łaknął jej o wiele bardziej niż czyjegokolwiek towarzystwa. Przynosiła mu ulgę.

– Kawa dla pana. – Westcott postawił przed nim filiżankę w różyczki. Zapachniało przyjemnie aromatyczną mieszanką z nutą czekolady.

– Dziękuję. – Regulus sięgnął po łyżeczkę i odruchowo zamieszał w filiżance, a potem upił mały łyk gorącego płynu. Kawa była gorzka, oczywiście, przestał ją słodzić tuż po odejściu Syriusza, który zawsze sypał do własnego kubka pełne trzy łyżeczki cukru; ot, mały, w gruncie rzeczy nic nieznaczący gest buntu, o którym przecież jego brat i tak się nie dowie, bo w jakich okolicznościach miałby mu niby zaglądać do filiżanki? Te czasy były dawno za nimi i Regulus szczerze wątpił, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze wrócą. Ale już sama świadomość tego drobnego zwycięstwa, tego porzucenia dawnych, wspólnych upodobań i przekreślenia ich solidną dawką goryczy, sprawiała mu niejaką satysfakcję. Choć pewnie, jak przyznawał przed samym sobą z bolesną szczerością, było to dosyć dziecinne.

Przez chwilę z zadumą mieszał kawę, aż wreszcie odsunął od siebie gorący napój i rozłożył na stole kartkę papieru. Sięgnął do kieszeni po ołówek: zbyt długo odwlekał już napisanie listu do Lupina. Poprzednia wersja skończyła w koszu na papiery pod jego biurkiem, a on sam dalej nie wiedział, jak wiele powinien zdradzać, jak wiele opowiedzieć. Lupin był wyraźnie zatroskany jego samopoczuciem – samo to nie pozwalało mu po prostu zignorować tego listu i przerwać ciągu tej nieoczekiwanej korespondencji. Ale słowa nie chciały go słuchać, jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy za bardzo się czymś przejmował; i nawet jeśli Lupin wiedział o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, Regulus wciąż obawiał się, że odkryje się przed nim za bardzo. Powinien ważyć słowa, zmienić się w mistrza dyplomacji, tylko jak miał to zrobić, skoro sama świadomość, że pisze właśnie do tego cholernego Gryfona, nie pozwalała mu się skupić na treści?

_Lupin_ , zaczął, mozolnie kaligrafując ołówkiem nazwisko kolegi, _naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, skąd bierze się to zainteresowanie moją osobą. Musisz być cholernie znudzony życiem..._

Nie, niedobrze. I tak nic z tego nie będzie, pomyślał i ze złością odsunął od siebie papier. Zamiast tego uniósł w dłoniach porcelanową filiżankę, rozgrzewając palce jej ciepłem: przez chwilę przyglądał się wzorkowi delikatnych różyczek, znaczących brzeg naczynia. Wreszcie pociągnął łyk kawy. Napój był mocny i cierpkawy, z przyjemnym aromatem goryczy i ledwo wyczuwalną nutą czekolady, dokładnie taki, jak powinien smakować. Wyglądało na to, że ten dzień nie zostanie jednak spisany na straty, nawet jeśli miała go uratować tak banalna rzecz jak kawa. Zawsze to coś, uznał Regulus z westchnieniem. Sięgnął dłonią do czoła i ostrożnie rozmasował nasadę nosa: już zaczynał czuć nadchodzącą migrenę. Może przez pogodę, a może przez myśli o Lupinie. Tak czy inaczej, atak bólu głowy był tylko kwestią czasu.

Ale zanim zdążył poddać się migrenie, drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka weszło – choć może lepiej byłoby to określić słowem „wtargnęło”, uznał zaskoczony Regulus – kilku wyglądających jak przebierańcy mężczyzn. Chyba mężczyzn, sądząc po wzroście, choć tak naprawdę trudno byłoby rozpoznać, kim rzeczywiście są. Na twarzach mieli białe maski, szczelnie ukrywające ich rysy przed oczami postronnych, a czarne, długie szaty, choć wydawały się wyjątkowo źle dobranym strojem bojowym, z pewnością wywoływały efekt psychologiczny: zamaskowani mężczyźni wyglądali w nich niemal jak dementorzy. To skojarzenie sprawiło, że Regulus skrzywił się niechętnie i duszkiem dopił kawę do końca, parząc sobie język: lepsze było to niż zimny dreszcz, przechodzący po ciele na ich widok. Przynajmniej mógł się skupić na bólu.

Nowo przybyli nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi: przeszli wolnym, marszowym krokiem tuż koło jego stolika, niemal ocierając się szeleszczącymi szatami o jego fotel, i stanęli przy kontuarze. Oczywiście, od samego początku ściągnęli na siebie uwagę Westcotta, choć ten, jak na profesjonalistę przystało, nie okazywał zdumienia. Sprzedawał kawę i powinien robić właśnie to, choćby w jego lokalu stanęła banda rozwrzeszczanych trolli. Jedynie lekkie drżenie rąk, prawdopodobnie niezauważalne dla kogoś, kto nie znał go wystarczająco dobrze, zdradzało jego zdenerwowanie.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – odezwał się profesjonalnie grzecznym tonem. – Kawy?

– Ty szlamo! – warknął jeden z zamaskowanych, najpewniej przywódca, przysuwając się do Westcotta tak blisko, jakby usiłował przeniknąć przez kontuar. Jego czarna szata zafalowała groźnie, a Regulusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że dałoby się schować pod nią i przemycić przez centrum magicznego Londynu każdą broń, może z wyjątkiem olbrzyma. – Co ty sobie myślisz, prowadzić lokal dla czarodziei z takim marnym pochodzeniem?

– Od dwudziestu lat mieszkam po magicznej stronie! – wykrzyknął Westcott, wczepiając się rozpaczliwie obiema rękami w kontuar. – Uczciwie płacę podatki i mam wszystkie zezwolenia od Ministerstwa! Czego ode mnie chcecie? Haraczu? Mam wam zapłacić za ochronę?

Przywódca zamaskowanych roześmiał się złowieszczo, a jego maska zniekształciła ten dźwięk, zwielokrotniła go tak, że powrócił upiornym echem.

– Przed nami nie ma ochrony, szlamo.

Westcott nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się tylko gwałtownie, próbując sypnąć garść proszku Fiuu do kominka i wezwać pomoc, ale przywódca zamaskowanych jednym susem przesadził kontuar i złapał go za rękę, wykręcając mu boleśnie nadgarstek. Westcott zawył z bólu, rozsypując proszek Fiuu po podłodze, a Regulus zagryzł szczęki: całym sobą miał ochotę zerwać się z fotela i ruszyć na pomoc właścicielowi, ale nie potrafił się zdecydować, żeby zaryzykować otwarty konflikt z napastnikami. Wrodzona ostrożność – czy może raczej tchórzostwo, poprawił się w myśli z goryczą – nakazywała mu zachować jak największy dystans. Dlatego tylko wsunął rękę do kieszeni i z całej siły zacisnął palce na różdżce, tak kurczowo, że jeszcze trochę, a dałby radę przełamać ją na pół: gdyby widział teraz swoje knykcie, byłyby pewnie całkowicie zbielałe.

– Puszczaj!

Łomot przewracanych naczyń, brzęk szkła. Kilka klątw uderzyło w sufit, jedna Drętwota odbiła się od niego rykoszetem, mijając Regulusa o włos: tym razem poderwał się na równe nogi, ściskając różdżkę w garści. Przypadkowo pociągnął za serwetę, filiżanka z resztką kawy poleciała na ziemię, ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Po pomieszczeniu fruwały resztki szkła z rozbitych naczyń, Westcott z grymasem bólu trzymał się za ramię: co w tym wypadku znaczyła jedna filiżanka? Uciekać, uciekać, podpowiadał mu instynkt. Nie walczyć. Zostawić to wszystko za sobą.

– A ty co się tak gapisz? – warknął jeden z zamaskowanych na widok Regulusa. – Skoro pijesz u tej szlamy, jesteś tak samo winny jak on. _Oppugno!_

Odłamki szkła uformowały się w nieforemny obłok i wystrzeliły w stronę twarzy chłopaka. Oczy Regulusa rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

– _Protego!_ – krzyknął, odruchowo wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie. Odłamki szkła zatrzymały się na chwilę w powietrzu, zawisając bezwładnie, i powoli opadły na podłogę kilka cali od jego twarzy. Regulus poczuł, że uginają się pod nim nogi, i jedynie wysiłkiem woli nie usiadł na podłodze. Z trudem odzyskał równowagę.

– Drętwota! – Klątwa przemknęła tuż koło jego twarzy; cudem zdołał jej uniknąć. Nie czekał na dalszy ciąg. Ryzykując atak w plecy, odwrócił się i rzucił w stronę drzwi: ustąpiły natychmiast. Wybiegł, nie oglądając się za siebie, i pędził ulicami, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę: zbyt mocno pędził go strach. Zatrzymał się dopiero w wyludnionym zaułku kilka przecznic dalej. Oddychając ciężko, sięgnął po różdżkę. Pomoc, pomyślał półprzytomnie, usiłując zwalczyć panikę. Trzeba wezwać pomoc.

Z uniesionej różdżki trysnęły czerwone iskry, podstawowy sygnał alarmowy, który znał na pamięć każdy czarodziej. Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo, aż zjawił się patrol, dwóch rosłych aurorów z wyraźnie znudzonymi minami.

– Był atak – wydusił z siebie Regulus. – W kawiarni Westcotta.

Aportowali się niemal natychmiast, zostawiając po sobie nikłą magiczną smugę. Regulus odetchnął głęboko i zadrżał na całym ciele: dzień był chłodny, a on dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że u Westcotta zostawił swoją ulubioną pelerynę. Ale wiedział też, że już po nią nie wróci. Ani teraz, ani nigdy indziej.

Nie miał zbyt daleko do domu, zaledwie kilkanaście minut spaceru, ale tym razem wydawało mu się, że droga trwa wieki. Nerwowo otworzył drzwi, minął Stworka, przyglądającego mu się ze zdumieniem wyłupiastymi oczami, i pędem wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po kilka stopni jednocześnie. Gwałtownie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zaryglował zasuwę. A potem rzucił się w stronę przyklejonych na ścianie wycinków z gazet, szarpnął gwałtownie za papier, ale ten, przytwierdzony Zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca, trzymał się mocno. Za mocno. Regulus syknął z bólu i possał złamany paznokieć, klnąc pod nosem.

– Regulusie? – dobiegł go z dołu głos matki. – Regulusie, czy coś się stało?

– Nic, nic! – odkrzyknął i opadł na łóżko. W głowie mu wirowało, serce biło szaleńczo. Regulus jęknął i przycisnął dłonie do skroni, próbując opanować drżenie. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na ścianę: te wycinki, przyklejone tam w przypływie chwilowej autoironii, szydziły z niego niemal namacalnie. Nic nie zrobisz przeciwko nam, chłopaczku, zdawały się mówić, nic nie zrobisz przeciwko Tomowi Riddle'owi. Znak na odrobinę wypłowiałej fotografii z „Proroka” zapulsował triumfalnie, rozlewając się na dach kamienicy.

Znak na dachu kamienicy, Znak rozprzestrzeniający się na cały świat… Regulus odwrócił wzrok i dla pewności – choć przecież wiedział, że to śmieszne – nakrył głowę poduszką. Coś nadchodziło, coś o wiele większego niż te śmieszne, agitacyjne przemowy Evana Rosiera, niż amatorsko wytatuowane Znaki pokazywane sobie w dormitoriach. To coś postanowiło wyrwać go z jego uporządkowanego, spokojnego życia – i nieważne, jak bardzo by się starał, nie było przed tym odwrotu. Teraz widział to jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Poderwał się z łóżka i opadł na krzesło przy biurku. Ujął pióro w drżące dłonie.

_Lupin_ , zaczął pisać powoli. _Jakkolwiek sam wiesz, że nie przepadam za rozpuszczaniem kogokolwiek nadmiernymi komplementami, wygląda na to, że miałeś rację..._

*

Sowa uderzyła dziobem w okno i niecierpliwie spłynęła na parapet. Regulus uchylił okiennicę, sięgnął po list przywiązany do nóżki ptaka: nie spodziewał się wcale korespondencji innej od Lupina. Bo i któż miałby do niego pisać? Ze Snape'em rozstawali się na całe wakacje i nie tęsknili jeden za drugim, nawet jeśli w Hogwarcie bywali nierozłączni. Syriusz? Dobre sobie. To mógł być list od Lupina, tylko i wyłącznie, odpowiedź na poprzednie, dość rozpaczliwe wyznanie, ale ta sowa na pewno nie należała do Lupina, ba, wyglądała zresztą na ptaka, na którego nigdy nie byłoby stać kogokolwiek z mieszanej rodziny: piękna, rosła pójdźka o starannie wypielęgnowanych piórkach, nie stary, regularnie powracający na jego parapet od ubiegłych wakacji puszczyk. 

Za to charakter pisma był mu dobrze znany. Regulus przeczytał krótką wiadomość, czując ukłucie niepokoju: czego mógł chcieć od niego Evan Rosier? Nigdy nie odzywali się do siebie w czasie wakacji, ba, nawet jeśli cieszył się pewną dozą jego sympatii, nigdy nie stanowił dla niego nic więcej niż maskotkę, dzieciaka, któremu można zaimponować. Dlaczego niby teraz chciałby się z nim spotykać?

Ale nigdy nie umiał mu odmawiać. Idę, wyskrobał szybko na kawałku papieru i przymocował liścik do nóżki pójdźki. A potem przebrał się w wyjściową szatę i szybko zbiegł po schodach. Droga do kawiarni – jak przystało na tego akurat nadawcę, najlepszej w okolicy – nie zajęła mu wiele czasu; przebiegł ją na piechotę, zamiast użyć proszku Fiuu. Liczył na to, że spacer pozwoli mu zebrać myśli.

Właściciel pójdźki czekał na niego w kawiarni. Regulus zobaczył go od razu, kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi: zajmował stolik na środku sali, oczywiście, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Zwracał na siebie uwagę nawet w takich okolicznościach.

– Cześć, Reggie. – Rosier pomachał do niego i triumfalnym gestem uniósł w górę stojącą na stoliku szklankę. – Ognistej?

– Przed południem? Nie jestem jeszcze aż takim dekadentem, Rosier. – Regulus parsknął cicho. – Zostawiam to tobie, jesteś już ostatecznie pełnoletnim absolwentem, co nie? Nie wódź dzieciaków na pokuszenie, jeszcze się tobą zajmą. W zupełności wystarczy mi kawa.

Czegokolwiek oczekiwał od niego Rosier, trzeba było przyznać, że potrafił być gościnnym gospodarzem: zanim rozpoczął rozmowę, skinął na kelnera i przez krótki czas, w jakim czekali na swoje napoje, nie poruszał żadnego ciężkiego tematu. Rzucił tylko kilka niezobowiązujących żartów, ot tak, dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Dopiero kiedy kelner przyniósł im zamówienie, kawę dla Regulusa i jeszcze jedną Ognistą dla Rosiera, atmosfera między nimi nieco zgęstniała. Regulus zamieszał łyżeczką w swojej filiżance i posłał Rosierowi pełne zainteresowania spojrzenie.

– Coś się stało, że chciałeś mnie widzieć?

– A musiało się coś stać? Nie mogę sobie po prostu porozmawiać z moim ślizgońskim kumplem? – Rosier odchylił się w fotelu, przybierając nieco nonszalancką pozę, i zaplótł palce wokół szklanki z Ognistą. – Byłem ciekaw, jak spędzasz wakacje, Reggie.

– Po tygodniu? – zakpił Regulus. – Nic się u mnie nie zmieniło, jeśli to masz na myśli. Lepiej opowiadaj, co u ciebie. Szukałeś już jakiejś pracy? Stanowiska w Ministerstwie?

– Póki co mam zamiar przeżyć te wakacje, jak należy. Ostatecznie zaraz po nich staję na progu dorosłości, jak na to nie spojrzeć, prawda? – Rosier wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Póki co czekam na wesele twojej czarującej kuzynki. Nie mogę się już doczekać, to będzie wydarzenie towarzyskie sezonu.

– Zupełnie jak ślub kuzynki Bellatrix dwa lata temu, prawda? – Regulus również pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. – Pomyśl tylko o tym skandalu, który wywołała swoją ślubną szatą! Tym razem nie będzie niczego podobnego, kuzynka Narcyza nie będzie próbowała nikogo zaszokować. To nie w jej stylu. Ale jeśli masz ochotę obtańcowywać wszystkie śliczne panny Malfoy, to dobrze trafiłeś. Czego jak czego, ale rozrywki ci tam nie zabraknie.

– Dokładnie taką mam nadzieję! – roześmiał się Rosier. – Lucilla jest przecież czarująca, a i tańczyć potrafi nieźle. A tobie, Reggie? Wpadła ci jakaś w oko?

Regulus zmarszczył lekko brwi i wzruszył ramionami, usiłując zachować obojętność, choć wbrew sobie poczuł, że się rumieni. To nie było pytanie, na które miał ochotę odpowiadać.

– Malfoyówny? – rzucił wreszcie po chwili wahania. – Przecież one są sztywne jak kołki, Evan. Nie mój typ, uwierz.

– Prawda, ty jesteś przecież kuzynem pięknej Bellatrix – zaśmiał się Rosier. – I jeszcze piękniejszej Narcyzy. Nic dziwnego, że wybrzydzasz, przy takich kuzynkach robiłbym pewnie to samo. – Potrząsnął głową. – Ale mniejsza o dziewczyny, Reggie. Miałeś rację, nie wezwałem cię tu, żeby prowadzić z tobą towarzyską pogawędkę, to nie salon.

– A co się stało? – Regulus wcale nie był pewien, czy chce usłyszeć to, co ma mu do powiedzenia kolega. Ale Rosier nie przejął się jego zbitą z tropu miną.

– Riddle robi nowy nabór – oznajmił powoli. – Do zamkniętego kręgu. To już nie będzie tylko zwykła młodzieżówka, Reggie, ale coś znacznie lepszego.

– I dalej uważasz, że się nadaję. – To nie było pytanie. W głosie Regulusa zabrzmiała wyraźna niechęć. Ale Rosier, niezrażony, gorliwie pokiwał głową.

– Jako strateg jesteś znakomity – zauważył. – Zobacz, jak dzięki tobie chłopaki dają sobie radę na meczach quidditcha. Nie wygralibyśmy w tym roku, gdyby nie ty.

Regulus westchnął ciężko i wbił wzrok w filiżankę z kawą.

– Dostałem białe piórko, wiesz? – Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego to mówi, doskonale wiedząc przecież, że Rosier był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby się nadawać na powiernika. – W kopercie bez nadawcy. Litery wycięte z „Proroka”. Musiałem komuś ostro zaleźć za skórę.

– Piórko? – powtórzył Rosier z namysłem. Regulus niechętnie kiwnął głową.

– Jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Wystarczająco czytelne, prawda, Evan? „Zdeklaruj się albo zgiń”. No cóż, nie wszyscy muszą mnie kochać, jakoś to chyba przeżyję.

– A ja bym się zastanowił, Reggie – powiedział Rosier nieoczekiwanie. Regulus uniósł brwi.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy może ten ktoś życzy ci na tyle dobrze, że chce cię kopnąć na rozpęd. Jasne, skończysz z siniakiem na tyłku, ale przynajmniej wreszcie ruszysz z miejsca! – Rosier wychylił duszkiem szklankę Ognistej. – To ja wysłałem ci to piórko, Reggie.

Regulus zamrugał. Uniósł dłonie do twarzy.

– Ty?... – odezwał się cicho, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. – Ale dlaczego…

– Żebyś się w końcu zdecydował. Wóz albo przewóz, to proste! – prychnął Rosier. – Daleko nie zajedziesz, siedząc okrakiem na barykadzie. Wiesz, co mówi się o twoim ojcu w naszych kręgach? Że jest pierwszy w kolejce do odstrzału. Siedzi tylko w swojej posiadłości i umiera, i tak już od lat. Nie chcesz chyba być taki jak on, co?

– Nie jestem taki jak on. – Regulus utkwił przenikliwe szare oczy w twarzy kolegi, a mięśnie jego szczęki zadrgały niebezpiecznie. – Ale to akurat nie twoja sprawa.

– Zrobię z tego moją sprawę, jeśli będzie trzeba. – Rosier zmarszczył brwi. – Naucz się odróżniać przyjaciół od wrogów, Reggie. Naprawdę uważasz, że życzę ci źle? Po tych wszystkich latach we wspólnym domu? Wręcz przeciwnie, nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak się staczasz. Są błędy, których niektórzy ci nie wybaczą i jeśli mogę cię jakoś ustrzec przed ich popełnieniem, to zrobię to, możesz mi wierzyć.

– Błędem jest zbyt pochopne działanie, Evan – mruknął Regulus z irytacją, powoli popijając kawę. – Niektórzy wolą pomyśleć, zanim się na coś zdecydują. I na pewno nie mają zamiaru rzucać życia na szalę jednej osoby, dopóki nie dowiedzą się o niej wszystkiego, czego powinni. No, śmiało: co właściwie wiesz o Riddle'u? Bo ja na przykład słyszałem plotki, że jest półkrwi. Masz ochotę walczyć o czystą krew pod wodzą mieszańca? Przecież to głupota. Nie piszę się na nic podobnego, Evan, nie ma mowy.

– Tak jakby plotki o pochodzeniu Riddle'a były dla ciebie największą przeszkodą! – warknął Rosier pogardliwie. – Chciałem cię tylko sprowokować, nakłonić do działania, ale widzę, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Jednak miałem rację, kiedy wysłałem ci to piórko. Jesteś po prostu tchórzem. Zupełnie jak twój ojciec.

Regulus gwałtownie odstawił filiżankę z resztką kawy na spodek.

– Nie waż się obrażać mojego ojca, Rosier. I odpierdol się wreszcie ode mnie raz na zawsze.

Rosier zamrugał ze zdumieniem: może zdumiało go słownictwo, tak bardzo niepasujące do młodego Blacka, a może sam fakt, że ktoś tak jawnie okazał mu swoją niechęć. Tak czy inaczej, przez chwilę nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, siedział tylko, wytrzeszczając oczy, a Regulus uznał, że podoba mu się ta chwilowa przewaga.

– Zrobię, co zechcę – dorzucił wreszcie nieco wyzywająco. – Może dołączę do Riddle'a, a może nie. Ale to tylko moja sprawa i cokolwiek postanowię, nic ci do tego. Na pewno nie zamierzam wplątywać się w coś tylko dlatego, że ty mi tak każesz, nie ma mowy! Tak to możesz sobie przemawiać do Macnaira, ale nie do mnie.

– Jak sobie życzysz – warknął Rosier. Gwałtownie odsunął krzesło i podniósł się od stolika, ale Regulus złapał go za skraj szaty, nie pozwalając mu odejść.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem – syknął. – Mów sobie o mnie, co chcesz, naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. Możesz mnie obgadać w towarzystwie, nazywać tchórzem, ile wlezie, ale naprawdę nie zamierzam ładować się w politykę, a już na pewno nie prowadzoną w podobny sposób! Połowa Ślizgonów, ze Ślimakiem na czele, wcale nie ma zamiaru poprzeć Riddle'a, więc naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu wymagasz tego akurat ode mnie!

Rosier zmarszczył brwi. Powoli zacisnął rękę na palcach Regulusa, jednym szybkim gestem uwolnił szatę z niechcianego uścisku towarzysza. W jego oczach migotał gniew.

– Och, doprawdy? Pieprzenie się z Lupinem naprawdę rozmiękczyło ci mózg, Reggie!

Regulus spurpurowiał. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, zacisnął odruchowo palce na różdżce.

– Nawet nie próbuj…

– No, śmiało: czego mam nie próbować? Nazywania rzeczy po imieniu? Ciekawe, czy pani Walburga powiedziałaby to samo, gdyby wiedziała tyle, co ja! – rzucił Rosier z nutą triumfu w głosie. – Na przyszłość nie pozwalaj Snape'owi łazić za sobą krok w krok, dużo lepiej na tym wyjdziesz.

– Snape'owi? – Regulus otworzył szeroko oczy: ten cios trafił celu.

– A tak, Snape'owi. – W głosie Rosiera pojawiła się ironia. – Dobrze mieć takiego Snape'a, który za kilka zawoalowanych obietnic powie wszystko, czego od niego oczekujesz. Trzeba było lepiej traktować swojego mieszańca, Reggie, to może i tobie jadłby z ręki.

– A po co? – zapytał Regulus z pogardą. – Leć lepiej jeść z ręki własnemu mieszańcowi!

Rosier spurpurowiał. Przez chwilę milczał, jakby nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi.

– Zobaczymy się na ślubie twojej kuzynki – oznajmił wreszcie ze spokojem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem uwolnił się z uścisku Regulusa i ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie zaszczycając kolegi ani jednym spojrzeniem.

*

Spotkali się niemal u progu domu Jamesa. Lupin szedł niespiesznym krokiem, przygarbiając się lekko: wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ostatniej pełni. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby w ogóle nie wychodził z domu, ale obawy wzięły górę nad wygodą. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy dojrzał odzianą w czarną skórzaną kurtkę sylwetkę, dokładnie tę, której szukał: Syriusz pochylał się nad motorem, swoim oczkiem w głowie, obmacując ostrożnie łańcuch. Lupin zatrzymał się tuż nad nim i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Co z tą twoją piekielną maszyną? – zagaił wesoło. – Popsuła się wreszcie?

– Chciałbyś. – Syriusz uniósł głowę w górę i pokazał koledze język. – Ma się znakomicie, dokładnie tak jak ja. Co za wiatry cię tu przywiały, Luniak?

Lupin wzruszył ramionami i odruchowo postawił kołnierz cienkiego, burego prochowca.

– Tak jakoś – rzucił. – Wydawało mi się, że cię tu zastanę.

Syriusz uniósł brwi i wytarł powalane smarem dłonie w dżinsy.

– Myślałem, że przyszedłeś do Rogasia – mruknął. – Jeśli tak, to źle trafiłeś, siedzą sobie z Lily i gruchają jak dwa gołąbki. Właśnie się wynoszę, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. Było im strasznie nie na rękę, że akurat zajrzałem. – Zachichotał. – Już zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy doleją mi do herbaty eliksiru usypiającego, żeby mieć chwilę spokoju.

– Nie, szukałem ciebie – powtórzył Lupin cierpliwie. – Dostałem list od Regulusa.

– Korespondujesz z młodym? – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że kiedy powiedziałeś, że to już koniec, nie będziesz próbował mnie okłamywać.

– A okłamuję cię? – zapytał Lupin, splatając ramiona w obronnym geście. – Mówię ci przecież o wszystkim, co mogłoby cię zainteresować. Zresztą sam wiesz, jakie mamy czasy. Dobrze znać kogoś po drugiej stronie, choćby po to, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

– Dobra, dobra – mruknął pojednawczo Syriusz. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki nieco sfatygowaną paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął ją w stronę Lupina. – Zapalisz?

– Niekoniecznie.

– A ja chętnie. – Syriusz wsunął sobie papierosa w kącik ust, zapalił go szybkim _Incendio_ i głęboko zaciągnął się dymem. – Więc co takiego napisał młody?

– Chodzi raczej o to, czego nie napisał – westchnął Lupin. Syriusz uniósł brwi.

– Strasznie jesteś dzisiaj enigmatyczny, Luniak – skwitował. – Czego nie napisał?

– On się boi – powiedział Lupin cicho. – Unikał tego tematu, ale to się czuje.

– A kto się niby nie boi – prychnął Syriusz. – Zabiję cię, jeśli powiesz o tym Rogasiowi czy zwłaszcza Ogonowi, ale ja też się boję jak cholera. O nich. Niedługo zacznie się prawdziwa rozróba, czuję pismo nosem, a ci dwaj polezą, gdzie nie trzeba, idę o zakład. Rogaś, żeby się wykazać, a Ogon, żeby dorównać Rogasiowi. I daję ci słowo, że jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie mi identyfikować zwłoki któregoś z nich, nijak tego nie zdzierżę. Wiesz co – zniżył głos – mów sobie, co chcesz, ale cieszę się, że Dumbel nie wziął cię do tej roboty. Wyjątkowo nie chciałbym martwić się jeszcze o twoje życie.

Lupin skrzywił się niechętnie.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że będzie aż tak źle? – zapytał cicho. – Rega rozumiem, bo znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem. Chciałby pewnie być lojalny wobec wszystkich, a tak się nie da, nie w jego sytuacji. Ale to, co wy robicie... Nie, nie mów mi, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć! – zastrzegł się szybko. – Powiedz mi tylko, Dumbel naprawdę uważa, że ludzie Riddle'a tak bardzo kombinują? Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że to partia jak każda inna. Może poza tymi ich cholernymi bojówkami.

– Zaczęły się już napaście. – Syriusz powoli pokręcił głową. – Tych bojówek. Ale to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tym, co się dopiero rozpęta. Riddle wcale nie chce przejmować władzy legalną drogą, przecież gdyby do tego dążył, już dawno siedziałby w Ministerstwie. Zebrał kilku arystokratów, tamci bez problemu podkupiliby urzędników. Co to za problem ominąć prawo i legalne wybory, jeśli ma się pieniądze? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale Riddle nie jest głupi, wie, że najlepszy sposób na uzyskanie władzy to utrzymanie społeczeństwa w ciągłym strachu. Przed mugolami, mugolakami, kimkolwiek, kto jest w jakiś sposób inny. Sam dobrze wiesz, jak to działa, Luniak.

– Lepiej, niż ci się wydaje – przyznał kwaśno Lupin. – Mówiłem ci przecież, że ledwo dostałem się do Hogwartu, a i to nie za pierwszym razem.

– No właśnie – mruknął Syriusz. – Chociaż Riddle podobno nie ma nic przeciwko wilkołakom. Czytałem gdzieś, że podobno uważa ich za dużo bardziej pożytecznych dla naszego społeczeństwa niż mugolaków. Nie myślałeś nigdy, żeby do niego dołączyć?

Lupin prychnął gniewnie.

– Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto lubi ekstremistów? – zapytał z urazą. – Myślałem, że masz o mnie lepsze zdanie. Wystarczy już, że Dumbel mi nie ufa, wielkie dzięki.

– Dumbel ci zaufa, prędzej czy później. Wystarczająco dobrze cię zna. A ja żartowałem, przecież wiesz. – Syriusz z zadumą potarł zarost na szczęce i ujął w dwa palce papierosa. – Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym o to podejrzewał. Mam teraz cholernie dużo na głowie, a za tydzień czeka mnie kataklizm, dlatego gadam głupoty. Najlepiej wcale mnie nie słuchaj.

– Polityka Riddle'a? – odezwał się Lupin przyciszonym głosem.

– Nie, jeszcze lepiej. Rodzinna imprezka – mruknął Syriusz ponuro, rzucając niedopałek na chodnik i zgniatając go podeszwą buta. – W gruncie rzeczy tylko marzę o tym, żeby ich wszystkich zobaczyć. Pasjami, Luniak, pasjami.

– Ale nie zostałeś zaproszony? – zapytał Lupin ostrożnie. Syriusz roześmiał się niewesoło.

– Co za pytanie, Luniak! Wiadomo, że nie. Wysłali mi zawiadomienie, jasne, żeby wszystko było _comme il faut_ – rzucił z przekąsem – a między wierszami proste przesłanie: nie zjawiaj się aby, bo pożałujesz. Moja rodzina, mając do wyboru skandal mojej nieobecności a skandal, który mógłbym wywołać swoim przybyciem, woli wybrać ten bezpieczniejszy wariant. – Pokręcił głową. – Nic nie szkodzi, i tak się zjawię. Nie odpuszczę sobie widoku malutkiej Cissy w sukni ślubnej. Kto wie, może to będzie najzabawniejsze, co zobaczę w tym roku.

– Dla ciebie to powód do żartów? – mruknął Lupin z przyganą. Syriusz parsknął cicho.

– Do diabła, pewne, że tak, Luniak! Już sama myśl, że będę na tym ślubie, wydaje mi się żartem. Co prawda bardzo kiepskim, ale widocznie los nie należy do najlepszych kawalarzy. Cóż zrobić, nie każdy może dorównać Huncwotom. – Oparł się o ścianę budynku i zmrużył oczy. – Spokojnie, nie zamierzam się z nikim pobić, nawet gdybym miał wielką ochotę przylać paru osobom. Muszę tam być, rozumiesz? Sprawy Zakonu.

Lupin uniósł brwi.

– Dumbel chciałby, żebyś tam był?

– Oczywiście, do cholery! – prychnął Syriusz. – Choćby po to, żeby policzyć Znaki na ich przedramionach. Sam rozumiesz, muszę być jego oczami i uszami tam, gdzie sam nie będzie w stanie dotrzeć. A idę o głowę, że trochę ich tam najdzie. Niektórzy mówią, że Malfoy ma już Znak, jeszcze inni, że nawet mała Cissy. Choć w to ostatnie akurat wątpię, jest takim samym tchórzem jak młody.

– Regulus nie jest tchórzem – zaprzeczył Lupin cicho. – Po prostu ma sprawnie działającą wyobraźnię. I potrafi przewidywać pewne rzeczy, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. To go paraliżuje, rozumiesz? To myślenie o konsekwencjach.

– Luniak? – Syriusz czujnie uniósł głowę. – Młody wciąż nie ma jeszcze Znaku, prawda?

– Przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie pisał – mruknął Lupin i zmęczonym gestem potarł czoło. – Ale wiesz, to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Obstawiam, że ma je lekko połowa Slytherinu. I na pewno nie wszyscy trąbią o nich na prawo i lewo.

– Nie? – Syriusz zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Myślałem, że się tym chwalą.

– Część się chwali, część nie. Ta mądrzejsza woli zostawić wszystko dla siebie i obstawiam, że tych jest więcej niż takich Rosierów. – Lupin gniewnie zmarszczył brwi. – Oni nawykli do działania w konspiracji, wiesz. Nawet jeśli coś jest legalne, utajnią to choćby dla sportu. Setki lat trenowania Ślizgonów na cichociemnych robi swoje. I wygląda na to, że wreszcie nadszedł moment, kiedy może im się to przydać.

– No cóż. – Syriusz nonszalanckim gestem wcisnął pięści do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. – Zobaczymy, jak bardzo. Ja w każdym razie zamierzam dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy, choćby i na tym weselu. I żaden cichociemny Ślizgon nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie.

– Naprawdę? – Lupin spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Łapa, twoja taktyka to do tej pory było dawanie po gębie ludziom, którzy ci się nie podobali. Naprawdę oczekujesz, że się czegoś dowiesz?

– Mam jeszcze inne sposoby – Syriusz pokazał w uśmiechu równe, białe zęby. – Psa nie wyrzucą, prawda? Zwłaszcza dlatego, że nigdy nie będą w stanie go dogonić. Ani choćby wykryć, że ich śledzi. – Mrugnął. – Ponurak, rozumiesz?

– Nikt nie wie? – Lupin poruszył się niespokojnie. Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko i klepnął przyjaciela po łopatce.

– No pewnie – rzucił uspokajająco. – Nie musisz się martwić.

– Nawet Reg? – Z oczu Lupina nie znikał cień podejrzliwości. Syriusz pogardliwie wzruszył ramionami, ironicznie wykrzywił wargi.

– A skąd miałby niby wiedzieć? – parsknął z odrobiną drwiny. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy byli zgranym rodzeństwem. Tak, wyznałem mu to kiedyś przy kielichu w przypływie braterskich uczuć, to właśnie chciałeś usłyszeć? Wieszając mu się na szyi i szlochając z miłości. Och, przepraszam. Jaka szkoda, że nigdy ze sobą nie piliśmy. On chadza na Ognistą z Rosierem, jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć, nie ze mną.

– Reg nie jest głupi. – Lupin zmrużył oczy. – Nigdy nie potrafiłeś go docenić, Łapa.

– Niech ci będzie – mruknął Syriusz, lekko nadąsany. – W każdym razie gwarantuję ci, że nikt poza wami nie ma o tym pojęcia. Nie jestem przecież tak lekkomyślny. Nikt!

– No dobrze. Ale mam nadzieję, że Dumblowi też nie powiedziałeś? – odezwał się Lupin z cieniem dezaprobaty w głosie. – Wątpię, że dobrze by przyjął trzech niezarejestrowanych animagów na swoim terenie.

– Masz mnie za ostatniego idiotę? – Syriusz oderwał się od muru i gwałtownie sięgnął do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Wyciągnął z niej kolejnego papierosa, którego wcisnął w kącik ust. – Jasne, że nie – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. – On myśli, że po prostu przyjąłem zaproszenie, nie zna wuja Cygnusa na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nigdy by mnie nie chciał na tym cholernym ślubie. Odciął się całkowicie od swojego ukochanego brata przez jedną głupią kłótnię, wydziedziczył córkę, a myślisz, że zaakceptowałby mnie, zakałę całego rodu?

– Niech będzie. – Lupin westchnął cicho i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie płaszcza. – Ale uważaj na siebie, Łapa, dobrze? Obiecaj mi, że będziesz rozsądny.

*

Regulus strzepnął palcami poły swojej wyjściowej szaty i posępnie rozejrzał się wokół. Czuł się przeraźliwie samotny: większość z zebranych sprawiała wrażenie, jakby jedynym tematem, na który mieliby ochotę rozmawiać, był Tom Riddle, a to było ostatnie, o czym on sam chciałby słuchać. Tak naprawdę liczył na to, że wymieni z kimś kilka zdań o muzyce i książkach, dyżurnych tematach arystokracji, ale wyglądało na to, że podobne dysputy należały już do przeszłości, zastąpione przez jedyny aktualny temat: politykę czystej krwi. Regulus z niechęcią wykrzywił wargi i sięgnął do trzymanej przez skrzata domowego tacy, zabierając z niej kieliszek z winem: opróżnił go jednym długim haustem. W gruncie rzeczy brakowało mu Snape'a, ale wiadomo, że żaden ubogi mieszaniec półkrwi, choćby i Ślizgon, nie zostanie zaproszony na ślub Blackówny. To byłoby bardziej skandaliczne niż zaproszenie czystokrwistego charłaka.

Pokręcił głową i odruchowo zerknął na rodziców, idących wolnym krokiem przez pokój, ręka w rękę. Orion Black, w długiej, popielatej wyjściowej szacie, wyglądał bardziej niż kiedykolwiek jak śmierć. Na tle swojej ciemnowłosej, ciemnookiej żony w purpurowej sukni wydawał się całkowicie wyprany z koloru. Regulusowi ścisnęło się serce; gwałtownie odwrócił głowę: bolało go już samo patrzenie na jego stan, zupełnie jakby sam był mu częściowo winny. W gruncie rzeczy posępny nastrój ojca regularnie wzbudzał w nim gwałtowne wyrzuty sumienia, nawet jeśli miał świadomość, że to nie on jest jego sprawcą.

– Black! – Nieoczekiwany głos tuż obok sprawił, że Regulus niemal podskoczył w miejscu. – Szukam cię od kwadransa, mignąłeś mi gdzieś przy wejściu.

Ze wszystkich osób, jakich Regulus mógł się spodziewać w tym miejscu, ta akurat była najmniej prawdopodobną; już prędzej oczekiwałby widoku Syriusza. Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby znajoma twarz nie napełniła go nieoczekiwaną radością, owszem, zwłaszcza że przybycie kolegi niemal idealnie odpowiedziało na jego ponure myśli, ale jego zjawienie się na – bądź co bądź – elitarnym wydarzeniu wciąż stanowiło dla niego zagadkę nie do rozwiązania.

– Snape? – odezwał się ze zdumieniem. – Co ty tu robisz?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Snape podciągnął do góry rękaw szaty. Tatuaż na przedramieniu powiedział Regulusowi wszystko.

– Ty też? – wybuchnął chłopak z odrobiną rozgoryczenia, ale po chwili ugryzł się w język i tylko pokręcił głową: znał przecież Snape'a nie od dziś. Oczywiście, że on też. Ostatecznie to właśnie Snape, nie bawiąc się w żadne dyplomatyczne gierki, otwarcie wyrażał swoją fascynację Riddle'em. Znak był tylko logiczną konsekwencją jego poglądów.

– Jestem gościem pana młodego. To on wprowadził mnie do kręgu.

– Od kiedy to jesteś takim przyjacielem Malfoyów? – rzucił Regulus kąśliwie. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, ostatnio mówiłeś o nich jako o pozbawionych ambicji arystokratycznych leniach.

– I dokładnie za takich ich miałem – przytaknął Snape niewzruszenie. – Nie podejrzewałem, że Lucjusz się zaciągnie. Wyglądał raczej na takiego, który nie zamierza się zaangażować.

– Jak ja. Śmiało, Snape, dokończ – westchnął Regulus. – Bo przecież dokładnie to miałeś na myśli, prawda?

– Nie do końca. – Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Malfoy znaczy tyle co „wiarołomny”, wiedziałeś, Black? Zabawne nazwisko. W twoim przypadku jestem przynajmniej pewien, że będziesz konsekwentny. Macie to obaj, ty i twój cholerny brat. Tylko że on, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie ma najmniejszych problemów z podejmowaniem decyzji.

– Nie rozmawiajmy o moim bracie – poprosił Regulus z westchnieniem. – Naprawdę nie mam ochoty psuć sobie nim humoru, wystarczy mi już to, że zaraz rzucą się na mnie wszystkie ciotki, żeby mnie wycałować. Powinienem chyba poprosić skrzaty o azyl w kuchni. Koszmar. Mam serdecznie dość tych rodzinnych relacji, uwierz.

Snape powoli skinął głową. Odruchowo poprawił szatę, nieco przykusą: musiał ją pewnie kupić w sklepie z używanymi rzeczami, uznał Regulus machinalnie. Nie pasowała za bardzo do jego wysokiej, nieco przygarbionej sylwetki. Bywa. I tak cud, że mógł się tu zjawić.

– Korespondujesz z Lupinem? – rzucił niespodziewanie Snape, wlepiając w towarzysza uważne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Regulus wstrząsnął się lekko.

– Że co proszę? – Spojrzał na niego z gniewem. – Co cię to niby obchodzi?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– To się nazywa podtrzymywanie konwersacji, Black. Od kiedy to zrobiłeś się taki drażliwy? – prychnął. – Jeszcze ze dwa miesiące temu nie widziałeś żadnego problemu, żeby robić z tego jakieś tajemnice. Co cię tak nagle ugryzło?

– Rozmawiałeś z Rosierem, prawda? – zapytał Regulus posępnie. – Nie, nie wykręcaj się. Powiedz mi tylko, co takiego mu nagadałeś na mój temat!

– Nic szczególnego. – Snape spojrzał na kolegę z nieoczekiwaną szczerością. – I, prawdę mówiąc, nie nazwałbym tego nawet rozmową. Wiesz, że Rosier za mną nie przepada, zresztą z wzajemnością. Pytał mnie tylko, czemu ostatnio tak zmizerniałeś i co ci właściwie zrobił Lupin, że tak ostro reagujesz na każdą wzmiankę o nim. Naprawdę nie uznałem za stosowne wtajemniczać go w pewne rzeczy, Black, których sam się zaledwie domyślam – uniósł brwi – więc możesz czuć się spokojny. O ile, oczywiście, nie znalazł lepszego źródła informacji niż ja, ale to już naprawdę nie moja wina.

– Nie. – Regulus przeciągnął dłonią po czole. Tak naprawdę wcale nie był pewien, czy powinien mu wierzyć: co z tego, że główną zaletą Slytherinu była zawsze niezachwiana lojalność w stosunku do swoich? Wcale nie miał pewności, czy Snape w ogóle uważa go za swojego. Może po prostu traktował go jak pożytecznego idiotę, osłonę przed atakami innych. – Przepraszam cię na chwilę, Snape. Chyba ktoś mnie woła.

To było kłamstwo, oczywiście, ale po prostu musiał przez chwilę zostać sam: potrzebował przemyśleć to wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał. W przelocie chwycił jeszcze kieliszek z szampanem ze srebrnej tacy i wychylił go duszkiem: to poprawiło odrobinę jego humor. Kiedy odstawiał puste naczynie z powrotem na tacę, poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za ramię; odwrócił głowę w stronę nieoczekiwanego napastnika. Silną, choć wciąż szczupłą dłoń kończyły paznokcie, krótkie i obgryzione, serdeczny palec przecinała obrączka z czernionego srebra z wygrawerowaną sylwetką kobry. Rozpoznał ją bez najmniejszego wahania.

– Cześć, młody – odezwał się niski, gardłowy kobiecy głos, przesycony dymem papierosów. Barwa Nokturnu. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

Regulus uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Lubił Bellatrix, owszem, ale jej żywiołowość i bezpośredniość odbierały mu resztki pewności siebie. Przy niej czuł się rozpieszczonym, niesamodzielnym dzieciakiem, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek celu w życiu. Bellatrix bardziej niż ktokolwiek w ich rodzinie, może wyłączając Syriusza, sprawiała wrażenie osoby żyjącej pełnią życia i niemal boleśnie pewnej siebie, nawet jeśli Regulus nie był pewien, jak ona właściwie to robi, zwłaszcza przy mężu – filozofie i myślicielu, pogrążonym w bezustannym rozpatrywaniu bliżej nieokreślonych abstrakcyjnych problemów. Cóż, może i nie powinno go to dziwić: ktoś z tej dwójki musiał stać twardo na ziemi, inaczej to małżeństwo nigdy by nie wypaliło. Tymczasem nie tylko jakoś ze sobą wytrzymywali, ale w dodatku – jak wszystko wskazywało – łączyła ich mocna, solidna przyjaźń.

– Cześć, kuzynko. – Pozwolił się energicznie cmoknąć w policzek, kosmyk jej czarnych włosów załaskotały go w ucho. – Gdzie posiałaś Rudolfa?

– Zwiałam. – Bellatrix zachichotała cicho. – Stoi gdzieś tam – machnęła ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku – i dyskutuje z ojcem i Abraxasem Malfoyem. Mnie nie pytaj, nie zamierzałam tego słuchać. Jestem jeszcze zbyt trzeźwa.

Regulus z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.

– Biedactwo – rzucił. – Czemu mam wrażenie, że czujesz się tu dokładnie jak ja?

– Bo zapewne tak jest. Merlinie, zanudzimy się tu na śmierć wśród tych starych ciotek – powiedziała Bellatrix, teatralnie przewracając oczami. – Jeśli na starość zacznę się zachowywać jak one, młody, nosić śmierdzące naftaliną futra i tlenić włosy, błagam, walnij we mnie Avadą. To będzie bardziej humanitarne, daję słowo.

Regulus parsknął śmiechem. Przez chwilę była tak podobna do Syriusza, że poczuł się w jej towarzystwie nieoczekiwanie swobodnie, jakby była w stanie zapełnić pustkę po utraconym bracie. To uczucie wydało mu się dziwnie odświeżające.

– I miałbym odpuścić sobie takie przedstawienie jak ty w szacie wieczorowej? Nie żartuj. – Spojrzał na nią wyzywająco, mrużąc oczy, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy przekomarzał się z Syriuszem lata temu. – Sam ci poprawię to futro na ramionach, jeśli będzie trzeba. I doperfumuję naftaliną, żebyś robiła lepsze wrażenie.

Tym razem to Bellatrix zaniosła się niskim, ochrypłym śmiechem. A potem, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając rękę na przedramieniu Regulusa, bezceremonialnie pociągnęła go w kąt pokoju.

– Ale się zrobiłeś wyszczekany, młody! – rzuciła. – Ale to dobrze, przyda ci się w życiu. Chodź tu na chwilę, pogadamy, mam ci masę rzeczy do opowiedzenia.

– Ale nie znów o Riddle'u, błagam. – Regulus dramatycznym gestem przycisnął dłoń do czoła. – Miej nade mną litość, Bella. Daj mi chociaż jeden dzień bez polityki.

– Nie, nie dzisiaj. Wystarczy mi tego, co usłyszałam od Rudolfa. – Bellatrix pokręciła głową. – Zresztą jaki jest sens dyskutować o polityce? To jak tańczyć o malarstwie. Ją trzeba robić i tyle. Działanie, to nas uratuje. Zawsze to powtarzam.

– Powtarzasz – zgodził się spokojnie Regulus. Bellatrix z uznaniem skinęła głową i zanurzyła dłoń w czarnej torebce, też ze znakiem kobry. Pogrzebała w niej chwilę i wreszcie wcisnęła mu w dłoń garść cygaretek, brązowych, pachnących wanilią.

– Dobra kuzynka częstuje dzieci cukierkami – powiedziała, porozumiewawczo mrużąc oko. – Ale ja się chyba do tego nie nadaję, młody, a z ciebie żadne dziecko, więc bierz, co dają. Ależ mam przystojnego kuzyna, niech mnie Merlin! Strasznie wyrosłeś.

– Pięć stóp i dziesięć cali – mruknął Regulus, uśmiechając się lekko. Bellatrix zaśmiała się krótko i po męsku klepnęła go w łopatkę.

– Nie rośnij już więcej. Inaczej zaczniesz patrzeć na mnie z góry.

– Nigdy bym się nie odważył – prychnął Regulus z rozbawieniem. – Gdybym tylko spróbował, od razu strzeliłabyś we mnie zaklęciem. I poprawiła pięścią.

– Tak – odezwała się Bellatrix z nieoczekiwaną zadumą. Zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń i odruchowo, niemal nieświadomym gestem poprawiła upięcie czarnych włosów. – Tak, tak właśnie bym zrobiła.

Zmrużyła oczy, a Regulusowi wydało się, że wpatruje się gdzieś poza ścianę, jakby miała właśnie wizję swojej przyszłości. Zawsze była dobra z wróżbiarstwa. Tak samo jak on.

– Bella? – odezwał się ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Powiedz, ty też masz Znak?

Dopiero te słowa sprowadziły ją z powrotem do gwarnego salonu Blacków. Zamrugała, jakby zdumiona jego pytaniem, i wstrząsnęła głową, a potem przeniosła wzrok prosto na niego.

– Jasne, że mam, młody – powiedziała tak lekko, jakby zapytał ją, czy oglądała ostatni mecz quidditcha. – Ty też będziesz miał, nie martw się.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę. – W głosie Regulusa pobrzmiewało wahanie. Bellatrix ze zdziwieniem uniosła brwi i nagle uśmiechnęła się szerokim uśmiechem, zupełnie jak Syriusz.

– Nie przejmuj się – powiedziała, przyjaźnie targając mu czuprynę. – Będą z ciebie jeszcze ludzie. Sam zobaczysz, młody. Wierzę w ciebie.

Odwróciła się i powolnym, jakby kocim krokiem zniknęła w tłumie gości, pozostawiając Regulusa z garścią pełną cygaretek i nieco skwaszonym uśmiechem na ustach.

*

Wcale nie planował uciekać, nie tym razem: po prostu nogi instynktownie poniosły go do pokoju na uboczu, który kiedyś – jak dobrze o tym pamiętał – był buduarem kuzynki Andromedy. Oczekiwał, że zastanie w środku Bellatrix: kilka minut wcześniej wydawało mu się, że widział kuzynkę, jak znikała w drzwiach właśnie tego pokoju. Dlatego, kiedy szybkim spojrzeniem obrzucił pomieszczenie, zatrzymał się jak wryty na widok wysmukłej postaci kobiecej, opierającej się znudzonym gestem o parapet. Miała na sobie białą szatę do kolan, ozdobioną srebrnymi frędzlami. Jasne, starannie ufryzowane włosy opadały w lokach na ramiona, atłasowe rękawiczki sięgały niemal do łokci, a czoło przykrywała równie srebrna, wyszywana cekinami przepaska. To nie był konwencjonalny strój ślubny, widocznie żadna z panien Black nie zamierzała wyglądać jak typowa panna młoda, ale w przeciwieństwie do tego, co kilka lat temu włożyła na swój ślub Bellatrix, szata Narcyzy wydawała się wyjątkowo na miejscu. Wyglądała jak powiew innego, dawnego świata, który nie istniał już od lat.

– Narcyzo? – odezwał się Regulus półgłosem. – Cissy?

– Nie powinieneś oglądać panny młodej w ślubnej szacie. To przynosi nieszczęście.

Narcyza, arystokratyczna jak zawsze, odwróciła się wystudiowanym ruchem od okna i spojrzała na kuzyna wyniośle. Regulus mimowolnie poczuł zakłopotanie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz – mruknął. – Spodziewałbym się raczej, że zamiast ciebie zastanę tu Bellatrix. Która akurat przyszła tu popalać te swoje paskudne cygaretki i wzmocnić się szklaneczką szampana przed ceremonią, a nie miała ochoty, żeby ktoś wszedł jej w paradę. A zwłaszcza nie Rudolf.

Narcyza zaśmiała się cicho.

– To faktycznie brzmi jak Bella – przyznała. – I, Merlinie, chyba sama nabrałam właśnie dzikiej ochoty na jej cygaretki. Nie poczęstowała cię aby jakąś, zanim tu przyszedłeś?

Regulus skinął głową z rozbawieniem i wsunął rękę do kieszeni. Wyciągnął cygaretkę w stronę kuzynki.

– Oczywiście, zapamiętała, że nigdy nie nauczyłem się porządnie palić – parsknął. – Więc torturuje mnie nimi na każdym kroku. Dziś powiedziała, że głęboko wierzy, że będą jeszcze ze mnie ludzie. _Incendio!_ – Podał Narcyzie ogień i po chwili namysłu zapalił również drugą cygaretkę. Ostrożnie obrócił ją w palcach, przypatrując się jej z namysłem, jakby sam nie był pewien, czy powinien ulec pokusie. – Cokolwiek to miało oznaczać.

– Zupełnie jak kilka lat temu – zauważyła Narcyza, wydmuchując kłąb dymu. Strzepnęła popiół do kryształowej popielniczki. – Pamiętasz, kiedy z Syriuszem próbowaliśmy trochę popalać w Hogs, a ty nas przyłapałeś? Ależ mi było głupio. Bałam się, że powiesz matce.

– Musiałaś mieć o mnie strasznie kiepskie zdanie – zaśmiał się Regulus. Powoli uniósł cygaretkę do ust i zaciągnął się głęboko. – To przerażające, być małym chodzącym ideałem. Ale chyba tylko Syriusz mógłby pomyśleć o mnie coś podobnego. Pomijając już fakt, ilu rzeczy nie mówiłem matce i przenigdy nie zamierzałem.

– Och, to wina Syriusza. Nastraszył mnie potwornie. Przecież ja też chciałam być małym chodzącym ideałem. – Narcyza pełnym gracji ruchem wsunęła cygaretkę w kącik wargi i zapatrzyła się na widoczny przez szybę ogród. – W sumie nadal chcę. Czasami.

– Zanudziłabyś się, Cissy – parsknął Regulus. – Mówię z doświadczenia. W gruncie rzeczy takie bycie małym chodzącym ideałem jest cholernie uciążliwe. Cały czas musisz się zastanawiać, zanim coś zrobisz. A potem, po latach, wchodzi ci to w krew i zastanawiasz się już bez końca, bo tracisz jakąkolwiek chęć do działania.

Narcyza wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

– Mówisz, jakbym tego nie znała – oznajmiła z lekkim przekąsem i dmuchnęła mu dymem prosto w twarz. – Ale to chyba my mamy takiego pecha, jako najmłodsi w rodzinie. Popatrz na najstarszych, i Bella, i Syriusz to urodzeni buntownicy. Idą jak burza, nic takich nie zatrzyma. Zazdroszczę im, wiesz?

– A kto nie? – odparł Regulus z westchnieniem. – Ale jesteśmy małymi chodzącymi ideałami już raz na zawsze i nie bardzo widzę, co moglibyśmy z tym zrobić, Cissy.

– Och, coś na pewno. Na przykład ciekawe, co by było, gdybym teraz uciekła. – Narcyza zgasiła cygaretkę w porcelanowej popielniczce i wyjrzała przez okno. – Księżniczka daje nura za okno, rozumiesz. Schodzi po splecionych zasłonach albo po prostu się aportuje na podwórze, jeśli miałabym zmusić się do praktycyzmu. A potem kradnie ślubną limuzynę i pędzi nią w szaleńczym tempie przez Londyn, taranując po drodze kilku przypadkowych mugoli.

– To miała być baśń czy powieść sensacyjna? – podchwycił Regulus z rozbawieniem. – Bo wiesz, jakoś jedno nie pasuje mi do drugiego. Zdecyduj się lepiej na jakąś konwencję.

Narcyza wydęła wargi.

– Księżniczki mnie nudzą – oznajmiła rozkapryszonym tonem. – Wyrosłam z nich dobre dziesięć lat temu. Chyba wolę poprzestać na mojej limuzynie.

– Jak sobie życzysz. – Regulus z drwiącym uśmiechem oparł się o parapet. – Z pewnością zrobiłabyś niesamowite wrażenie, Cissy. Zwłaszcza ucieczką ze ślubu. Już widzę, jak wściekłaby się ciotka Druella.

– Och, to dopiero byłby prawdziwy skandal, nie sądzisz? – zachichotała Narcyza. – Dużo większy niż męska szata Bellatrix na ślubie. Ojciec i Rudolf nawet na to nie zareagowali, rozzłościła tylko matkę, ale to było do przewidzenia. 

– Rudolfa raczej rozbawiła – zauważył cicho Regulus. – Pamiętam, jak wtedy chodził i przepijał do wszystkich. Patrzcie, to mój nowy mąż, mówił nam i prawie płakał ze śmiechu. Ale w gruncie rzeczy chyba mu się to podobało. Zawsze był w stanie docenić czyjś upór.

– I tu masz czarno na białym, dlaczego to nie ja zostałam jego żoną – parsknęła Narcyza. – Pomyśl tylko, Reggie, raz w życiu zrobić coś, co zaimponuje innym. Żeby mówili, że ta mała Blackówna musiała mieć charakter, żeby się odważyć na coś podobnego. Jeszcze chwila i zaraz naprawdę zacznę wiązać te prześcieradła!

Rzeczywiście, przez chwilę wyglądała na osobę gotową to zrobić, uznał Regulus, wpatrując się w kuzynkę zachwyconymi oczami. Wyglądała inaczej niż kiedykolwiek, z przekornym, choć pełnym zdecydowania uśmiechem, z rumieńcami na policzkach: całkowite przeciwieństwo tej Narcyzy, którą znał na co dzień, obojętnej i znudzonej. Dziedzictwo Blacków rozbłysło w niej z pełną siłą, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

– A ty nie chciałbyś się do tego włączyć, Reggie? – odezwała się cicho. – Odrobina rozrywki nie zaszkodziłaby żadnemu z nas. Wyobraź sobie tylko miny ich wszystkich. Spodziewaliby się tego może po Belli, ale ani po mnie, ani po tobie!

Wbrew sobie Regulus poczuł się odrobinę zmieszany. Przygryzł wargi, próbując zignorować nagły rumieniec, który nieoczekiwanie wypełzł mu na policzki. Ale nawet jeśli on sam spróbował o nim zapomnieć, na pewno nie zamierzała tego zrobić Narcyza: uśmiechnęła się do niego i przeciągnęła szczupłymi palcami po odkrytym dekolcie.

– Uciekła z kuzynem i zamieszkali gdzieś w Paryżu, na poddaszu, w pokoju z jednym polowym łóżkiem – ciągnęła niskim, hipnotycznym głosem. – Odurzali się tam eliksirem przeciwbólowym i pili butelkami taniego szampana, aż została po nich tylko legenda. Pomyśl sam, Reggie: ależ to byłby skandal!

Odrzuciła głowę w tył i zaśmiała się przeciągle. Biały szal zsunął się z jej ramion, odsłaniając nagą, gładką skórę. Regulus pochylił się, sięgając po miękką tkaninę; Narcyza zrobiła dokładnie to samo, a ich dłonie się zetknęły. Narcyza złapała go za rękę, dużo mocniej, niż wskazywały na to jej szczupłe, delikatne dłonie. Przytrzymała go przez chwilę, nie pozwalając mu się cofnąć, i przez chwilę wszystko to, o czym mówiła, wydawało się nadspodziewanie realne: limuzyna, Paryż, wspólne polowe łóżko. Było w tym coś, co mogłoby się ziścić, coś kuszącego i skłaniającego do pozostawienia za sobą wszystkiego innego oprócz tej rzuconej żartobliwie propozycji.

– I tak tego nie zrobimy – powiedział wreszcie Regulus, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą, i zacisnął mocno palce na szalu. A potem wyciągnął wolną dłoń i tym razem to on złapał rękę kuzynki, podwinął atłasową rękawiczkę, odwrócił ją tak, żeby móc zobaczyć nagie przedramię: było gładkie i czyste, bez śladu tatuażu. Narcyza przyjrzała mu się uważnie jasnymi oczami, wydęła krytycznie wargi i potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie myślałeś chyba, że dałabym się tak łatwo w to wciągnąć – zauważyła cicho. – Powiedziałam ci już wcześniej, Reggie: nie jestem Bellą. Nie zgodzę się na tatuaż choćby i z tej prostej przyczyny, że to brzydkie i wulgarne. Pomyśl tylko: jaki może być człowiek, który tak znaczy swoich zwolenników, jeśli nie równie brzydki i wulgarny?

Regulus zaśmiał się cicho.

– Twoja szczerość jest porażająca, Cissy. To chyba najlepszy manifest przeciwko Riddle'owi, jaki słyszałem w życiu – zauważył. – Ale wiesz chyba, że twój przyszły mąż ma na ten temat trochę inne zdanie?

– Bo poparł Riddle'a? – Nacyza zmarszczyła brwi. – To wcale nie oznacza, że nie uważa go za prostaka. Po prostu kalkuluje, co może się nam najbardziej opłacić, Reggie, i w sumie bardzo dobrze. Ktoś musi. A to dowodzi tylko, że będzie w stanie zająć się rodziną.

– Nie mów, że nie wolałabyś Rudolfa – zauważył Regulus cicho. – Mam wrażenie, że on byłby w stanie nawet wyjechać z tobą do Paryża, gdyby akurat miał taki kaprys. A jako pani Malfoy będziesz siedzieć w domu i niańczyć dzieci? Czy może nie? Dołączysz do Riddle'a, jeśli tego będzie chciał Lucjusz?

– Nawet jeśli wolałabym Rudolfa, to co z tego? Stabilizacja, Reggie – powiedziała Narcyza, unosząc jasne dłonie do światła. Odwróciła je grzbietami do twarzy i przez chwilę przyglądała im się krytycznie, jakby chciała się upewnić, że są wystarczająco delikatne. – Dla niego Bella, a dla mnie Lucjusz. Widocznie właśnie do tego się nadajemy, do wypełniania cudzej woli. Zaplanowano nam to jeszcze przed naszymi urodzinami.

– Ale dalej nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. – Regulus zmarszczył brwi, w szarych oczach pojawił się wyraz stanowczości. Narcyza wzruszyła lekko ramionami i wydęła wargi. Machnęła ręką, odgarniając z czoła jasny lok, który wysunął się ze starannego upięcia i łaskotał ją w ucho.

– I nie zamierzam. Nie mam nastroju na twoje filozofie, Reggie, a już na pewno nie w dzień własnego ślubu. Podyskutuj sobie z Rudolfem, jeśli masz na to ochotę, on pewnie będzie bardziej chętny. – Uniosła ze stołu ogromny bukiet białych orchidei, wtuliła w niego twarz, zaciągając się głęboko ich zapachem. – Daj mi jeszcze jedną cygaretkę, dobrze? Wypalę ją sobie w spokoju na pożegnanie marzeń o rozjeżdżaniu mugoli limuzyną z tobą u boku.

Regulus bez słowa sięgnął po cygaretkę, wyciągnął ją w stronę kuzynki. Narcyza roześmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek, owionął go zapach jej perfum, konwalii i magnolii, i oczywiście narcyzów. Przez chwilę zabrakło mu powietrza.

– Grzeczny chłopiec – rzuciła miękko, wyciągając swój szal z jego rąk. Zarzuciła go na ramiona i wyprostowała się lekko. – No, leć już, leć. Muszę się przygotować.

*

Ceremonia, na całe szczęście, przebiegła szybko i sprawnie, choć Regulus nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby zapamiętał z niej coś więcej niż migawki, kilka obrazów nachodzących jeden na drugi. Narcyza w białej szacie, wsparta na ramieniu wuja Cygnusa. Lucjusz Malfoy, idący sztywno po czerwonym dywanie. Uśmiech Bellatrix, drwiący i drapieżny. Spojrzenie Evana Rosiera, niosące w sobie cień groźby.

To wszystko zmęczyło go do tego stopnia, że zamiast spędzić resztę wieczoru wśród krewnych i znajomych, zdecydował się uciec od towarzystwa, zabierając ze sobą jedynie kieliszek wypełniony szampanem i resztę wciśniętych mu przez kuzynkę Bellatrix cygaretek. To wydawało się o wiele bardziej zachęcającą perspektywą. Ogród Cygnusa i Druelli Blacków był ogromny, pełen rozłożystych drzew, i gwarantował przynajmniej chwilowy odpoczynek od towarzystwa. Regulus przylgnął do obrośniętego bluszczem pnia i przez chwilę całym sobą chłonął ten spokój, tak bardzo kontrastujący z tym, co działo się w rezydencji. A potem duszkiem wychylił kieliszek szampana i odrzucił puste już naczynie w krzaki. Musiało uderzyć o kamień, bo pękło z cichym brzękiem, który odbił się zwielokrotnionym echem w uszach Regulusa. 

– _Lumos_ – szepnął cicho, unosząc różdżkę w stronę krzaków. Światło rozbłysło w odłamkach szkła, zamigotało nie gorzej niż w diamentach otaczających smukłą szyję Narcyzy. Regulus uśmiechnął się lekko, opuścił różdżkę ze światełkiem i usiadł prosto na wilgotnej ziemi, nie kłopocząc się stanem swojej najlepszej, wyjściowej szaty. Alkohol powoli rozlewał się w jego żyłach, ale daleko mu było od spowodowanej upojeniem euforii. Czuł raczej, że przygniata go ciężar istnienia: miał ochotę położyć się w trawie i po prostu zasnąć. Może to przyniosłoby mu przynajmniej chwilową ulgę.

Za to z pewnością zaowocowałoby porządnym przeziębieniem, powiedziała mu ta logiczniejsza część jego umysłu; z pewną niechęcią zdecydował się jej posłuchać. Dlatego uniósł się z trawy, otrzepując szatę, odruchowo rozejrzał wokół – i zamarł. Coś błyszczało w ciemności, jakby oczy zwierzęcia, wilka – skąd wilk u wujostwa? – a może ponuraka...

Ponuraka! To jedno słowo sprawiło, że Regulus błyskawicznie połączył kilka faktów w jedną całość i głęboko wciągnął powietrze; dźwięk rozbrzmiał donośnie w ciszy ogrodu. Oczy psa, brązowe i dzikie, zatrzymały się na chłopaku przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem zwierzę szczeknęło cicho, wstrząsnęło łbem i dało nura w pobliskie krzaki.

Regulus wciąż stał jak sparaliżowany, próbując uświadomić sobie, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Jedyna myśl, jaka krążyła mu w głowie, była zaskakująco oczywista. Syriusz nigdy nie umiał dobrze ukrywać swoich tajemnic, a on sam potrafił dodawać dwa do dwóch. Od kilku lat wiedział, że jego brat jest animagiem, ba, wiedział o tym, zanim zbliżył się do Lupina. Niejeden raz kusiło go, żeby zapytać, czy on też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – ale lojalność w stosunku do brata zawsze zwyciężała. Koniec końców nie powiedział o tym nikomu, zachował sekret Syriusza dla siebie, nawet jeśli tamten nie umiałby tego docenić.

I teraz, właśnie na ślubie Narcyzy, w jej ogrodzie, drogę przebiegł mu czarny pies, łudząco podobny do animagicznej formy brata. To nie mógł być przypadek. Nie był w stanie zgadnąć, co mogłoby skłonić Syriusza, żeby zjawić się tu akurat tego dnia. Na pewno nie troska o Narcyzę: kiedyś przepadali za sobą, owszem, ale to było wiele lat temu. Tak dawno, że wydawało się to prawie nierealne. Więc dlaczego? Może – Regulus drgnął lekko – dla niego samego? Może wreszcie, po skończeniu szkoły, zrozumiał, że potrzebuje jednak prawdziwego, rodzonego brata?

Poderwał się na równe nogi, wycelował różdżkę w krzaki.

– Siri! – rzucił błagalnie w plamę ciemności, w której właśnie zniknął czarny pies. – Siri, wiem, że to ty. Zaczekaj, proszę! Muszę z tobą pogadać.

Rozejrzał się po ogrodzie, wbił wzrok w krzaki, wbrew sobie licząc na to, że z któregoś z nich wyłoni się pies, zmieni się w jego brata i – tak jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy jeszcze żyli ze sobą w zgodzie – wysłucha wszystkich jego wątpliwości. Potrzebował tego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek: choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą, cały ten ślub rozstroił go bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Może właśnie dlatego, że do tej pory zawsze przy jego boku był Syriusz, potrafiący rozproszyć jego ponury nastrój: Regulus wciąż pamiętał, że, choć przecież nie rozmawiali ze sobą od dawna, nadspodziewanie dobrze dogadali się na ślubie Bellatrix. Może to alkohol pozbawił wtedy jego brata chwilowych uprzedzeń.

– Siri! – wykrzyknął jeszcze raz, nagląco, z odrobiną tęsknoty.

Ale psa nie było: krzaki pozostawały nieruchome, nieprzyjazne. Regulus zaklął cicho, podwinął szatę i dał nura w mrok, choć przecież zwierzę najprawdopodobniej odbiegło już gdzieś daleko. I chociaż biegł wzdłuż krzaków najszybciej, jak tylko mógł, dzikie ślepia zwierzęcia nie zamigotały w ciemności, nie błysnęły do niego z cienia. Zamiast tego zaczepił o coś czubkiem buta i runął prosto na ziemię, nieomal nie wypuszczając z ręki różdżki. 

– _Lumos_ , cholera!

Dopiero w świetle różdżki udało mu się dostrzec wystający korzeń, sprawcę nieszczęścia. Syknął gniewnie i podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując szaty; jego lewą kostkę przeszył gwałtowny skurcz. Regulus ostrożnie rozmasował obolałe miejsce, mając nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, i jęcząc cicho z bólu, ruszył na przełaj przez ogród, przytrzymując się ostrożnie wystających gałęzi. Kostka uwierała go coraz bardziej.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na widok grupy starszych, zebranych w niewielkiej altance. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie: na pewno nie miał ochoty przeszkadzać zebranym tam arystokratom, wśród których rozpoznał wuja Cygnusa i Abraxasa Malfoya, ojca panny młodej. Ale przy altanie, na zewnątrz budyneczku, znajdowała się jedna z niewielu ławek w okolicy: idealne miejsce, gdzie mógłby obmacać kostkę i sprawdzić, jak bardzo uszkodził sobie ścięgno. Wystarczyłaby tylko odrobina dyskrecji, żeby przekraść się w jej stronę, na tyle cicho, żeby nie niepokoić znajdujących się w altance mężczyzn. Choć Regulus kuśtykał lekko, to nie powinno być zbyt trudne: zresztą, pocieszył się w myśli, nawet gdyby go zauważyli, nie powinni mieć mu niczego za złe, bo i niby dlaczego? Każdy ma przecież prawo skręcić nogę. Może nawet któryś z nich byłby w stanie mu jakoś pomóc, użyć leczniczego zaklęcia, żeby Regulus we względnym spokoju spędził resztę wieczoru. 

Ale, mimo wszystko, zdecydował się nie niepokoić starszych bez potrzeby. Dlatego, czepiając się zewnętrznej ściany altanki, przekradł się w stronę ławki. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, kiedy padł na drewniane, rzeźbione misternie siedzenie: teraz mógł w spokoju zająć się sobą. Pochylił się i, zagryzając zęby z bólu, zsunął but ze stopy. Ostrożnie rozmasował kostkę: nie wyczuł żadnej opuchlizny. Widocznie tylko nadwyrężył ścięgno i krótki odpoczynek powinien mu wystarczyć, żeby ruszyć dalej, w stronę domu.

Zamknął oczy i oparł plecy o drewno ławki. Przez chwilę odpoczywał, łowiąc pojedyncze słowa z rozmowy starszych: nic ciekawego, ot, polityka, Riddle, to co zwykle. Z zadumy wyrwało go dopiero jedno, rzucone półgłosem przez któregoś z arystokratów zdanie.

– A co zrobimy z Orionem?

Regulus błyskawicznie otworzył oczy i nadstawił uszu, momentalnie zapominając o bólu kostki. Gwałtownie poderwał głowę, wstrzymując oddech, żeby usłyszeć jak najwięcej.

– Na pewno do niczego go nie przekonamy. – Rozpoznał głos wuja Cygnusa. – Zresztą wyobraźcie to sobie, jaki byłby z niego śmierciożerca, skoro ledwo raz na kilka tygodni jest w stanie opuścić dom! Naprawdę nie wiem, na co właściwie liczysz, Abraxasie. Mój szwagier nie stanie się nagle wojownikiem, nieważne, czym mu zagrozisz.

– Nawet gdyby w grę wchodził jego syn? – rzucił Abraxas Malfoy. – Riddle powiedział, że chce mieć kogoś z tej rodziny i nie dopuszcza do siebie żadnych moich argumentów, uparł się i już. Black musi być i koniec. 

– Niepotrzebnie – zauważył Cygnus z naciskiem. – Ma już kogoś z tej rodziny. Mnie i Bellę.

– Bez urazy, Cygnusie – zakpił ktoś chrapliwym głosem z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem – ale niezależnie od tego, ile razy twoja córka przebierze się w męską szatę, i tak nie zostanie porządnym wojownikiem. Powinna siedzieć w domu i rodzić mężowi dziedziców zamiast pałętać się nam po akcjach. A jeśli chodzi o Regulusa, to ostatnio odesłał Evana Rosiera do wszystkich diabłów, więc na niego raczej bym nie liczył.

– Rosier nie umie porządnie werbować, to jeszcze dzieciak! – Tego głosu Regulus nie był w stanie rozpoznać. – Zostawcie go lepiej do malowania napisów na murach, do tego się jeszcze całkiem nadaje. Ale werbowanie przekracza jego możliwości. Pewnie zraził młodego Blacka nie do Riddle'a, ale do siebie samego. Wyślijcie młodego Lestrange'a, raz dwa go przekona i po sprawie.

– Lestrange'a? – W głosie Abraxasa Malfoya pojawiła się odrobina niedowierzania. – Nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł, zmiecie chłopaka z powierzchni ziemi swoimi argumentami. Za nim nikt nie nadąży. Nie chcemy, żeby Regulus był skołowany, tylko żeby sam dojrzał do zajęcia właściwego stanowiska, prawda? Ojciec tylko go demoralizuje, bezużyteczny, uzależniony od eliksiru przeciwbólowego kaleka! Lepiej ty pogadaj z chłopakiem, Cygnusie, jak wuj z siostrzeńcem. Wątpię, żeby nie posłuchał głosu rozsądku, w dodatku z najbliższej rodziny.

– A jeśli nie?

– A jeśli nie, to przykro mi, Cygnusie, ale rodzina twojego szwagra ma przechlapane. – Głos Abraxasa Malfoya był lodowaty. – Riddle na pewno nie da im w spokoju uciekać od odpowiedzialności. Zawsze mogą posłużyć jako przykład. Nie zaszkodzi nam to za bardzo, mało kto lubi Oriona, a w czasach swojej młodości narobił na siebie tyle haków, że pozbywając się go tylko udowodnimy, że robimy przysługę społeczeństwu. Wystarczy tylko, jak rozgłosimy jeden z jego przedślubnych romansów i sam zobaczysz, co się stanie!

– No proszę! – Rosyjski akcent wyraźnie się ożywił. – Wiesz coś o tym na pewno?

– Cygnus wie więcej. Plotki były, i owszem, może niewystarczające, żeby go ukarać, ale reputację zniszczyłyby mu na pewno. Wyciszaliśmy je wtedy, tak, ale przeszły dopiero po tym, jak Orion wziął ślub z jego siostrą. Teraz mało kto o tym pamięta, dorobił się w końcu dwóch synów, prawda? – Głos Abraxasa nabrał zjadliwości. – Ale wystarczy dokopać się do któregoś z tamtych i spokojnie uda nam się wskrzesić którąś z tych opowieści. A że coś mu się stanie? Rozumiesz, widocznie komuś zaszła za skórę jego obyczajność. Zresztą, jak dobrze pójdzie, zrzucimy to na nich, nic dziwnego, że w takim kręgu jeden wykańcza drugiego…

Regulus zacisnął pięści. Nie do końca był pewien, co właściwie ma na myśli Abraxas Malfoy – mógł co najwyżej przeczuwać pewne rzeczy, a te sprawiły, że na policzki wystąpił mu krwawy rumieniec – ale nagle poczuł strach nie tylko o ojca, ale i o siebie samego. To wszystko było nie tak. Cokolwiek wiedział Rosier, cokolwiek mógł powiedzieć im Snape, tak naprawdę obaj z ojcem byli skończeni. Chyba że zdecyduje się jednak wziąć udział w tym całym przedstawieniu, od którego tak bardzo próbował uciekać. Może tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru już od samego początku, jeszcze zanim się urodził.

Pochylił się i drżącymi rękami wcisnął z powrotem but na bolącą stopę. A potem uniósł się z ławki i powoli pokuśtykał w stronę rezydencji.

*

Zapisany w liście adres nie powiedział mu zbyt wiele. Regulus błądził przez kilkadziesiąt minut, zanim trafił wreszcie na odpowiednią ulicę po mugolskiej stronie, zanim odnalazł mały domek z ogrodem wśród wielu mu podobnych. Nie wyglądał wprawdzie zbyt przytulnie: trawa wyglądała, jakby nie była koszona od tygodni, a elewacji przydałby się solidny remont, ale na frontowej ścianie pyszniła się tabliczka, dziwnie lśniąca na tle brudnych murów, która upewniła go, że trafił pod właściwy adres. Może nie powinien wcale dziwić się stanowi domku, pomyślał. Ostatecznie Lupin nigdy nie należał do bogaczy.

Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił znajomy trzepot skrzydeł. Z parapetu domu zerwała się sowa, wzbiła się gwałtownie w powietrze, o włos muskając czuprynę chłopaka. Regulus z zadumą odprowadził ptaka spojrzeniem: najlepszy dowód, że nawet po mugolskiej stronie magiczna korespondencja działała szybko i sprawnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, z kim jeszcze Lupin może korespondować, ale odpędził tę myśl szybkim machnięciem ręki: ostatecznie, kim był, żeby czuć się zazdrosnym? Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w bezchmurne niebo, aż wreszcie przeniósł wzrok na blady księżyc wysoko na niebie. Dziś albo jutro będzie pełnia, uznał z roztargnieniem i wzdrygnął się odruchowo: od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa nie lubił pełni, budziła w nim trudny do opanowania, irracjonalny lęk. Zawsze śnił wtedy krwawe koszmary i budził się późno, niewyspany i wciąż zmęczony. I o ile z chęcią wpatrywał się w gwiazdy, zwłaszcza w te, które były imiennikami Blacków, o tyle księżyc w pełni obdarzał żywiołową niechęcią. 

Tej nocy też nie spał zbyt dobrze: śnił mu się ojciec, torturowany przez Abraxasa Malfoya, i wspomnienie tego snu wytrącało go z równowagi nawet teraz. W gruncie rzeczy chętnie przełożyłby wizytę u Lupina na inny dzień, ale potrzebował porozmawiać z kimś bliskim. Od kiedy na ślubie Narcyzy usłyszał rozmowę stronników Riddle'a, nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca. Decyzja tak naprawdę wydawała się oczywista, tylko że wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił jej podjąć. Potrzebował towarzystwa kogoś neutralnego, kogoś, kto tak jak on sam nie pałał wielką chęcią, żeby angażować się w polityczne spory. A to zawężało jego wybór do jednej jedynej osoby, tej, do której drzwi właśnie zdecydował się zapukać.

– Reg!

Drzwi uchyliły się dopiero po chwili, kiedy zaczynał nabierać podejrzeń, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Lupin stał w progu, tuląc do piersi dużą, kremową kopertę. Wyglądał na wzburzonego i wyraźnie poddenerwowanego, choć jego twarz wypogodziła się odruchowo, kiedy spojrzał na gościa, przybierając wyraz wystudiowanej uprzejmości. Kolejny mały chodzący ideał, pomyślał Regulus ze znużeniem. Może dlatego całkiem nieźle czuł się w towarzystwie Ślizgonów.

– Przyszedłem nie w porę? – Regulus uniósł brwi i zerknął na otwartą kopertę; dałby uciąć sobie rękę, że musiało być w niej coś ważnego, skoro do tego stopnia ożywiło jego towarzysza. Lupin zaczerwienił się i wcisnął kopertę do kieszeni swetra.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – rzucił gwałtownie. – Nie chciałem być niegościnny, Reg.

– Spokojnie, nie zamierzam cię przecież wypytywać o twoją prywatną korespondencję – odezwał się Regulus uspokajająco. – Zdziwiłem się tylko sową, tutaj, w tej mugolskiej dzielnicy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zwrócisz na siebie uwagę sąsiadów. Co cię w ogóle podkusiło, kupować dom w takim otoczeniu?

– Wynajmować. – Lupin uśmiechnął się lekko. – W sumie dopiero od dwóch tygodni. Ciężko mi się pozbierać po zakończeniu Hogwartu, jest jakoś cholernie dziwnie. Odwykłem od mieszkania bez współlokatorów. Cały czas mi czegoś brakuje.

– Mojego brata? – podchwycił Regulus z odrobiną drwiny. – Nic nie szkodzi, zaproś go tutaj, upij i daj do ręki gitarę, a potem już nigdy nie będziesz żałował, że zamieszkałeś sam.

– Jesteś bezlitosny – prychnął Lupin, rozbawiony. – On wcale nie gra tak źle, naprawdę. Niektórym się to nawet podoba, popytaj dziewczyny. Ale wchodź, nie będziesz przecież tak stał w progu. Zrobię ci kawy, a ty zyskasz nowe życiowe doświadczenie, bo idę o zakład, że nigdy nie odwiedziłeś żadnego mugolskiego domu.

– Jasne, że nie. – Regulus zaśmiał się cicho. – Matka by mnie zabiła, przecież wiesz.

Ostrożnie wsunął się do środka i przeszedł przez ciasny przedpokój, kuśtykając lekko: skręcona na ślubie Narcyzy kostka wciąż jeszcze dawała mu się we znaki. Rodzice, na szczęście, nie zauważyli albo przynajmniej uznali, że nie ma potrzeby dopytywać się o jego zdrowie, ale czujnym oczom Lupina nigdy nie uchodziły podobne rzeczy.

– Reg? – odezwał się powoli. – Co ci się stało w nogę?

– Skręciłem sobie kostkę – mruknął Regulus i opadł z ulgą na krzesło. – Nic takiego.

– Ktoś cię skrzywdził? – To zdumiewające, że grzeczny, ułożony Lupin potrafił chwilami wyglądać tak władczo, tak groźnie. Regulus z trudem ukrył uśmiech. Jak prosto byłoby odpowiedzieć „Evan Rosier”, choćby po to, żeby zobaczyć, do czego jest zdolny jego towarzysz. Ale nie miał zamiaru przeprowadzać żadnych eksperymentów, nie na tym człowieku; dlatego powoli pokręcił głową.

– Nie, wlazłem w jakieś chaszcze na ślubie Narcyzy. Ciotka Druella preferuje angielską szkołę dbania o ogrody – dorzucił z przekąsem – więc wszystko rośnie, jak chce. I tak się cieszę, że nie wybiłem sobie zębów, byłoby dużo gorzej.

– A jak ślub? – zapytał półgłosem Lupin, przyglądając mu się z troską. Regulus wzruszył ramionami.

– Przeżyłem. – Wykrzywił wargi. – Chociaż wiesz, Lupin, staczam się. Coraz bardziej mnie męczą rodzinne spędy, to nie na moje siły. Nie w tej sytuacji. Sam wiesz, że nie nadaję się do politykowania, a wygląda na to, że nie jestem w stanie od tego uciec. Wszyscy gadają tylko o Riddle'u, jakby nie było lepszych tematów do rozmowy.

– Mówisz? – Lupin wyraźnie się ożywił. – I jak, mają nowe Znaki?

– Co to, przesłuchanie? – Regulus zmarszczył brwi. – Pewnie mają, jak znam życie. Nie zaglądałem im pod szaty. Narcyza nie ma, tyle się dowiedziałem.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wspomnieć o Znaku Snape'a, ale odrzucił tę myśl niemal od razu po tym, jak się pojawiła: nawet jeśli to rzeczywiście Snape opowiedział Rosierowi o jego prywatnych sprawach, wciąż czuł wobec kolegi odrobinę trudnej do wyjaśnienia lojalności. Chociaż Lupin nie zamierzał pewnie angażować się w politykę – to nie było w jego stylu – Regulus czuł w tym coś niewłaściwego.

– A ty sam? – Te słowa wcale go nie zdziwiły, nie, wręcz przeciwnie: czekał na nie, a jednak nie był w stanie opanować zmieszania.

– Ja? Nie żartuj. Przecież mnie znasz.

Wzruszył ramionami, ale Lupina najwyraźniej nie uspokoiły jego słowa, bo z jego twarzy nie znikał wyraz podejrzliwości.

– Pokaż rękę, Reg – zażądał ponuro.

– A ty znowu swoje – prychnął Regulus, ale posłusznie wyciągnął ramię w jego stronę. Zanim zdążył podwinąć rękaw, Lupin podciągnął go do pozycji stojącej i szarpnął jego rękę, gwałtownie, niemal brutalnie. To też nie było w jego stylu, zdecydowanie nie, a jednak działo się naprawdę: Regulus podniósł głowę, zaalarmowany, i spojrzał prosto w pociemniałe nagle oczy kolegi. Było w nich coś trudnego do rozszyfrowania.

– A teraz posłuchaj, młody – warknął Lupin, obnażając zęby. – Jeśli zobaczę cię po tamtej stronie, jeśli dowiem się, że dałeś sobie wytatuować Znak, po prostu cię zabiję.

Regulus szarpnął się lekko, bardziej dla zasady niż z lęku, i zahaczył nogą o krzesło. Mebel z cichym trzaskiem runął na podłogę, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Lupin wciąż nie wypuszczał ramienia chłopaka z mocnego uścisku.

– Dlaczego? – W głosie Regulusa zabrzmiała gorycz. – Żeby mój brat się nie dowiedział? On i tak uważa, że jesteśmy spisani na straty. Wszyscy. On sam też.

– Syriusz – odezwał się Lupin, powoli cedząc słowa. – On ma na imię Syriusz. Wymów to chociaż raz na głos, do diabła, zamiast wiecznie uciekać. Nie przed nim, rozumiesz? Bo to imienia Riddle'a ludzie coraz częściej nie chcą wymawiać. Ze strachu, co jeszcze się wydarzy. Kto będzie zastraszony. Kto może nawet zginie, jeśli to dalej będzie tak wyglądać. Sam pisałeś mi o swoich obawach, myślisz, że to nic takiego?

– Pisałem, i co z tego? – rzucił Regulus wyzywająco. – Kto ci kazał być moim opiekunem, Lupin? Nie mój brat?

– Nie bądź głupi. – Wolna dłoń Lupina zacisnęła się kurczowo na jego kołnierzyku, zadrgała spazmatycznie. W głosie rozbrzmiała cicha groźba. – Nie bądź, kurwa, głupi.

Ich czoła zetknęły się, niebieskie oczy zajrzały głęboko w szare. Regulus wstrzymał oddech. Pierwszy raz widział Lupina takiego jak teraz, pozbawionego codziennej otoczki grzecznej przeciętności, drapieżnika wiedzionego jedynie instynktem – i nie czuł najmniejszego strachu. Tylko zamknął oczy i odruchowo przycisnął się do ściany.

A potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko, tak szybko, że nie miał czasu myśleć już więcej. Szata, po co komu szata, kiedy ciało krzyczy o odrobinę dotyku? To była lawina, wystarczyło potrącić kamyczek, a wszystko runęło z hukiem, odbierając mu oddech. Paznokcie Lupina na jego ciele, zapach krwi i mięsa. Dotyk w parze z bólem. Uderzenie, jedno za drugim. Krzyk stłumiony między zębami.

Podłoga usuwająca się spod nóg.

– Reg. – Lupin, wsparty łokciem o ścianę, przyglądał mu się nieco przymglonymi oczami. Regulus skrzywił się i usiadł, ostrożnie dotykając bladej skóry obojczyka, od której odcinały się świeże sińce. Wytarł dłonią spierzchnięte wargi.

– Lupin. – Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie niepewnie. – Lupin, ja…

Oparł się o ścianę, czując jej chłód na nagiej skórze. Przed oczami przelatywały mu czerwone plamy, w głowie panował chaos. Nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby wstać.

– Czekaj. – Głos Lupina drżał niemal niezauważenie. – Czekaj, zrobię ci wreszcie tej kawy.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi wciągnął na siebie spodnie, zapiął guziki koszuli. Na wpół ubrany podniósł się z podłogi, znów spokojny i ułożony. Po jego wcześniejszej dzikości nie zostałby żaden ślad, gdyby nie ten towarzyszący mu zawsze zapach, natrętnie wwiercający się w nozdrza. Woń drapieżnika, wyczuwalna nawet wtedy, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami kuchni.

Regulus przeciągnął się leniwie, powoli odzyskując władzę nad ciałem, i przesunął w stronę swetra Lupina, porzuconego bezwładnie w kącie. Zanurzył dłonie w miękkiej wełnie, ostrożnie sięgając po ukryty w kieszeni list. Pismo nadawcy, strzeliste i eleganckie, rozpoznał od razu i może dlatego, choć wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, zdecydował się sprawdzić, czego od Lupina może chcieć sam Dumbledore. Przygryzł wargi i ostrożnie rozchylił kopertę, żeby wytrząsnąć ze środka jej zawartość.

Na jego kolana wysypało się małe, ogniste piórko.

*

– Zaciągnąłem się.

Ton głosu Regulusa był spokojny, niemal lekceważący, ale przebijał przez niego ukryty strach. Gdyby był tu Lupin, ba, gdyby Lupin był w stanie kiedykolwiek przekroczyć próg domu przy Grimmauld Place, rozpoznałby go bezbłędnie, choć przecież niewiele razy widział Regulusa w takim stanie. Pewnie posadziłby go na kanapie i próbował wyciągać z niego, co właściwie się zdarzyło. Wysłuchałby go, starając się nie okazywać dezaprobaty. I może nawet – mimo wszystkiego, co sądziłby o tej decyzji – byłby w stanie spróbować go zrozumieć dokładnie tak, jak próbował zrozumieć jego starszego brata.

Ale Regulus w pobliżu nie miał przecież Lupina, do którego możnaby uciec z płaczem, błagając o pomoc: to nie były te czasy ani te okoliczności. Nie, Lupin wybrał już swoją drogę, ognistą i pachnącą popiołem jak piórko feniksa. Była tylko matka, w swojej najlepszej ciemnozielonej szacie, i wuj Cygnus o czujnych, rozbieganych oczach. Siedzieli przy ciężkim dębowym stole zdobionym w narożnikach ornamentem z węży, i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Matka splatała palce na kieliszku z czerwonym winem, wuj mieszał różdżką kostki lodu w szklance z Ognistą. To nie tworzyło szczególnej atmosfery do zwierzeń, wręcz przeciwnie, i Regulus wyraźnie czuł, że wolałby się znaleźć setki mil stąd. Ba, gdyby mógł zrobić to, co uznałby za najlepsze, rzuciłby się w stronę kominka, sypnął w niego garścią proszku Fiuu i nie zjawiałby się w domu przynajmniej przez miesiąc. Ale, przyznał w duchu z odrobiną straceńczej rozpaczy, takie zachowanie w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę.

Dlatego tylko stał nieruchomo, kiedy Walburga odstawiła kieliszek z winem na stół, kiedy w rzadkim odruchu macierzyńskiej miłości objęła go ramionami i cmoknęła bladymi wargami w czoło. Pozwolił bez protestu, żeby owiał go jej przesycony alkoholem oddech. Nie miał ochoty na podobne czułości, owszem, ale tak samo nie miał ochoty na sam Znak, więc co mu zostało innego, jak tylko znieść spokojnie wszystko, co się z tym wiązało? I dopiero kiedy matka rozluźniła wreszcie uścisk, wysunął się z jej objęć.

– Pokaż, pokaż. – Cygnus złapał go za rękę i podciągnął rękaw. – Przyzwyczaj się do pokazywania go, to naprawdę coś, czym powinienem się szczycić.

Regulus powoli skinął głową. Nie patrzył Cygnusowi w oczy: zamiast tego utkwił wzrok we własnym przedramieniu, w tatuażu węża wyłaniającego się z czaszki, bardziej groteskowym niż groźnym. Tak niedawno zobaczył ten znak po raz pierwszy, na ręku Evana Rosiera w dormitorium Slytherinu; nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że spotka go to samo.

– Tak, wuju – odpowiedział bezdźwięcznie, z trudem poruszając wargami. Czuł, jak narasta w nim histeria: iść stąd, uciec jak najdalej, od tych pełnych trudnej do pojęcia dumy twarzy.

– Zobacz. – Cygnus zacisnął palce na własnej szacie, podwinął rękaw. Czarny wąż, nieco większy niż ten na przedramieniu Regulusa, błysnął na tle jasnej skóry. – Dlatego jesteśmy rodziną. _Toujours pur_ , chłopcze.

Regulus z trudem powstrzymał chęć, żeby sięgnąć do przedramienia wuja, zacisnąć na nim paznokcie i wyrwać mu ze skóry tatuaż, zupełnie tak samo, jak pragnąłby wyrwać go z siebie. Świeży Znak, wypalony zaklęciem, piekł nieprzyjemnie, ręka mrowiła dziwnym bólem, jakby nie należała już do niego, a do samego Riddle'a. Może zresztą rzeczywiście tak było.

– Bolało? – To pytanie wyrwało się z niego wbrew jego woli. Sam nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście je zadał, dopóki nie zauważył zdumionego spojrzenia wuja.

– To chyba nie jest najważniejsze – zauważył powoli Cygnus. – Bitewne rany zawsze bolą, Regulusie, a Znak do tego przygotowuje. Nic w tym złego.

Regulus uciekł wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem wuja, próbując się nie zaczerwienić. Jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym; wreszcie ze straceńczą determinacją podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w twarz mężczyzny. Cygnus najwyraźniej nie zauważył jego zmieszania albo przynajmniej się nim nie przejął, bo tylko uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Jesteś już dorosły, wiesz? – Klepnął siostrzeńca po ramieniu. – To pierwsza dojrzała decyzja w twoim życiu. Musimy to uczcić. Walburgo?

Regulus nie zamierzał przyznawać się, że pił Ognistą już kilka razy wcześniej. Zamiast tego mocno ścisnął w garści szklankę wypełnioną alkoholem i kostkami lodu. Napój skojarzył mu się z Evanem Rosierem: widział jego wąski, zgryźliwy uśmieszek, kiedy składał przysięgę Riddle'owi, i miał pewność, że za jakiś czas jego sekrety staną się własnością wszystkich w kręgu. Cóż, trudno. Najważniejsze, żeby zostawili w spokoju ojca; on sam będzie w stanie zmierzyć się ze wszystkim, co go czeka. Teraz był już pewien.

– Toast – odezwała się Walburga. – Za twoją przyszłą karierę, Regulusie!

Trzy uniesione naczynia stuknęły o siebie lekko. Regulus podniósł naczynie do ust, wypił duszkiem alkohol i wstrząsnął się gwałtownie – sam nie był pewien, czy z zimna, czy z lęku. Ta Ognista smakowała paskudnie, ciężko i oleiście, zupełnie inaczej niż to, czym częstował go Rosier, i pozostawiła w jego ustach nieprzyjemny posmak palącej goryczy. Trudno było stłumić grymas niesmaku.

– Co, niedobra? – Cygnus najwyraźniej zauważył niechęć siostrzeńca, bo uśmiechnął się – lekko, pobłażliwie, jak dorosły do małego dziecka. – Nie przejmuj się, przyzwyczaisz się jeszcze. Ba, przyzwyczaisz się do wielu innych rzeczy, gwarantuję! To dopiero początek.

Regulus przygryzł wargi, walcząc z odruchem wymiotnym, i skinął głową. Alkohol przepłynął przez jego przełyk jak płynny ogień, wypalając jakąkolwiek chęć na protesty. I wbrew temu, co usiłował powiedzieć mu wuj, znów poczuł się jak pozbawiony wolnej woli uczniak.

– Już dobrze. – Walburga wyjęła pustą szklankę z jego kurczowo zaciśniętych palców, postawiła ją z powrotem na stole. – Nie musisz pić więcej, jeśli ci nie smakuje.

– Wygląda na to, że wychowałaś maminsynka, Walburgo – zaśmiał się Cygnus z odrobiną drwiny. Oczy Walburgi błysnęły groźnie.

– Gdyby był maminsynkiem, nigdy nie dołączyłby do Riddle'a – wytknęła mu z triumfem. – Nie słuchaj wuja, Regulusie. Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni.

– Dziękuję, matko. – Regulus bardzo chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale gardło odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Odkaszlnął cicho. – Mogę już iść do siebie?

Cygnus wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z Walburgą.

– Nie idziesz pochwalić się ojcu? – rzucił.

– Nie trzeba. – Regulus wzruszył ramionami. Cokolwiek zdecydował, nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć teraz w twarz Orionowi. Nawet jeśli zdecydował się chronić za wszelką cenę, a może nawet właśnie dlatego: spojrzenie ojca, uważne i badawcze, byłoby w stanie wydobyć z niego wszystkie sekrety, które powinny na zawsze pozostać pogrzebane pod czarną szatą śmierciożercy.

– Bardzo jesteś kwaśny. – Matka obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Źle się czujesz?

– Boli mnie głowa. – Regulus przycisnął dłoń do czoła. – Matko, wuju, przepraszam was bardzo, ale czy mogę po prostu iść się położyć? Nie będziecie dziś ze mnie mieli wiele pożytku. Nie czuję, że mam siłę świętować.

Skinęli głowami, a Regulus odetchnął z ulgą, choć, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, poszedłby na górę i bez ich aprobaty: po bólu, jaki czuł, kiedy tatuowano mu Znak, po strachu, jaki ogarnął go na widok beznamiętnej twarzy Riddle'a, tak naprawdę nie sądził, że jakikolwiek gniew matki czy wuja może jeszcze zrobić na nim wrażenie.

Machinalnie wszedł po schodach, do bólu zaciskając dłoń na poręczy, i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do pokoju. Przez chwilę przyciskał się do nich całym ciałem, jakby chciał odciąć możliwość wstępu wszystkim spodziewanym intruzom. Wreszcie oprzytomniał. Oderwał się od drzwi i z cichym jękiem runął na łóżko, przyciskając dłonie do skroni: migrena wybuchła z całą siłą, zwalając go z nóg. Ale jeszcze gorszy od niej był strach.

Leżał tak bez ruchu przez jakiś czas, zaciskając mocno powieki i próbując zapomnieć o przeszywającym bólu; wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć. Z płytkiej drzemki wyrwał go dopiero miarowy odgłos uderzeń o szybę, tym bardziej drażniący, że niespodziewany. Regulus z trudem rozchylił powieki i uniósł się na łokciu, zerkając w stronę okna.

Znajomy stary puszczyk kiwał się na parapecie, stukając dziobem w szybę. Regulus westchnął i podniósł się z łóżka: i choć jeszcze niespełna pół godziny temu marzył o jakiejkolwiek wiadomości od Lupina, teraz, zanim jeszcze sięgnął po list, już miał świadomość, że będzie tego żałował. Może powinien po prostu zabarykadować okna i drzwi i całkowicie odciąć się od świata. Wtedy byłoby mu dużo prościej przeżyć ten najtrudniejszy moment: bez udawania czegokolwiek, bez fałszywych uśmiechów. To byłoby odświeżające.

Ale było już za późno na takie refleksje, nie teraz, kiedy podniósł się z łóżka i sięgał już do szyby. Więc otworzył okno i z odrobiną niechęci wpuścił sowę do środka, a potem szybko odwiązał list od wyciągniętej nóżki ptaka. Nie kontaktował się z Lupinem od czasu tamtej wizyty w jego domu. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, od tego momentu wcale nie upłynęło zbyt wiele czasu, raptem niecałe dwa tygodnie, nawet jeśli dla niego samego wydarzyło się tyle, co w ciągu roku.

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Ciebie w porządku_ , przeczytał, mimo woli uśmiechając się z odrobiną ironii: jakim sposobem po tym wszystkim, co między nimi zaszło, Lupin wciąż zachowywał ten uprzejmy, zatroskany ton starszego brata? A przecież podzielili między sobą uczucia wcale nie braterskie. _Nie dajesz znaku życia. Tak bardzo wciągnęły Cię wakacje, Reg? Martwię się._

A kiedy się niby nie martwisz, prychnął, zgniatając kartkę w dłoni. Nie miał ochoty czytać dalej: tak jak przewidział, list zwarzył mu humor do reszty. Czego spodziewał się tamten, że jako szlachetny zwolennik Dumbla ochroni biednego Ślizgona przed nim samym? Że odegra rolę rycerza na białym koniu? I co jeszcze, żyli długo i szczęśliwie? Głupi, głupi Lupin.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział bez ruchu, opierając łokcie o parapet i odruchowo mnąc kartkę w dłoni: staranne pismo Lupina gniotło się coraz bardziej. To sprawiało mu odrobinę ulgi. Tak naprawdę wciąż nie był pewien, co zrobić, jak zareagować; czuł, że odkąd powziął decyzję, od pewnych rzeczy nie było już ucieczki. A ta relacja, zbudowana na braku Syriusza i na niczym więcej, była tak naprawdę jedną z nich. 

Aż wreszcie się zdecydował: oderwał ręce od parapetu i, wciąż trzymając w dłoni zgnieciony list, podbiegł do biurka. Przygotowanie atramentu było kwestią chwili. Pióro sunęło po kartce szybko, niemal bez udziału jego woli.

_Niepotrzebnie się martwisz, Lupin, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Myślę, że mój brat miał rację przynajmniej pod jednym względem. Cokolwiek zdarzyło się w przeszłości, teraz jest już nieistotne. Obaj podjęliśmy własne decyzje. Każdy z nas dostał własne piórko i musi sobie z nim poradzić najlepiej jak umie._

Powoli przywiązał list do nóżki sowy, pogładził ją po rozwichrzonych piórkach. Ptak skrzeknął cicho, uszczypnął go lekko w palec i wzbił się w powietrze. Regulus odprowadził sowę zadumanym spojrzeniem, śledząc jej lot, dopóki nie rozmyła się na tle letniego nieba.


End file.
